By Proxy
by Florchi C
Summary: Ser una estrella de cine es todo glamour y privilegio, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, si se llama a los fanáticos obsesivos, paparazis indiscretos y la ocasional amenaza de daño glamour, pero Edward estaba acostumbrado. Bella trabajó detrás de escena hasta que él accidentalmente la llevó a la fama y a la mira de alguien peligroso. Misterio, acción y romance, bienvenidos a Hollywood.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to **LyricalKris**. I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La primera vez que Edward se encontró con Bella, él la empujó por un tramo de escaleras.

Él extendió sus manos sobre el centro del pecho de ella, apretando sus dientes, y la empujó, haciendo un gran espectáculo de que usaba toda su fuerza. Él se paró derecho, observando como ella daba vueltas sobre la gran escalera de mármol y aterrizaba en el fondo. Ella estaba inmóvil. Él estaba inmóvil.

—¡Corte! Eso fue genial. Vamos a reiniciar —gritó el director.

El set volvió a la vida y Edward se apuró a bajar los escalones mientras la pequeña morena se levantaba a una posición sentada. Él se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la cabeza y él se encontró con unos ojos marrones que brillaban con desconcierto.

—Sí, hombre. Estoy bien —dijo con una risa.

Él resopló y le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo siento —dijo, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara—. Sé que eres una profesional. Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

La mujer miró hacia abajo y solo entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía su mano. Él la dejó ir y dio un paso atrás. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Vamos. Has protagonizado películas de acción de vez en cuando desde que tenías mi edad. ¿Tratas de decirme que nunca has empujado a un doble de acción?

Sus labios se crisparon.

—Era un poco más joven que tú cuando empecé, creo —dijo mirándola. La bonita redondez de su rostro hablaba de juventud, pero su cuerpo estaba tonificado. Era difícil decirlo—. Pero nunca fui el estúpido que lanza chicas alrededor como muñecas de trapo.

—La primera vez como el malo, ¿eh? —Ella sonrió—. Es un poco diferente. Ella no es una chica que necesita que la rescaten. Ella es la buena y te joderá magníficamente más adelante. —La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia—. ¿Qué dices si esperamos a esa parte y lo vemos entonces?

Oh, a él le gustaba ella. Repentinamente, se encontró lamentando el hecho de que las tomas de la tarde no requirieran acercamientos a su rostro. Era probable que ella fuera a trabajar con su doble en lugar de con él.

—Así no es como funciona —le recordó—. Después va a ser Alec en mi lugar.

—Ah. —Ella agitó una mano—. Él me golpeó en el rostro la última vez que estuvimos en el set. De todas formas le debo una buena patada en las nueces. Disfrutaré eso igual.

—Despejen el set. De vuelta a sus marcas —dijo el director.

Edward se giró para comenzar a subir los escalones.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó mientras encontraban sus posiciones otra vez. Él la agarró por el frente de su camisa, retorciendo los dedos en la tela, acercándola amenazadoramente.

Ella se desplazó, acomodándose.

—Bella Swan.

—Yo soy Edward.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Sí, campeón. Eres una maldita superestrella. Sé quién eres.

—Preparados y… ¡acción!

* * *

 _¡Hola! Empezamos con esta traducción... ¿qué les ha parecido el prólogo?_

 _¡Muchas gracias a Meli y Yani por corregir el capítulo! ¡Y gracias a Danny y Rocío por las imágenes que hicieron para esta historia!_

 _Espero que les guste y me cuenten lo que piensan en un comentario._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to **LyricalKris**. I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **~Tres meses antes~**

Edward estaba enfrente de la entrada del pequeño café, así podría verla cuando entrara. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la visión de ella. Pobre chica. Ella todavía no se había dado cuenta que los paparazzi rara vez eran engañados por una capucha y unos anteojos de sol. Ella tenía esa mirada asustada, como si estuviese segura de que alguien estaba siguiéndola.

La mayoría de las veces, era la verdad para ella. Seis meses atrás, la chica no era nadie. Ella ganó suficiente atención en el circuito indie, como para tener un montón de trabajo en su haber. Recientemente, había conseguido el papel principal en una película con la que nadie esperaba hacer ningún tipo de negocio. Lo hubo. La película la convirtió en un personaje famoso. A eso se le sumaba que su rostro tenía la suficiente redondez como para dar la impresión de inocencia y era lo suficientemente sexy para cautivar, y se disparó hacia el estrellato. No era de extrañar que ella no supiera cuál era el camino.

Ella se deslizó en la cabina frente a él y dejó escapar un suspiro, como si estuviese aliviada. Edward hizo su mejor esfuerzo para esconder su sonrisa, para que no pensara que se estaba riendo de ella. No lo hacía. Era solo que la situación de ella era familiar para él. Demasiado familiar. Él pasó la mayor parte de su vida siendo acosado o con miedo de ser acosado.

Finalmente, la chica le dio una sonrisa avergonzada. Ella empujó la capucha hacia atrás y se sacó los anteojos. Ahí estaban. Grandes y sexys ojos marrones, suave cabello castaño que caía hacia la derecha y labios hechos para besar. Ella tenía una buena imagen.

—Hola —dijo, encontrándose con sus ojos—. Lo siento por eso.

—No te disculpes. —Él extendió la mano—. Soy Edward Cullen.

Ella le dio la misma mirada que todo el mundo le daba cuando se presentaba. No había mucha gente que no supiera quién era él, al menos, no en los Estados Unidos.

—Gianna Gale.

—¿No prefieres Gigi? —preguntó Edward y tenía que admitir que estaba divertido cuando ella estrechó los ojos.

—La prensa piensa que es muy inteligente —dijo rodando los ojos—. Odio el apodo y ahora está fuera de control. Seré llamada Gigi por la prensa el resto de mi vida, ¿no?

—Creo que es una suposición bastante acertada.

La mesera fue y tomó sus órdenes. Cuando ella se fue, Gianna lo miró.

—Entonces… ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Edward se inclinó hacia la mesa y asintió.

—Sobre el proyecto.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Me imaginé.

—Lo abandonaste. ¿Te importaría si pregunto por qué?

Él estaba un poco sorprendido cuando una mirada de verdadero miedo llenó sus ojos. Ella retorció sus manos, sin mirarlo.

—Bueno… Te diré la verdad, pero tienes que prometerme que no te reirás de mí. —Ella pasó una mano sobre sus ojos—. Ugh. Esto es ingenuo, ¿no? ¿No se supone que tengo que asumir que todo el mundo es un infiltrado en Hollywood?

Edward dejó escapar una risa.

—Lo siento. No me estoy riendo de ti, lo prometo. Solo que fue una respuesta muy honesta. ¿De verdad me estás preguntando si voy a hablar con las revistas de chismes? ¿A propósito? —Él se rio otra vez, porque la idea era ridícula—. Cariño, es completamente verdad lo que ellos dicen. No puedes confiar en nadie en Hollywood. La gente siempre está pretendiendo ser alguien que no es, pero piensa eso por un minuto. No necesito el dinero que los informadores anónimos consiguen, y soy quien soy. Incluso si tratara de esparcir alguna clase rara de chismes, la primicia más grande sería que yo estaba metido en algo. Solo Dios sabe de qué forma esos malditos girarían la historia.

Gianna se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Ella se pasó una mano inquieta por el cabello—. Estoy paranoica en este momento.

—Dime qué está pasando —le dijo con voz gentil.

La mesera volvió con sus bebidas y Gianna acunó su café entre sus manos. Solo cuando la mujer se fue otra vez, ella habló.

—Cuando conseguí el papel, sabía que habría una respuesta negativa. Siempre la hay cuando es una serie tan popular como ésta. Pasé por eso con Midnight Games pero la atención ahí era la mayoría para Garrett. Esa película no se suponía que iba a ser grande. ¿Ésta? Todos quieren un pedazo de ésta. Especialmente después de que fuiste elegido como el gran villano.

—Te están amenazando —dijo Edward. No era una pregunta.

Ella exhaló.

—Oh, sí. Pero, otra vez, yo esperaba eso. Todos me advirtieron que podía pasar. —Ella desplazó la taza entre sus manos.

—Uno te está molestando —dijo Edward, llenando el espacio en blanco, cuando su silencio se hizo demasiado largo.

Ella miró hacia él con sus ojos ampliados por el miedo.

—Hay seis cartas. Creo que todas son de la misma persona. Y no son amenazadoras. Son terroríficas. —Ella miró por la ventana e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia algo afuera—. Todos ellos creen que saben algo sobre nosotros. Todos tratan de hacerlo personal, pero esta persona… Esta persona anónima lo hace sentir personal. —Ella se estremeció, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella misma.

—¿Lo denunciaste?

—No tiene sentido. No hay amenazas. No realmente. —Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras ella lo miraba—. Probablemente estoy siendo muy sensible pero en serio tengo la sensación de que esta persona se lo tomaría bastante mal si trabajamos juntos.

Edward se sobresaltó.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quieres decir que esto es sobre que tú trabajes conmigo?

—Ella… Él… Ellos… Ellos son muy claros sobre el hecho de que no soy suficientemente buena para trabajar contigo. Y que era posible que cosas malas ocurrieran si lo hacía. —Sus labios se tensaron mientras se estremecía otra vez—. Tengo la sensación de que ellos están hablando de cosas peores que una taquilla explotando.

Edward estuvo quieto por un minuto, procesándolo. Había muchas cosas irritantes sobre ser una celebridad. Sus fans pensaban que lo conocían, que entendían lo que él sentía, quería y necesitaba. Siendo una estrella de cine, su vida no era suya. Eso lo frustraba más cuando algún aspecto de su fama afectaba a otra persona. Gianna era una celebridad por derecho propio, ella no necesitaba lidiar con el fervor de sus fans hostigándola en su nombre sobre todo lo demás.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —dijo él finalmente, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia ella—. Dejando de lado las amenazas, ¿quieres este papel?

—Por supuesto. Este es el papel de mi vida. ¿Una película de espías con una protagonista femenina? —Gianna sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y trabajar contigo?

Edward sonrió, agachando la cabeza ante el cumplido.

—Entonces toma el papel. Por eso estoy aquí, para convencerte de hacerlo. La seguridad en el set será ajustada y te haré una promesa personal. Tengo un guardaespaldas para momentos como este. La mayoría de nosotros lo tenemos. Él es el mejor en el negocio. Él y su gente son muy buenos tanto como para hacerte olvidar que te están protegiendo y es parte de la descripción de su trabajo investigar posibles amenazas. Lo meteré en el caso.

—Todo eso parece demasiado. —Ella lo miró expresión dudosa—. No me digas que el estudio te mandó a hacerme esta oferta.

—No. No fue el estudio.

—¿Estás aquí por tu cuenta? —Cuando él asintió los ojos de ella se ampliaron—. No entiendo. ¿Por qué estarías tan interesado en que tomara el papel?

—Mmmm… —Edward se sentó hacia atrás, tomando un trago de su _latte_ mientras consideraba su respuesta—. Todos hacemos esto por diferentes razones, ¿cierto? Actuar, quiero decir. No me llamo a mí mismo un artista, porque, para ser honesto contigo, no estoy en esto por el arte. No es muy frecuente que le dé importancia a la profundidad del personaje que interpreto, el mensaje sentimental o lo intrigante de la trama. Entré en la línea del negocio porque soy bueno en esto y porque me volvería loco encerrado en una oficina ocho horas al día. Pero no te vuelves tan viejo como yo, no haces tantas películas como las que he hecho, sin algún tipo de patrón.

Él la miró y sonrió.

»Para mí, es la gente. Se me mete en la cabeza que quiero trabajar con alguien y hago que suceda. Y quiero trabajar contigo.

Gianna se rio sorprendida.

—Pero… ¿por qué yo? No puedo imaginarme que Midnight Games sea tu tipo de película.

—Por favor… —dijo él con un bufido—. La trama era absurda, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? ¿Has visto alguno de los proyectos que he hecho? —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, estuviste fantástica.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

»Es verdad. Y he visto algunas de tus películas indies. —Él agitó una mano y sonrió hacia ella—. Todo eso a un lado, tú eres interesante y yo estoy aburrido.

—Me haces sonar como un juguete o algo así.

—Solo estoy siendo honesto. Algo sobre ti me golpeó y me gustaría trabajar contigo. —Su sonrisa se volvió triste—. Eso sí, eso no quiere decir que siempre funcione bien.

—Ah. ¿Estás hablando sobre Jessica Stanley?

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Ese fue un set miserable. Todo lo que has escuchado sobre esa dura experiencia es verdad, por cierto. No niego nada de eso. Aunque tienes que admitir que querer estrangular a alguien por dos meses no es aburrido.

—Supongo que no.

—Entonces, recapitulemos. —Edward comenzó a contar con sus dedos—. Es un set seguro. Personalmente velaré por tu seguridad. Dejaré muy claro en la prensa que estoy entusiasmado de trabajar contigo y que te busqué activamente para el proyecto. Si estás conforme con eso, ya está. Eso mandará un mensaje a esas personas de que ellos no hablan por mí. Podemos ir con un publicista si quieres. Y… —Él sonrió triunfador—. Y como estoy seguro de que tu agente te dijo, trabajar conmigo es un gran movimiento para tu carrera. —Él le guiñó un ojo otra vez—. Además, puedo ser muy divertido en el set.

—Divertido, ¿eh? —Gianna se rio y sacudió la cabeza—. Eso no es lo que escuché de Jessica Stanley.

Edward bufó.

—Bueno, sacando eso, es un caso convincente para tomar el papel que deseas de todos modos, ¿correcto? —Él ladeó la cabeza—. Tienes una larga y prometedora carrera delante de ti, Gale. A veces será un fan quien te lance bolas curvas. No tengas miedo de golpear esta fuera del campo. Después de todo, todos tenemos uno loco de vez en cuando. Pero terminamos bien.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que debería acostumbrarme a cosas como éstas? —Ella se estremeció otra vez.

—Estoy diciendo que son todos ladridos. —Él se acercó a la mesa y le tocó brevemente la mano—. Ellos no pueden tocarte. No realmente. Da un salto de fe esta vez y lo verás.

—Estás acostumbrado a obtener lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Gianna bufó, pero su sonrisa divertida cayó. Ella suspiró e hizo girar su taza de café entre sus manos, pensando. Después de un largo minuto, ella tragó y lo miró con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Está bien. Estoy adentro.

—Excelente. En ese caso, traje el programa.

—Ah. Mira, eso es algo que el público no sabe de ti. Edward Cullen, el epítome de la generosidad.

—Eso sería un buen titular de People. Lo veo en la tapa. —Edward acarició su barbilla—. Tendré a mi gente en eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de Gianna y de esta situación con las amenazas?_

 _Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios. ¡Me alegra mucho recibirlos!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios a Tecupi, Mary, florcitacullen1, bbluelilas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Cary, lizdayanna, somas, Yani B, Mel. ACS, krisr0405, Pili, carolaaproboste.v, freedom2604, Noelia, LicetSalvatore, Merce y Leah De Call._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El segundo día de filmación, Edward no tenía que estar en el set para nada. Pero fue de todos modos. Él no tenía nada más que hacer y era una novedad estar en un set con tantas escenas acrobáticas llevándose a cabo.

Las escenas de acción y las acrobáticas hacían que los días fueran terriblemente brutales cuando él estaba en la filmación, pero mirar nunca era aburrido. Era una danza acrobática que requería un tipo de habilidad y fuerza que él nunca tendría.

Una y otra vez, los ojos de Edward se dirigían a la persona con la que había trabajado el día anterior. Era difícil no estar embelesado por ella. Ella era, después de todo, el centro de atención, siendo la doble de riesgo de Gianna, la estrella de la película. Ella era una pequeña cosa pícara y fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Era extrañamente aterrador verla. Ella era tan baja y pequeña. La gente que rodeaba a los secuaces de su personaje, la lanzaban entre ellos como una muñeca de trapo. Ellos estaban en la misma escalera de mármol de la que él la había arrojado repetidamente el día anterior. Hoy ella estaba en una lucha con tres de los chicos malos. Él observó mientras ella golpeó el amplio pecho de uno, cayéndose sobre la baranda y aferrándose a la vida por un lado de las escaleras.

El corazón de Edward fue a su garganta cuando vio que el agarre de Bella se resbalaba en la tercera toma. Ella dejó escapar un grito, agitando sus brazos y cayó. Él sabía que no había nada que temer, pero su cuerpo se sacudió hacia adelante. Qué pensaba que podía hacer desde donde estaba, él no sabía. Ella aterrizó en un gran colchón azul hecho específicamente para que cayeran los dobles y no lo hicieran en el suelo duro e implacable.

Ella bufó, aturdida solo momentáneamente antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de molestia. El director llamó a un corte y uno de los compañeros de Bella le ofreció una mano para levantarse. Desde donde estaba parado, fuera del camino, Edward no podía escuchar lo que decían. El hombre le dio una palmada a Bella en la espalda, todavía sosteniendo la mano que había usado para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo miró y asintió, aparentemente asegurándole que estaba bien. El hombre asintió en respuesta y dio un paso lejos de ella, dejando caer su mano. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviado.

Así continuó el resto de la mañana. Ellos hicieron cuatro tomas, dos con Gianna y dos con Bella. Para la hora del almuerzo, el cuerpo de Edward dolía por compasión. Sus ojos todavía seguían a Bella, viendo como ella rodaba sus hombros, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando. Edward estaba sorprendido cuando ella caminó en su dirección, pero notó que no estaba mirándolo a él.

Él se levantó de donde estaba para saludarla de todos modos.

—Hola, luces como una mujer que podría necesitar un trago fuerte.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, pero le sonrió.

—Bueno, aquí estás, campeón. ¿No deberías estar en tu tráiler relajándote mientras nosotros te hacemos lucir atlético? —Bella le guiñó un ojo, para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando.

—Alec no está aquí, muñeca. Tú no me estás haciendo lucir de ninguna manera por el momento —dijo él, devolviéndole la broma—. Y yo soy muy atlético.

—Seguro lo eres. —Ella puso las manos en sus caderas, divertida—. Oh, lo sé. No es tu culpa que tengamos que hacer todo el trabajo duro por ti. Después de todo, tu hermosa cara es valiosa. La mía no lo es. Tampoco la de Alec. ¿Sabías que él se quebró la nariz cuatro veces?

Edward luchó para no hacer una mueca.

—Creo que tu cara es muy valiosa y muy hermosa, incluso si no está asegurada. —Él la observó por un momento—. Tú nunca te has roto la nariz.

—No. Mi pierna una vez. —Ella hizo un puño—. Y algunos dedos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós. ¿Por qué?

—Con el riesgo de sonar como tu madre, tendrás el cuerpo de una persona de ochenta años para cuando tengas cuarenta —dijo en un tono suave, pero había preocupación genuina en sus palabras. Aunque él no estaba seguro de por qué le preocupaba. Nunca le había pasado antes. No solo eso, sino que en su profesión, él veía a las personas hacerle cosas mucho peores a su cuerpo.

Bella lo miró y se rio de forma sarcástica.

—Mi madre no piensa de esa manera. Ella me dice que valore la aventura mientras soy joven. Siempre me dice: "los jóvenes desperdician la juventud". —Ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño—. Ella solo tiene cuarenta y tres.

—Ya veo. —En realidad, no lo hacía. Algo sobre esta chica despertaba su curiosidad. Él quería saber más sobre el tipo de madre que estaba bien con su hija golpeándose por vivir la aventura. No era que Edward estuviera en desacuerdo. La vida estaba hecha para ser vivida, pero de todos modos era curioso—. Así que… sobre ese trago.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared, considerándolo mientras hacía sonar su cuello.

—Oh, hombre, eres rápido. —Inclinando su cabeza, ella apoyó su mano sobre su cadera—. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, así que voy a dejarlo claro para ti. No voy a decir que un trago a la hora del almuerzo no suena fantástico después de la mañana que tuve y no voy a decir que no me siento curiosa...

—¿Pero? —preguntó, divertido a pesar del inevitable rechazo que estaba en la punta de la lengua de ella.

—Me entrené para este trabajo. Y no estoy hablando de las clases de artes marciales, ballet y gimnasia. Me aseguré de ser impermeable al encanto de los que son como tú. ¿Siendo directa? Tienes cero posibilidades conmigo, campeón. Es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo.

—Los que son como yo… —Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo siento —dijo ella con una mueca—. Esta cosa directa funciona para mí. Estás bien, ¿cierto? Realmente no estoy tratando de insultarte, ni nada como eso. Solo no veo el punto de no ser directa.

Edward tuvo que reírse.

—Este es, fácilmente, el rechazo más intrigante que he tenido alguna vez. Continúa por favor. Incluso si mis sentimientos estuviesen lastimados, que no lo están, estoy mucho más interesado en escuchar sobre los que son como yo y cómo te entrenaste para ser inmune a los encantos de mis colegas. ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿De los hombres en general? ¿Personas con ojos verdes?

—Actores, por supuesto.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en la silla que él había desocupado.

—Mira, lo he escuchado todo antes. Tú eres solo un hombre, bla, bla, bla, pero también eres esta cosa. —Ella hizo un gesto abarcando todo a su alrededor—. Esto es más grande que las cosas de la vida, tal vez se parece a una especie de vida real, pero, hombre… —Ella silbó—. Yo crecí con esto. ¿Te conté que mi madre me dijo que viviera para la aventura? Bueno, creo que esa palabra define la vida alrededor de uno de ustedes.

—Actores —aclaró él.

La sonrisa de ella era de disculpa mientras lo miraba.

—No es tu culpa. No realmente. Tu realidad solo es diferente. Como un monarca, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo puedes no estar afectado por eso? Y después está el hecho de que nada de lo que tenga contigo nunca será solo nuestro. Ni siquiera si somos amigos. No a tu nivel de superestrella.

Su mirada se volvió divertida.

»Una gran parte del mundo tiene una opinión sobre ti. Sé que es una parte más pequeña, pero tus superfans saben algo de todos a tu alrededor. Ellos conocen a tus padres. Saben que tu padre es un doctor y tu madre una restauradora de casas. Saben que tu hermana está casada con tu guardaespaldas. Ellos conocen a todos tus amigos, lo que ellos hacen para vivir y tienen opiniones sobre cuáles de ellos están usándote por tu fama. Demonios, Edward, hiciste ese comercial de ropa interior y ellos sabían el nombre de la modelo que fue tu compañera. Esa pobre chica. Por un tiempo la gente estuvo metiéndose en sus asuntos, preguntado si tú tal vez fuiste un poco más que amistoso. Estar contigo incluso para un almuerzo significa ser investigado, acosado y ser el centro de los rumores y las especulaciones de las páginas de chismes.

—Demonios —dijo Edward. Él trató de sonreír, pero salió más forzado de lo que quería—. Es una sorpresa que pueda tener alguna cita.

—Dime que estoy equivocada —dijo ella.

—No lo estás, pero tú ya sabes eso. Solo suena más terrible cuando tú lo dices. —Él pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, pensando—. Eso pasa, pero es fugaz para ellos. —Su labio tembló—. Y un montón de ellos disfrutan la atención.

—Oh, lo sé. Como dije, mi madre disfrutaba y disfruta de la aventura de perseguir algo más grande que la vida.

—Pero tú no eres como ella.

—No. Estoy en Tumblr, ¿sabes? En una publicación de actores parados junto a sus dobles de riesgos. Esa es mucha más atención de la que quiero.

—Ya veo. —Edward pasó una mano por su barbilla y le sonrió más genuinamente a ella cuando la miró—. Bueno, eso es todo entonces. —Él le ofreció la mano y tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Ella tomó su mano como si esperara que le hiciera trampa. Él la apretó firmemente—. Bella Swan, ha sido un verdadero placer ser derribado por ti.

Ella arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No tratarás de convencerme de que te dé una oportunidad, que no eres como los otros actores?

—No, verás, sé que a veces interpreto personajes que no toman un no como respuesta, pero en la vida real creo que es grosero e incluso un poco psicótico. Prefiero respetar tu no. —Él se sentó en el asiento al lado de ella—. Pero nunca sabes. Esto tal vez es una táctica. Tal vez no soy para nada un humano decente. Tal vez solo estoy interpretando un caballero así tú reconsideras tu respuesta y, cuando lo hagas, me convertiré en el chico malo.

Él agitó sus cejas amenazadoramente mientras ella bufaba.

—Te lo dije —dijo ella—. Conozco todos los trucos que hay en el libro.

—Impermeable. Lo recuerdo. —Él inclinó su cabeza, mirándola—. ¿Cómo se entrena una persona para ese tipo de cosas?

Ella sonrió.

—Una cita con tres de los más grandes actores que pudo tener a la mano tan pronto como fue legal. —Ella rodó los ojos y pasó una mano por su cara—. Lo hice a propósito. Las estrellas más grandes y los pendejos más grandes, déjame decirte.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curioso.

—No te rías de mí.

—Palabra de Boy Scout.

Ella rio.

—James Hunter cuando tenía dieciocho. Felix Betalucci cuando tenía diecinueve y, eh... —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Victoria Reynard a los veinte.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

—¿Victoria Reynard, la que ahora está comprometida con James Hunter? —Eso era lo menos sorprendente. Felix debería tener la edad de él y era enorme. A Edward lo desconcertaba pensar en Bella, tan pequeña como era, en cualquier lugar cerca de Felix.

—Oh, esos dos se merecen el uno al otro, déjame decírtelo. Ellos son los pendejos más grandes —dijo Bella sobre James y Victoria.

—Sucede que trabajé con los tres. Tienes razón. Grandes estrellas y pendejos más grandes.

—Enormes.

—¿Y tuviste citas con ellos a propósito? ¿Una especie de terapia de aversión? ¿Tuviste citas con los tres actores más pendejos que pudiste encontrar y eso te puso en contra de todos los actores?

—Algo así, sí. —Ella se encogió de hombros con su mirada avergonzada—. Oye, era joven. Tenía sentido para mí en ese momento.

—Lamento ser quien te lo diga, pero todavía eres joven. —Él se rio entre dientes—. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Si estar con un actor no es algo que quieres, ¿por qué necesitas la terapia de aversión? ¿Por qué simplemente no decir no?

Ella suspiró, el sonido era algo melancólico.

—Porque los actores son deslumbrantes. Más grandes que la vida, ¿recuerdas? Y yo tengo que trabajar con todas estas superestrellas, especialmente con las que tienen un carisma surrealista y es duro estar alrededor.

—Deslumbrantes. —Él levantó la mirada, fijando su mirada en la de ella—. ¿Te deslumbro?

A él le pareció escuchar que ella contuvo el aliento. Sus mejillas definitivamente se pusieron rosas.

—Sí, campeón —dijo ella con voz un poco temblorosa—. Pero no te aproveches de eso.

—No soñaría con eso. —Él se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás, sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Pero considera esta una oferta que sigue en pie en cualquier momento.

.

.

Tres días después, una revisión en el guión requirió volver a grabar la primera escena que Edward y Bella habían hecho juntos. Ellos estaban otra vez en la cima de la escalera.

Esta vez, Edward estaba un poco más acostumbrado al hecho de interpretar al villano. Además, como él conocía a Bella un poco mejor ahora, había un aire diferente entre ellos.

Obviamente, Edward era un profesional. A pesar de que él no se tomaba su trabajo tan seriamente como otros actores lo hacían, él era lo suficientemente serio para permanecer en el personaje mientras la cámara estaba filmando. Pero todavía había algo de preocupación, especialmente en las escenas como esa, que requerían más acción y menos actuación.

Él agarró el frente de la camisa de Bella, enterrando sus dedos en el material y tirando de ella hacia adelante, en la posición inicial. Cuando el director no gritó "acción" inmediatamente, él se encontró mirándola a los ojos. Eran marrones. Un marrón muy bonito.

Edward no sabía por qué eso le llamó la atención en ese momento. Estaban parados tan cerca, el cuerpo de ella contra el de él. Él dejó que su mirada amenazadora se relajara a algo mucho más suave e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca. Tan cerca que él podía sentir su aliento caliente. Estaban tan cerca que él sentía un cosquilleo por el toque superficial de su piel. Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Atentos.

Bella saltó ligeramente cuando se escuchó el sonido de la claqueta.

—Acción.

Edward puso sus manos en el centro del pecho de Bella y empujó fuerte. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron y, en ese instante, él pudo ver que algo estaba mal. Ella no había estado preparada o al menos había estado desequilibrada. Las manos de ella se alzaron, se agarró de la baranda con una y con la otra se sujetó del brazo de él, tratando de mantenerse estable.

Funcionó. Sin embargo, su agarre hizo que Edward perdiera el equilibrio. Él escuchó su propio grito de sorpresa antes de que cayera en las escaleras y rodara.

Él tuvo un solo pensamiento mientras se golpeaba y rebotaba por las escaleras. Bella hacía lucir esto elegante. Elegante era la última cosa que él era cuando aterrizó en un montón poco digno al final de la escalera. Aturdido, él no se podía mover, respirar o encontrarle sentido al ruido que surgió a su alrededor.

Era mármol falso, eso probablemente lo había salvado de romperse el cráneo, pero había estado muy cerca. Edward tuvo que estirarse para sacarse el aturdimiento, mientras trataba de concentrarse en las voces a su alrededor.

—Atrás. Déjenme revisarlo.

Edward parpadeó varias veces mientras la doctora, que trabajaba en el set en caso de que un truco saliera mal, se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

—Quédese acostado, señor Cullen —ordenó ella, forzándolo hacia abajo con una mano en su pecho—. Déjeme controlarlo.

Sabiendo que era mejor no discutir, él dejó que la doctora hiciera su trabajo. Probablemente era lo mejor. El dolor había empezado a aparecer en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Un tiempo después, lo diagnosticaron con un esguince de tobillo, una conmoción cerebral menor, algunos moretones dispersos al azar y el orgullo herido. La filmación se vería afectada y eso llegaría a las páginas de chismes. Las personas tendrían preguntas y opiniones.

Él estaba descansando en su tráiler mientras esperaba por las visitas inevitables que seguían. Las personas del seguro. Alguien del estudio seguramente. Su publicista. Su agente. Los pensamientos de eso le daban un dolor de cabeza mayor y eso era decir algo.

Un suave golpe llegó y Edward suspiró. Él consideró mandarlos lejos, pero quería terminar con eso.

—Adelante.

No era ninguna de las personas que él esperaba. En su lugar, una Bella muy contrariada entró en su tráiler y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ella presionó sus labios juntos, mirándolo y después a su tobillo vendado, mientras su rostro se tornaba de un interesante color rojizo.

—Lo siento —exclamó, no sonaba para nada como la persona descarada y segura de sí misma que solía ser—. Lo siento mucho. No sé en qué estaba pensando para agarrarte de esa manera. Esa es una especie de la primera regla para ser un doble de riesgo: no lastimes al talento. Esa es la razón por la que nosotros estamos aquí. Si hay...

—Guau. —Él levantó una mano y presionó la otra en su sien—. No hables tan rápido. Mi cerebro no puede seguirte el ritmo.

—Oh, hombre. Lo siento. Realmente, yo...

—Bella. —Él suspiró e hizo un intento de sonreírle—. Fue un accidente. Sé que tú no querías lastimarme. —Él puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. La luz lo estaba molestando.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Traerte algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? Sé que tienes gente para eso, pero puedo hacer algo. Yo… Yo… Yo puedo decir que sí.

Sorprendido, Edward levantó su brazo para mirarla.

—¿Decir que sí? —Él bufó, sus labios temblando divertidos—. ¿Quieres decir que sí a mi invitación para salir a almorzar?

—Oh, hombre. Oh, hombre. Eso fue estúpido. No quise decir eso. Es decir, podría hacerlo, pero yo no… Quiero decir, ¿por qué querrías hacer eso ahora?

Él se rio, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Una cita de lástima para hacerme sentir mejor?

—No quise decir eso.

—Oh, Dios. —Él puso su brazo sobre sus ojos otra vez. Su cabeza le latía con fuerza, pero esto era demasiado divertido como para no reírse. Él siguió riéndose a pesar del dolor—. Bueno, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedes hacer después de herirme gravemente es dejarme traerte la bebida que no podré tomar por algunos días. —Él bufó otra vez, muy divertido.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Sí. —Él sacó su brazo de sus ojos otra vez—. Sin embargo, tú ya te ofreciste. No puedes dar marcha atrás ahora, especialmente porque me tiraste por las escaleras.

Ella frunció sus labios, un poco de la tristeza estableciéndose en su expresión.

—¿Me estás culpando?

—¿Si funciona? Seguro.

—Bueno. Bueno. Bueno. Tus verdaderos colores surgen.

—Supongo que, después de todo, soy un chico malo que no acepta un no como respuesta.

—Ya me habías dicho que era uno de tus trucos retorcidos.

—Sí. Esto era todo parte de mi plan. —Él hizo un gesto hacia su pierna vendada.

—Que siniestro.

—Realmente me estoy metiendo en mi papel del villano. —Él le guiñó un ojo—. Entonces, ya que al parecer tengo un par de días libres… ¿cenamos? ¿Mañana cuando esté más consciente?

Una sonrisa surgió en la esquina de la boca de ella.

—Bien. Pero solo porque te lastimé.

—Eres, como siempre, muy generosa, señorita Swan. Y el placer de comprarte un trago hace que valga la pena la grave lesión.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? A Edward parece que le gusta Bella, pero ella se "entrenó" para el trabajo :P Pero al final si van a salir... ¿qué creen que pasará?_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios a krisr0405, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Cary, LicetSalvatore, Merce, Shaki, Mel. ACS, Noelia, EllaesCM, Tecupi y Tata XOXO._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—¿Alguna vez sientes que tienes trece cuando te llevan a tus citas? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward bufó, mirando a su guardaespaldas y cuñado.

—¿Has visto mis fotos escolares de cuando tenía trece? Nadie quería tener citas con _eso_.

—Rosalie me dijo que te ve todo el tiempo en esas estúpidas listas. "Celebridades que le patearon el trasero a la pubertad" o lo que sea.

—No me extrañaría que Rosalie le haya contado eso a la prensa. Esa es una de las desventajas ocultas de ser una celebridad, ¿sabes? Los hermanos se volverán molestos. Eso es lo que los hermanos hacen, pero cuando eres famoso, la forma en la que se vuelven molestos es convirtiéndose en fuentes anónimas para los sitios de chismes. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Seguramente le pagaron para traicionarme.

—Sabes que Rosalie no haría eso, ¿cierto?

—Ja. Sé que ahora estás casado con ella, pero todavía la conozco por más tiempo que tú. Y ella no está aquí, no necesitas endulzar las cosas. No se lo diré. —Edward se frotó la cabeza.

—¿Todavía te sientes mal? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estaré bien.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté.

—Sí, estoy un poco atontado. Por eso estás conduciendo.

—Ponte cómodo, superestrella.

Edward se rio entre dientes y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento.

—Así que, ¿cómo le está yendo a Jasper con Gianna?

—El trabajo es fácil. Quiero decir, ella no le da muchos problemas. —Él chasqueó la lengua, su expresión tensa—. Pobre chica, está abrumada, ¿no? Por otro lado, esas cartas me pusieron nervioso. Ellos me ponen nervioso. —Él hizo un gesto con la mano—. Bueno, Jasper no está tomando ningún riesgo con ella.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Edward e hizo una mueca—. Sabes que van a empujarla más profundo en un estado de paranoia si convierten cada salida en un show. La van a convertir en una ermitaña.

—Mejor prevenir que curar.

—Lamentablemente estoy de acuerdo. —Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ya casi estaban en el restaurante. Era un hábito mirar la carretera y las aceras en busca de paparazis—. La convencí de tomar el trabajo. Apesta que tenga que pasar por esto. No era lo que ella quería.

—No es lo que ninguno de nosotros quería —dijo Emmett.

Como estaba observando por la ventana, le llevó un minuto a Edward darse cuenta de que Emmett había dejado de hablar. Eso era inusual. Él lo miró y notó que su cuñado estaba frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada realmente. Es solo que creo que estamos dejando pasar algo obvio.

—¿Cómo?

Emmett lo observó.

—Este idiota enviándole cartas a Gianna… Todas las cartas te mencionan. Su obsesión es contigo, no con ella. —Se frotó la barbilla antes de poner otra vez la mano en el volante—. Estuve pensando que tal vez estamos cuidando a la persona equivocada.

Edward gimió.

—Oh, no. No empieces con eso. Estoy bien. Estaré bien. No necesito una niñera.

—Comenzaré una evaluación de riesgos.

—Mierda. —Edward golpeó su cabeza contra el asiento.

—Deja de llorar por eso. —Él golpeó su puño contra el volante—. Hombre, ya estamos detrás de esto. Si hemos dejado pasar algo en las cartas de los fans, tendremos que comprobar si hay parecido en la letra. ¿No has recibido nada que pueda ser un poco amenazante?

—Recibo cartas amenazantes todo el tiempo. Tú sabes eso.

—Quiero decir como las que Gianna está recibiendo, un poco más personales.

Edward dudó por un segundo demasiado largo antes de responder y Emmett hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Se supone que tienes que decirme cuando algo pasa, cualquier pequeña cosa, es lo mínimo. Trabaja conmigo, Edward. Si mueres bajo mi cuidado, nadie va a contratarme otra vez.

—¿Me darías un respiro? No soy el presidente. Nadie me matará, no soy tan importante.

—¿Recuerdas a ese fan que trató de matar al presidente Reagan para impresionar a Jodie Foster?

—Obama tiene gente para eso, Emmett. Lo tienen cubierto.

—Sí, pero si detengo algo como esto, Obama podría contratarme. Entonces no tendría que estar llevando tu tonto trasero por ahí cuando podría estar dándole a tu hermana.

Edward levantó sus manos.

—Whoa… Oye, hay imágenes que no necesito en mi cabeza. Gracias.

Emmett sonrió.

—Asesinatos presidenciales a un lado, ahí está la verdadera razón por la que no puedo dejarte morir. Las personas que están llorando por su hermano muerto usualmente no están de humor para el sexo.

—Todos saben que el sexo de funeral es el más caliente después del sexo de reconciliación.

—Prefiero no probar esa teoría. Ahora dime sobre las cartas.

—Después de mi cita. —Edward agarró la manija de la puerta, listo para salir.

Emmett bloqueó las puertas y lo observó fijamente.

—Puedo patearte el trasero cuando tienes un buen día y hoy estás herido. Respóndeme.

—No son perturbadoras. No en el mismo sentido que las que le llegan a Gianna. Aunque hablan de ella y, ahora que pienso en ello, comparándola con la que Gianna me mostró, suenan como parte de la misma conversación.

—¿Y tú no pensaste que eso era importante?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada que no haya escuchado. Tú sabes que muchos de ellos piensan que me conocen. Un montón de ellos hablan como si fuésemos mejores amigos. Estas cartas sobresalen. Están en mi mesa de noche.

—Pasaré por ahí y las recogeré mientras comes —dijo Emmett. Destrabó las puertas—. ¿Necesitas una escolta?

Edward salió del auto cuidadosamente, saltando un poco para no apoyar el peso en el pie herido.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Uh, huh. Bueno, no me pagan por mantenerte a salvo de ti mismo, así que diviértete. No te quedes hasta demasiado tarde.

Agradecido de que Emmett no insistiera en ir con él, Edward sacó de atrás sus muletas, antes de que su cuñado cambiara de opinión. Él saludó y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del restaurante donde lo estaba esperando el gerente.

—Es muy agradable verte otra vez, Edward —dijo, estrechando su mano.

—Gracias. ¿Está mi amiga aquí?

—Sí, señor.

Edward hizo una mueca. Tenía la esperanza de llegar antes que Bella para no lucir como un rengo, pero lo que sea. No era como si no lo hubiese visto mucho peor el día anterior. Juntando toda la dignidad que podía, siguió al gerente a su mesa usual.

Era un restaurante indio. La iluminación era tenue, lo que era una ventaja para Edward. Una cosa era evadir a los paparazis que llegaban por todas partes. Pero lo que usualmente pasaba era que algún cliente entusiasmado se metía en el papel de medio de comunicación. Edward miró alrededor e hizo una mueca ante cuantos celulares vio. Nadie lo estaba mirando todavía, pero las muletas llamaban la atención, por decir lo menos.

Su atención se desvió tan pronto como estuvo sentado frente a Bella. Lucía como si ella recién hubiese salido del set de la película. Su cabello tenía el estilo del personaje principal, su largo cabello castaño salvaje y despeinado. Era sexy excepto que ella también parecía cansada hasta los huesos. Su sonrisa era genuina mientras él se sentaba.

—No has tenido un buen día —dijo él, no preguntó.

—Estuvo bien. —Ella hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse más derecha—. Ellos me dijeron que estuviese en el set a las cuatro de la mañana.

Edward negó.

—Eso es inhumano. ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, realmente no puedo culparlos porque es técnicamente mi culpa. —Ella hizo un gesto hacia su pierna—. Tuvieron que reorganizar el calendario de grabación, así que nosotros, Alec y yo, tuvimos que hacer un truco que se supone no habríamos hecho hasta dentro de una semana y media. Necesitábamos la práctica.

—Eso no suena seguro.

Bella sacudió una mano, pero después hizo una mueca. Viendo la mirada en la cara de él, rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros sacándose su chaqueta ligera. Debajo, estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba sus brazos. Más específicamente, mostraba el horrendo cardenal cerca de su hombro.

—Tomó algo de tiempo hacerlo bien, pero estamos bien. Tengo un moretón en mi trasero del mismo tamaño. Si estabas buscando alguna compensación por lo que hice ayer, puedo decirte que la tienes.

Edward siseó en simpatía.

—Y viniste directo desde el set, ¿no?

Ella tocó su cabello, su sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo? Sí, solo me cambié y me limpié toda la sangre.

Eran pasadas las ocho.

—Bella, hubiese entendido si me cancelabas. Después de un día como este, debes estar exhausta.

—No es nada. He estado peor. Además, estoy muerta de hambre. No comí en todo el día y no he tenido comida india en meses. —Ella le sonrió—. Mi cuerpo no es tan valioso como el tuyo. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar mientras estoy herida.

—Primero, tú me tiraste por las escaleras y luego tú me llamaste cobarde. No sé, Bella. Eres abusiva, eso es lo que eres.

—Declarar los hechos, señor Cullen, no me hace una idiota.

—Mmmm…

La mesera vino. Viendo la mirada de hambre en los ojos de Bella, Edward dejó que ella ordenara por los dos. Él estuvo sorprendido cuando ella ordenó la mitad del menú.

—Mis ojos son más grandes que mi estómago —dijo ella, luciendo un poco avergonzada.

—El servicio de catering de esta producción es excelente, ¿sabías? Ellos son muy buenos manteniendo la mesa abastecida.

—No tenía mucha hambre cuando paramos para almorzar. Además de eso, fue un día realmente agotador. —Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo—. Estoy en la casita del perro, ¿sabes? —La piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó—. Podría haberte matado.

—El suelo de mármol no está hecho de mármol.

—Podrías haberte roto el cuello.

—Fue un accidente. Técnicamente hablando, podría romper mi cuello en cualquier momento, tropezando con mis propios pies.

Ella lo observó desde abajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Realmente no estás enojado?

—Estoy dejando que me trajeras a esta cita por lástima, ¿no? ¿Te lo habría permitido si estuviese enojado?

—No es una cita por lástima.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que obtenga un beso de buenas noches?

—Menos cuarenta y tres.

—¿Ves? Una cita por lástima.

Ella hizo un ruido de exasperación.

—No es una cita por lástima.

—Está bien. Entonces me dejarás pagar la cena.

Ante eso, ella estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué probará que pagues la cena?

—Nada. Solo que ahora me siento mal por pedirle a tu jefe que te despida.

Bella sonrió.

—Oh, campeón. Aunque no tengo dudas de que tienes el poder de despedirme, la orden tendría que venir de alguien en una posición más alta que mi jefe.

—¿Eso crees?

—Considerando que mi jefe es mi padre, sí, estoy bastante segura de eso. —Ella mordió la esquina de un naan*, observándolo serenamente mientras masticaba.

—Mira, me tienes en desventaja. Se me ocurrió anoche que tú hiciste todas estas bromas sobre lo que los fans locos saben de mí, pero eso significa que tú también lo sabes. —Él apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos—. No sé, Bella. Eso suena como que eres una súper fan.

—Oh, sí. Soy la vicepresidenta de tu fan club —dijo, su voz era irónica aunque él podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas incluso con la luz suave—. O tal vez, cuando tienes un trabajo como el mío, se vuelve parte de tu rutina mirar entrevistas relevantes y memes vergonzosos en internet.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que viste ese que…

—¿Con la cara? Oh, sí, campeón. Muy sexy.

—Como estaba diciendo, me tienes en desventaja. Sabes mucho sobre mí y yo no sé casi nada sobre ti, excepto que te gusta tirar a los hombres por las escaleras.

—Eres una persona terrible.

—Sí, sí —dijo Edward, haciendo un gesto con su mano descartando lo que dijo, como si no fuera importante—. ¿Entonces Charlie Swan es tu papá? Debería haber sumado dos más dos. Él está haciendo un excelente trabajo.

—Para ser honesta, estoy sorprendida de que sepas su nombre.

—Una de las razones por las que siempre acepto ante la posibilidad de hacer una película de acción son las escenas de riesgo. Es un trabajo tedioso, pero como solo tengo que hacer las cosas más básicas, me gusta verlos a ustedes trabajar. Me molestaron para que me lo tomara con tranquilidad hoy, esa es la única razón por la que no estuve ahí para verlos a ti y a Alec trabajar.

Edward mordió un poco de naan y masticó, pensando un momento.

»Así que dijiste que tu madre disfrutaba persiguiendo algo más grande que la vida. Entiendo que ella fue absorbida por el glamour del trabajo de tu padre, ¿no?

—Ah, sí. Mi trabajo es muy glamuroso.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que lo que haces es impresionante —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella agachó la cabeza con un poco de timidez.

—Yo, mmm… Sí. Ella lo vio hacer un loco truco que involucraba un camión y fuego. Ella estaba…

—¿Deslumbrada? —Edward le sonrió—. No puedo decir que la culpo. —Él dudó un momento antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Es por eso que eres tan cínica respecto a tener citas?

La cabeza de ella se levantó y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Por qué cuando alguien, particularmente una mujer, no está desesperada por tener citar es cínica? No soy cínica. El amor y tener citas suenan como algo divertido, seguro. Incluso admito que disfruto una buena comedia romántica, pero no es lo único ahí afuera. —Ella se encogió de hombros y se estremeció—. Solo no está en la parte superior de mi lista de deseos. Tengo otras mierdas que hacer, mi amigo. Tengo un trabajo demandante y una lujuria por viajar.

—No hay tiempo para el amor, doctor Jones. —Edward le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa—. No quise ofenderte.

—No lo hiciste, en serio. Es un tema viejo en general. Mis amigos que no están en el negocio no entienden por qué no estoy saltando sobre cada actor al que puedo ponerle las manos encima. Y, obviamente, nadie entiende por qué no tengo citas.

—Me puedo identificar con eso. No soy muy serio sobre tener citas. Creo que sería lindo tener una familia, alguien por quien ir a casa, pero no es una necesidad. No me siento menos sin eso. Si estoy intrigado por alguien, encuentro la forma de pasar más tiempo con esa persona. —Él la miró—. Espero que eso no sea insultante.

—Oye, hombre, hay cosas mucho peores que ser considerada intrigante.

El resto de la cena pasó sin problemas. Pasaron al postre y una oferta de tomar unos tragos, porque Edward no estaba listo para dejar de hablar con ella todavía.

Bella suspiró.

—Me gustaría. En serio me gustaría, pero mañana será otro largo día en el que patearán mi trasero. Tengo que estar a las cuatro de la mañana otra vez.

—¿Así que tu padre es el que te está castigando por tratar de matarme?

Ella sonrió.

—No. El director fue el que decidió que esos trucos en particular eran los más fácil de filmar sin ti alrededor. Mi papá solo está tratando de asegurarse que no me lastimo. —Ella rodó sus hombros dolorosos—. Tú sabes, es peor de lo que esperaba.

—Bien. —Edward se paró—. ¿Vamos?

—La cuenta no vino y creo difícil que puedas comer y salir corriendo con esas —dijo, señalando sus muletas.

—Ya me ocupé de la cuenta.

Valía la pena observar la cara de asombro de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Soy una persona muy escurridiza. —Él sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de "está bien, está bien"—. Ellos me conocen. Tengo una cuenta.

—Escurridizo, Cullen. Tal vez es parte de tu plan. Si te debo la cena, tendré que aceptar otra cita.

Él se rio entre dientes y se acercó para tocar su hombro.

—No es un concurso, Swan. Esta ha sido una de las noches más intrigantes que he tenido últimamente. Espero que no haya sido una tarea demasiado pesada para ti.

—Oh, bueno. Sabes que he hecho cosas más desagradables en mi vida. —Los ojos de ella brillaban con alegría.

—Estoy contento de escuchar eso. ¿Dónde estacionaste?

—Ah, no lo hice. Me trajeron hasta aquí, porque era la única forma de que tuviera tiempo para quitarme todo ese maldito maquillaje. —Ella agarró su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro—. Tomaré un taxi.

—Mi cuñado me va a recoger. No tengo problema en llevarte, si quieres.

Bella dudó un momento y Edward sonrió.

»Si estás preocupada de que no pueda mantener mis manos para mí mismo, tienes que saber que Emmett también es un guardaespaldas. Él te protegerá.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

—Puedo patearte el trasero yo si quieres meterme mano. Solo no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Eso es todo.

—Has sido muy clara sobre lo que quieres y lo que no.

—Sí, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que para algunos hombres ser clara no es suficiente.

—Muy cierto, pero no soy uno de esos tipos.

La sonrisa de ella fue gentil.

—Creo eso. Está bien, si está bien para ti y para Emmett, me encantaría un aventón.

—Él estará bien con eso. De todas formas, necesitas ser investigada apropiadamente. —Él le guiñó para que ella supiera que estaba bromeando.

—Yo, yo, yo. ¿Estamos llenos de arrogancia hoy?

Hicieron el camino hacia la entrada trasera, Edward paró para decirle al gerente que todo había estado delicioso como de costumbre. Mientras salían, Edward se tropezó y se hubiera caído si Bella no hubiese agarrado su brazo, manteniéndolo estable.

—Caminar con muletas no es tan fácil como parece —dijo, mirando a los ofensivos aparatos.

—Soy consciente. —Ella lo miró como si estuviera considerando sus próximas palabras—. Puedo cargarte, si quieres.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Seguro que puedes.

—¿Quieres probarme, viejo?

—Ow. Para una cosa tan pequeña, tienes algunas puntas afiladas, ¿no? Solo tengo treinta y cuatro.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero siempre estás diciendo cosas como "a tu edad" cuando hablas conmigo. Eso te hace sonar como un anciano. Lo que hace que me pregunte…

—¿Qué te preguntas?

—Por qué coqueteaste conmigo en primer lugar. ¿Es por la cosa de Hollywood? Tú sabes, la protagonista es quince años menor que el protagonista.

—Doce. Soy doce años mayor que tú. —Él tuvo que reírse—. Y no. Como sabes todo sobre mí, probablemente ya sabes que las mujeres con las que salí con cierto grado de seriedad eran de mi edad, si no eran mayores.

—Mmmm, ¿y las que caen en la categoría de relaciones no serias? —Bella agitó una mano—. No importa. Volviendo al principio, puedo cargarte fácilmente.

Él la observó, sus ojos recorrieron su pequeño cuerpo. Ella arqueó una ceja y, sin más comentarios, lo sacó de sus muletas, metiéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Whoa, whoa, whoa. —Edward se removió, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ella.

Era raro —él no encajaba en sus brazos como ella lo haría en los de él— pero ella tampoco estaba luchando tanto para levantarlo. Ella se rio, el sonido un poco sin aliento, y lo cargó varios pasos antes de bajarlo.

Que, por supuesto, fue justo cuando Emmett estacionó.

—No hay forma de que no hayas visto eso, ¿verdad? —Como si Edward tuviera que preguntar. Emmett lo estaba observando por la ventana con una sonrisa como la del gato que se comió al canario.

En lugar de responderle, Emmett miró a Bella.

—Hola, Bella. Gracias por eso. En serio.

—Un gusto conocerte —dijo mientras entraba a la parte trasera del auto.

—A la casa de Bella, Emmett —dijo Edward después de que se hicieron las presentaciones y estrecharon sus manos—. Es en Los Feliz.

Emmett miró a Edward y meneó sus cejas.

—¿Te dejo ahí?

—Bella. Estamos dejando ahí a Bella.

—Ya veo.

Edward tuvo que resistir la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Esta noche le había dado demasiadas municiones a Emmett.

Por otra parte, Edward reflexionó mientras escuchaba a Bella dirigir algo de su sarcasmo hacia Emmett, había valido la pena.

* * *

 _*_ _ **Naan**_ _: es un pan plano, elaborado de harina de trigo y generalmente con levadura. Es de consumo corriente en varias regiones de Asia central y de Asia del sur._

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Al parecer Edward también está recibiendo cartas extrañas y esta cita, me gusta mucho como se llevan estos dos, ¿y a ustedes?_

 _¡Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Respondiendo algunas preguntas en los rr, las actualizaciones son los martes y sábados por ahora. Cualquier cambio les avisaré._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho recibirlos: bbluelilas, tulgarita, lizdayanna, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, krisr0405, carolaaproboste.v, adriana molina, Mel. ACS, Cary, Tecupi, Pera l.t, Noelia, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44 y jupy._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El día que Edward supuestamente tenía que volver al set, dos días después de su cita por lástima con Bella, su teléfono sonó demasiado temprano en la mañana. Gruñendo, Edward se giró sobre su espalda, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa de noche para encontrar su teléfono.

—¿Hola? —Arrojó su brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Buenos días, sol. Esta es una llamada de cortesía para dejarte saber que si Gigi pasó la noche contigo, ustedes tal vez querrán considerar un plan de extracción antes de dejar la casa.

Edward parpadeó, para estar seguro de que realmente estaba despierto antes de responderle a su publicista.

—Benjamin, ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Por qué mierda estaría Gianna aquí?

—Ah. ¿Fue inocente?

—¿De qué estás hablando? No he visto a Gianna en tres días.

Había silencio en el otro lado de la línea y después un suspiro.

—¿Tienes tu computadora?

Edward se sentó con un gruñido y arrastró su computadora hacia él, apretando el botón para poner a Benjamin en alta voz. Él bostezó otra vez.

—Sí.

Casi al mismo tiempo que dijo la palabra una notificación de un email apareció.

—Oh, jódeme —murmuró Edward bajo su aliento mientras la página principal de uno de los tabloides más grandes aparecía.

 _¿Gigi ha_ _enamorado_ _al soltero perpetuo Edward Cullen*?_ , gritaba el titular. Debajo había una fotografía de Edward, su mejilla presionada contra la de Bella, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La cabeza de ella estaba girada y su cara estaba casi completamente oculta por el brazo de él.

Edward tenía que admirar a regañadientes el mensaje detrás de las palabras. El paparazi que sacó la foto tendría que haber visto a Bella levantarlo. El idiota estaba burlándose de él.

—Tienes suerte de que tengo amigos en los tabloides. Ellos me avisaron, pero eso quiere decir que sus amigos fotógrafos tuvieron el mismo aviso. La historia saldrá online temprano en la tarde, pero yo esperaría un incremento de la presencia de paparazi desde la mañana. Estoy seguro de que tratarán de atrapar a Gianna saliendo de tu casa o a ti de la de ella.

—Bueno, estarán decepcionados.

Benjamin tarareó.

—Así que, ¿qué tan cierto es?

Edward bostezó y se rascó el pecho mientras miraba la foto de la portada. Tenía que darle crédito a los paparazi a veces. El titular correcto con la fotografía correcta captada desde el ángulo correcto, y ellos habían inventado una parte de su vida que no existía.

—Es verdadera —dijo, cayendo hacia atrás sobre la cama—. Parcialmente.

Benjamin alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué parte?

—Realmente me estaban arrastrando sobre mis pies*. Literalmente. Esa es una foto de una mujer cargándome, que es la razón por la que mi cabeza está presionada de esa forma contra la de ella. —Con la sonrisa de sorpresa, él se veía como un hombre feliz de tener sus brazos alrededor de la mujer—. Ella me sorprendió. Ella me cargó.

Las cejas de Benjamin se alzaron ante eso.

—¿Gigi te cargó? ¿La pequeña bebé Gigi?

—Esa es la parte que no es verdad. Esa no es Gianna Gage. Esa es Bella Swan.

—¿Quién demonios es Bella Swan?

—La doble de riesgo de Gianna.

—Oh —dijo Benjamin—. Oh. Bueno, maldición.

—¿Maldición?

—Estaba deseando que fuera verdad. Fue una gran cosa cuando se anunció que tú y Gigi trabajarían juntos. Si ustedes dos estuvieran juntos en la vida real, eso sería un punto ganador.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Lamento decepcionarte. ¿Ya alertaste a la gente de Gianna?

—Por supuesto. Si ella realmente no es la de la foto, apuesto que el beep persistente en mi oreja es Tia. —Él suspiró—. ¿Cómo quieres manejar esto?

—Suena como que tenemos un poco de tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el set? Dile a Tia que vaya también. De esa forma todos podemos hablar. Bella también tiene algo que decir en esto. Si queremos reconocer toda la historia, negar que es Gianna, los paparazi empezarán a investigar quién es.

—No sería necesariamente algo malo dejar que los tabloides crean lo que ellos quieran creer —dijo Benjamin, su tono reflexivo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no eres el que tendrá que lidiar con los paparazis en tu cara. Tú sabes que son rabiosos si creen que han agarrado un bocado de algo.

—Buen punto. Esperaremos hasta hablar con Gianna y Bella.

Edward reenvió el email a su asistente, Charlotte, y a Emmett, así ellos no serían agarrados desprevenidos. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que su alarma sonara, pero Edward salió de la cama de todos modos.

No debería haber estado sorprendido de encontrar a Emmett en su cocina con café.

—Te reunirás con Benjamin y la gente de Gianna por esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó comenzando en el medio de la conversación como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, agarrando el café y mirando a Emmett con sospecha.

—Tengo un plan. Jasper se reunirá con nosotros ahí también. ¿Bella estará en el set hoy? La necesitamos.

Edward gruñó.

—Estás a punto de hacer de esto una producción, ¿no?

—Sabes que me pagas para mantenerte a salvo, ¿no? ¿Para evaluar y neutralizar posibles amenazas? Sé que esto no es algo que quieres oír, Edward, pero ese lunático que les está enviando cartas a ti y a Gianna, requiere que nos preocupemos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con las fotos?

Ante eso Emmett sonrió.

—Ya lo verás. Mientras tanto, vamos. Te llevaré al trabajo.

Edward suspiró resignado. Él había esperado manejar hoy, ya que los doctores del estudio le habían dado el visto bueno. Él se puso sus gafas de sol y agitó un brazo.

—Está bien, entonces. Vamos.

.

.

—¿Ustedes dos están locos? —preguntó Edward, mirando entre Emmett y Jasper—. Déjenme ver si entendí esto bien. Ustedes quieren que nosotros, Bella y yo, sigamos viéndonos, solo que quieren que ella pretenda ser Gianna.

—Eso nos permitiría controlar algunas variables —dijo Jasper—. Tal vez sería más fácil determinar cuál de ustedes dos es el objetivo del acosador.

—Si alguno de nosotros está siendo acosado —dijo Edward.

Jasper lo ignoró.

—Con el factor celos, si esta persona piensa que ustedes están juntos, tal vez salga antes a la luz. Podemos arreglar esta cosa más pronto y ustedes podrán volver a su vida.

—Quieren usarnos como carnada. No, quieren usar a Bella como carnada.

—En una situación controlada —dijo Emmett.

—Ustedes dos están locos.

—Nosotros estamos…

—Si vas a recordarme otra vez que te pago para hacer cosas como esta, bueno, conozco unas escaleras de mármol falsas por las que puedo tirarte. —Él le guiñó a Bella—. Aprendí de la mejor.

Emmett resopló.

—¿Tú y qué ejército me tirarán por las escaleras? —Él cruzó sus brazos, mostrando sus impresionantes músculos.

Edward se giró hacia Gianna y Bella.

—Díganle que está loco. Si ustedes dos lo sostienen, yo lo golpearé por ustedes.

Fue Tia, la publicista de Gianna, la que habló. Ella se giró hacia Gianna con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vas a buscar café con Jasper?

Para sorpresa de Edward, Gianna asintió.

—Está bien.

Cuando ella se fue, él dejó caer la cabeza con un gruñido.

—Puedo ver su inocencia desapareciendo. —Miró a Tia—. La convertirás en uno de esos actores que planean cada movimiento que hacen, cada relación que tienen.

Tia estrechó sus ojos.

—Señor Cullen, escuché sobre el desafortunado accidente que tuvo.

Edward resopló.

—¿Quién no lo hizo? Esas fueron unas muy buenas fotos para los paparazis. Tú sabes, me han dicho que parezco diez años más joven cuando mi pelo está en todas direcciones como ahí. Y unos patéticos puntos extras por las muletas. —Hizo un gesto hacia Benjamin—. Este me dijo que me hacen lucir simpático, aunque no tengo idea de por qué necesito parecer simpático, y el estudio está feliz porque es más atención para la película. Nada dice más película de acción como un actor lastimado.

La mujer parecía un poco divertida.

—Mi punto es que no ha estado alrededor los últimos días. Sé que usted fue el que habló con Gianna para que tomara el papel. Ella estaba asustada. Ella estaba muy asustada por esas cartas, pero usted la convenció de hacer el trabajo. Las cartas aumentaron desde que la producción entró en pleno apogeo y ella no lo está manejando bien.

—¿Oh? —Edward hizo una mueca—. Sabía que ella había recibido más cartas, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar.

Tia se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Usted y yo sabemos que ella no está acostumbrada a esto. Ella está asustada y está afectando su trabajo. No estoy tratando de manejar su vida. Honestamente quiero lo mejor para ella. Y es por eso que me gusta este plan.

Ella se giró hacia Bella y sonrió gentilmente.

—Señorita Swan, tenemos una oferta para usted.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron.

—Oh, está mañana se está poniendo más interesante.

—Sé que es mucho pedir —dijo Tia—. Esto no afectará su vida. Nadie sabe quién es usted. Pero si usted está de acuerdo con esto, lo apreciaríamos mucho y sería muy bien recompensada.

Los ojos de Bella casi se salen de su cabeza.

—¿Usted quiere pagarme por hacer esto? —Ella miró a Edward y alejó la mirada—. ¿Qué obtiene Edward? No creo que usted pueda pagar su tarifa.

Emmett sonrió.

—Tal vez te perdiste la parte en la que dijimos que estamos tratando que esta persona potencialmente peligrosa salga a la luz, así él no tiene que preocuparse.

—Y quieres poner a Bella en peligro —dijo Edward, frotándose la frente.

—Tú eres el que dice que estamos exagerando. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza—. No eres el presidente, Edward, como me recuerdas tan a menudo. Y es en situaciones controladas, ese es el punto. Mi equipo y yo estaremos alrededor.

Edward hundió sus palmas en sus ojos, refunfuñando para sí mismo.

—Esto es ridículo.

—¿Pero lo haremos? —preguntó Emmett.

Con un suspiro, Edward se giró hacia Bella.

—Esto es mucho pedir. Este es mi problema y siento mucho haberte metido en esto.

La comisura de la boca de ella se levantó.

—Te dije que no quería tener una cita con un actor, pero bueno, no puedo decir que eres predecible.

Antes de que él pudiera responder a eso, ella se giró hacia Tia y Emmett, sentándose más recta.

—Está bien, díganme más de lo que tienen pensado. Solo para que lo sepan, pongo mis límites en los vídeos sexuales.

.

.

Fue un largo día. A Edward le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía la pierna. Él quería agarrar sus cosas del tráiler e ir a casa.

Gruñó cuando vio que alguien lo estaba esperando, apoyado al lado de la puerta de su tráiler. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que era Bella y que tenía café. No dijo nada al principio, solo sostuvo su mirada, sus ojos nunca la dejaron mientras abría la puerta del tráiler. Él agarró su bolso de adentro y cerró otra vez.

—Hola —dijo sonriéndole.

Ella le sonrió de regreso, ofreciéndole uno de los cafés que tenía en la mano.

—Hola.

—Gracias. —Edward cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un trago reparador—. Demonios, necesitaba eso.

—No te culpo. —Ella bostezó—. Los dos equipos estuvieron muy ocupados hoy.

—Al menos estaremos en casa antes de medianoche.

Ella tarareó.

—Tú tal vez. Nosotros todavía tenemos una toma más, pero el set todavía no está listo.

Edward hizo una mueca con simpatía.

—Brutal. ¿Entonces a qué debo este placer?

Los ojos de ella brillaron con picardía mientras le sonreía.

—Vine a darte las gracias por el nuevo trabajo, obviamente. Un trabajo bastante fácil para un doble de riesgo.

—Ah. En serio, lo siento por eso.

—Sabes, campeón, si querías una segunda cita podrías solo haber preguntado.

Edward arqueó una ceja en respuesta, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—¿Me estás diciendo que habrías dicho que sí?

—Bueno, no, pero esto es un poco mucho, ¿no?

Él la enfrentó con una mirada seria y cansada.

—Actúo para vivir, Bella. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero no tanto como para querer actuar mi vida social también.

Bella lo estudió por un momento.

—Está bien, ¿qué sobre esto? Me gustas, Edward Cullen.

Los labios de él temblaron y la miró.

—Sonó como algo doloroso de admitir.

—Estoy tratando de mantener tu ego controlado. De todos modos, el punto es que bajo otras circunstancias toda esta cosa suena como un montón de diversión. Joder a los paparazis suena como algo divertido. —Ella alzó la cabeza—. Suena como algo que haría con mi amigo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Edward inclinó la cabeza. Divertirse con una amiga sonaba mucho mejor que dejar que su guardaespaldas dictara su vida.

—Funciona para mí también. También me gustas, Bella Swan. ¿Cómo firmo para este contrato de amistad? ¿Te busco en Facebook?

—Ja. Seguro. Haz eso, campeón.

—Hablando con seriedad, ese no es un mal giro para las cosas. Prefiero ser tu amigo que tu trabajo*.

Bella resopló, tirando sus brazos hacia arriba con fingida indignación.

—Y ahora me llamas puta.

—Dije trabajo, no John* —dijo Edward con una risa—. Además ya negociaste esa parte de tu contrato. Sin videos desnudos.

—Sí. Necesito un doble de cuerpo para este tipo de cosas. Además los pechos de Gianna son mucho más grandes que los míos.

—Nada que un poco de relleno no pueda arreglar. —Él luchó para no reírse por la mirada despectiva que ella le dio—. Por razones de precisión, por supuesto. Creo que tus pechos son lindos.

—¿Me estás acosando sexualmente?

—Estoy probando tus límites. Los amigos deben conocer el sentido del humor del otro.

—Bonita historia.

—Oye, Bella —llamó alguien desde el otro lado del estacionamiento—. La pausa terminó. Vamos a continuar.

Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ya voy.

—Bueno, amiga, te dejaré volver al trabajo. —Edward sonrió y estiró su mano apretando brevemente la de Bella—. Creo que tienes razón. Esto será muy divertido.

* * *

*El titular dice: "Has Gigi Swept Perpetual Bachelor Edward Cullen Off His Feet?", que puede significar enamorado, y literalmente arrastrado de sus pies, en español se pierde el doble sentido.

*Edward dice "job" en el original, Bella le dice que le dijo puta porque hace referencia a "John" que puede significar cliente de una prostituta, en español se pierde el chiste.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Salieron fotos de Edward y Bella y la prensa está armando toda una historia! Y ese plan... ¿cómo creen que seguirán las cosas?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios: tulgarita, jupy. krisr0405, bbluelilas, Cary, Pili, carolaaproboste.v, LicetSalvatore, Tecupi, Pera l.t, lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Noelia y terewee._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Edward retrocedió con cuidado de su camino de entrada para no atropellar a ningún paparazi de los que estaban en su camino. Los idiotas lo hacían a propósito. Ellos golpeaban su ventana, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos y sacando fotos.

—¿Gigi va a seguirte después? —gritó uno de ellos a través de la ventana, mirándolo deliberadamente.

Detrás de sus gafas de sol, Edward rodó los ojos y continuó avanzando lentamente hacia atrás. Él escuchaba sus comentarios lascivos y se entretenía imaginando fantasías de presionar el acelerador. Solo un poco. Solo lo suficiente para golpear a uno de esos cerdos.

Por otro lado, ellos amarían eso. Los paparazis no amaban nada más que una historia que podían explotar. No había mucho que les gustara más que una celebridad en un alboroto. Ellos lo harían lucir como un maniático con unas pocas fotos y un reporte exagerado de un doctor.

—Supongo que los idiotas están a salvo hoy —dijo Edward para sí mismo, finalmente libre de los paparazis de la calle. Se alejó, mirando a su alrededor para evitar que uno de esos idiotas saltara frente a él.

Él se las arregló para llegar del estudio sin más incidentes y fue llevado a que le arreglaran el pelo y lo maquillaran. Solo otro día en la oficina.

Cuando fue liberado a media mañana para volver a su tráiler mientras el equipo se preparaba para la próxima escena, Edward decidió que tomaría una siesta. Estaba en la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él, y saltó cuando notó una figura estirada sobre su cama.

—¿Qué demonios, Bella? —dijo con una mano sobre su corazón.

Ella tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza, la imagen de la indiferencia mientras sonreía.

—Así que… viendo que me metiste en todo este lío, decidí hacer una evaluación de riesgos. Quería ver cuán fácil sería acosarte. Fue muy fácil.

Con las manos en sus caderas, Edward la observó.

—Probablemente no es un acosador. Nadie entra al estudio sin autorización, lo que tú tienes.

—Tienes una imaginación muy limitada. ¿Tú crees que no es una posibilidad que la persona que está haciendo esto es alguien con acceso al set?

—Mmmm… Tal vez es alguien en esta habitación. —Él se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para apoyarse sobre un codo, cerca pero sin tocarla—. Tal vez no soy yo el que tiene un plan diabólico después de todo.

Él pudo ver la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Él no pudo detenerse. Rodó de forma que estaba apoyado sobre sus dos manos, todavía sin tocarla de ninguna manera, pero sobre su cuerpo, flotando sobre ella.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor, señorita Swan? —preguntó, manteniendo su tono deliberadamente ligero.

La respiración de ella se alteró y estrechó los ojos.

—Oye, hombre, yo solo estaba aquí pasando el rato con mi amigo. ¿Es esta actitud que estás tomando amistosa?

Él no se movió, pero dejó que una sonrisa curvara una comisura de su boca.

—No te estoy seduciendo. Estoy bromeando contigo, amiga.

Ella sonrió.

—Una broma amistosa, ¿no? ¿Bromeas así con Emmett?

—Oh, no. A Emmett le hago cosquillas.

Eso la hizo reír y el sonido de su risa lo hizo sonreír a él. Ella era una mujer hermosa y tenerla debajo de él de esa forma era excitante. Él no quería nada más que dejarse caer, probar sus labios y sentir su cuerpo presionado en cada punto contra el de él.

Exhaló por la nariz.

—No insultaré tu inteligencia. Si me empujas contigo en esta cama, no me resistiré por el bien de nuestra amistad. Creo que hay espacio para esto… —Él bajó más, todavía sin tocarla de ninguna forma—. Y la amistad, pero no estoy presionando. Estás a salvo conmigo. Si creyera que no entiendes eso, no bromearía contigo.

A regañadientes, él se giró hacia un lado, sentándose en la cama.

—Además tú empezaste.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y cuando habló había un toque ronco en su voz.

—¿Yo lo empecé?

Él tarareó.

—O era alguien más a quien encontré aquí, sin invitación, en mi cama. —Él le sonrió—. Broma.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que tienes un ego demasiado grande?

Edward bufó y se levantó, sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.

—Algún que otro reportero. Un buen porcentaje de las personas que han agarrado una revista de entretenimiento. La lista sigue.

—Entonces tengo buena compañía.

—Seguro, si quieres llamar a Perez Hilton* buena compañía.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Ew.

Él levantó las manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

—No es mi culpa que él haya sido la última persona que me llamó presumido.

Bella rodó sobre su estómago así podía mirarlo. Lucía mucho más joven en esa posición, su pelo desordenado y sus pies en el aire. Ella podría haber pasado por una chica de secundaria. Demonios, ella lo había hecho antes. Su último trabajo había sido como doble de riesgo de una actriz de diecisiete años. No era que su juventud lo excitaba. No lo hacía, aunque él pensaba que ella lucía muy linda de esa forma. Más bien, encendía ese raro instinto protector que a veces sentía alrededor de ella.

Edward estiró sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar el techo.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo realmente aquí? Pensé que el equipo de riesgo tenía el día libre hoy.

—Lo tenemos, pero mi papá no. Él y el equipo técnico están repasando el próximo set.

—Eso todavía no explica qué haces aquí.

—Oh, bien. —Ella se giró sobre su espalda otra vez y se estiró, haciendo algún tipo de posición de yoga. Levantando sus caderas de la cama, estiró sus piernas hacia arriba en el aire. Flexible. Ella era malditamente flexible. Incluso su respiración parecía indicar que podía mantener la pose.

—El auto de papá está en el mecánico.

Edward parpadeó, dándose cuenta que ella había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás y lo estaba observando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Huh? —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Estás diciendo que eres su aventón.

—Sí. Su aventón que está muy aburrido. Esa escena que ustedes están haciendo no es muy entretenida.

—Siento mucho decepcionar a una fan.

—Decidí entrar aquí así podría ofrecerle a los tabloides anónimamente algo de información privilegiada. ¿Qué tipo de mierda pide Edward Cullen para su tráiler?

—Sábanas limpias.

—Que demanda terrible.

—Está un poco del lado irrazonable. Mi contrato en realidad dice que las sábanas tienen que estar limpias en una caja o una bolsa. Yo hago mi propia cama.

—Necesitaré que seas más una estrella. ¿Cómo esperas que venda esos secretos? Sábanas limpias —se burló Bella—. Eres una desgracia como celebridad, Edward.

Él suspiró exageradamente.

—Bueno, supongo que he terminado aquí. Renuncio a las películas. Tendré mi casa empacada para el fin de semana. Para la próxima semana, estaré en algún lugar de Illinois, trabajando en una gasolinera. Todo terminó.

Ella se rio otra vez.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, obviamente.

—Otra vez. Parece que no soy el que tiene un plan malvado. —Él levantó la cabeza para darle una mirada malvada. Ella le sonrió, la imagen de la inocencia.

—¿Verdad? Además del hecho de que estoy aburrida, decidí pasar por aquí y ver si el súper agente Musculoso tiene un plan más sólido —dijo Bella.

Edward se sentó más recto.

—El problema con esto es que no estamos seguros de que algo realmente esté pasando. Son todas conjeturas en este punto. Así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es eliminar las variables. La pregunta más grande es si esta persona en verdad está acosando a uno de nosotros, y si lo está, ¿a cuál?

»Empezaremos con Gianna siendo muy cuidadosa. Ella tiene que esconderse y tratar de no estar en ningún lugar donde alguien pueda verla. No paparazis. Por otro lado, nosotros —hizo un gesto señalándolos—, tendremos un perfil un poco más alto. Nada demasiado obvio. Si los paparazis se dan cuenta que no eres Gianna, todo el plan termina.

—No más citas de juegos, ¿eh? —dijo Bella.

—Exactamente. En fin. Como hablamos antes, esperamos que esta persona se agite por nuestra relación falsa y tenga un desliz: deje algo parecido a una pista que Emmett y su gente puedan usar para identificarlo. Pero, esto es un juego a largo plazo. La característica principal de un acosador es la obsesión. Sería natural asumir que ellos buscan patrones. La idea es darle lo que está buscando. Empezaremos yendo a los mismos lugares. Estableceremos cierta consistencia y el acosador se mostrará.

—Y también los paparazis.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, sí, pero los paparazis son obvios. La idea es darnos cuenta quién de ellos no es un paparazi, sino un acosador. Emmett será capaz de darse cuenta si alguno de los clientes o de las personas merodeando afuera se repite en los mismos lugares en los que estamos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Al menos, poner la atención sobre nosotros le dará a Gianna más libertad de movimiento. Si los paparazis piensan que está conmigo, no irán a buscarla donde realmente esté.

—Está bien, ese es el plan. —Bella se giró otra vez y se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre la cama—. ¿Cuál es el primer paso?

Edward miró su reloj y trató de recordar cuánto tiempo tenía hasta el próximo cambio de set. Supuso que lo suficiente. Él se paró y fue al armario.

—Creo que Gianna y yo tendríamos el hábito de ir a la cafetería que está cruzando la calle cuando tengamos un descanso en el set. Ven aquí.

Él se sorprendió cuando Bella obedeció sin hacer comentarios. Ella caminó a su lado. Él la agarró de los hombros y la giró para que lo encarara. Sus labios se curvaron ante la expresión de desconcierto de ella.

—¿Sabes cómo tienes toda esta cosa de no salir con estrellas? —preguntó Edward mientras miraba desde el cuerpo de ella a la colección de chaquetas en su armario.

Ella le arqueó una ceja interrogante.

—Me siento curioso. —Él le tendió una de sus chaquetas más liviana, una verde que estaría bien para el fresco día otoñal—. Busqué a algunos de tus ex. Concretamente los tabloides alrededor de esos días.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Cosas divertidas, ¿cierto?

Edward le tendió una gorra de béisbol y un gorro para que eligiera. Cuando ella apuntó la gorra, él se la puso en la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé en eso antes —dijo él, metiéndole un mechón de cabello debajo de la gorra, alejándolo de sus ojos—. Los tabloides son terribles para nosotros, los actores, quiero decir. Pero al final del día, todavía tenemos fans, respeto, poder. ¿Tú? —Él suspiró y dio un paso atrás—. No puedo imaginar que haya un lado positivo sobre las cosas que dijeron de ti.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste.

—Nadie sabe quién soy, Edward. Solo era una chica sin nombre con la que ellos se metieron.

La mayoría de los artículos la habían acusado de ser una fan oportunista. Los tabloides podían decir casi todo sobre alguien sin nombre, simples mortales sin rostro que tratan de jugar con los dioses.

—Tal vez hay algo de misericordia en eso, Pero tus amigos tuvieron que saber. Tu padre y, más importante, tú.

Él tocó el brazo de ella y empezaron a caminar.

—Después de haber pasado por todo eso, lo que estás haciendo por Gianna y por mí ahora… —Él sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la puerta para ella—. En caso de que no lo sepas, Bella, creo que eres muy valiente.

Ella agachó la cabeza, mirando al frente mientras caminaban. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza, pero no del tipo malo.

—No te engañes, Cullen. Solo estoy haciendo esto porque me vendría bien el dinero.

Edward no presionó. Él se colocó su propia chaqueta, sacó sus anteojos de sol y se los ofreció a ella.

Antes de irse, Edward le mandó un mensaje a Gianna y Emmett. Gianna estaba a salvo en su tráiler. Emmett los encontró en la puerta.

Edward tenía experiencia para evadir a los paparazis. El juego hoy era no evadirlos totalmente. Ellos necesitaban ser un poco furtivos, lo suficiente para ser vistos pero no claramente. Estaban apuntando a una foto pixelada, una foto de tal vez es, tal vez no es.

Los paparazis ya tenían el principio de la relación que él no tendría con Gianna. Ellos querían creer. Demonios, como Benjamin había señalado, la mayoría de sus fans querían creer que era verdad. Los hechos estaban todos ahí para ponerlos juntos. La cafetería estaba justo frente al estudio. Todos sabían que Edward y Gianna estaban filmando una película juntos. Ellos tenían las fotos originales para empezar el rumor. Todo lo que necesitaban era otra imagen borrosa y la historia se escribiría sola.

Evitar que las cámaras de los paparazi captaran una imagen demasiado buena de la morena con el cabello y la altura de Gianna haría la historia más fácil. Detectando a un paparazi con su cámara lista, Edward empujó a Bella hacia él, bajando su rostro como si le estuviese susurrando algo justo antes de que entraran a la cafetería. Eso oscurecería su cara, pero también luciría como un gesto íntimo.

—Quédate aquí. Nos traeré bebidas —dijo Edward, guiando a Bella hacia una de las pocas cabinas en la parte de atrás del lugar.

Ella se rio y él se inclinó hacia abajo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sigo esperando que el director diga "corte". Es como estar en una escena realmente larga. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las gafas de sol para mirarlo—. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer escenas largas y emocionales. Yo hago las cosas físicas.

—Eso es lo que llaman señales mixtas, Swan —dijo él, chasqueando la lengua—. Me has dicho varias veces que no querías hacer las cosas físicas. Al menos no con actores.

Ella agarró su chaqueta y lo empujó hacia abajo. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra.

—Ve por nuestros cafés, Edward.

El corazón de él se aceleró y sonrió. _«Dos pueden jugar a este juego, Swan, y soy mejor en esto»_. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que su nariz tocara el pelo cerca de su oreja. Él estaba tan cerca que sabía que sus palabras iban a vibrar contra su piel.

—Dime lo que quieres —dijo con su voz más seductora.

Él se alejó, captando su confusión momentánea.

—Para beber —dijo con su voz otra vez ligera y normal, antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse—. Dime qué quieres para beber.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Té helado de mango y limonada.

—Eso no es café, Swan.

—Él es más inteligente de lo que parece, damas y caballeros. —Ella arrugó la nariz—. Él café es desagradable.

Edward puso una mano sobre su corazón como si ella lo hubiera herido.

—Pierdes el tiempo, campeón. Sal de aquí. No queremos que te despidan, superestrella. No creas que puedes detener una producción solo porque el café del servicio de catering no es lo suficiente bueno para ti.

Edward estrechó los ojos.

—Sabes que si esa historia sale en los tabloides en un par de días, toda tu farsa será expuesta.

—Por suerte, tengo toda esta cosa del doble de riesgo a la que recurrir.

—Oh, bien. Ahí está.

Ella hizo un movimiento para espantarlo y él se giró para ir por su café, una gran sonrisa estúpida plasmada en su cara.

* * *

 ***Perez Hilton:** es un bloguero estadounidense conocido por comentar en internet noticias relacionados con el mundo del espectáculo siguiendo un estilo cercano al sensacionalismo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Adelanté un día la actu porque mañana tengo día largo y era muy probable que me olvidara de publicar :P_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias a Tata XOXO, krisr0405, LicetSalvatore, bbluelilas, Pera l.t, Pili, Noelia, Cary, tulgarita, jupy, saraipineda44, terewee, freedom2604 y lizdayanna._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta que Edward había dejado la casa por su cuenta, sin protección, estaba furioso.

—Necesitas empezar a tomarte esto más en serio.

Edward se recostó sobre su silla para encontrarse con Emmett parado sobre él, con sus fuertes brazos cruzados y una mirada severa en su rostro. Su estómago se retorció. Su cuñado rara vez tenía una cara tan seria como la de ahora. Si Emmett estaba tan preocupado… pero no.

—Emmett, pasé la mayor parte de mis veinte saltando en la oscuridad. Recuerdas cuán paranoico era cuando nos conocimos. Alguien siempre me estaba parando en la calle, diciéndome estas cosas extrañas sobre cómo pensaban en mí todo el tiempo, cómo conocían este o aquel detalle íntimo de mi vida. Por el amor de Dios. Soy tan famoso que a mis padres los reconocen a veces incluso cuando no están conmigo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

»Solía estar aterrado de ir a cualquier lado, de vivir mi vida, en parte por las cosas raras que la gente me decía y me mandaba. No comenzaré con eso. No empezaré a pensar que cada pequeña cosa loca que la gente diga significa que alguien va a… ¿qué? ¿Atacarme? ¿Saltar sobre mí? ¿Tú crees que una mujer saldrá de la oscuridad, me empujará a un callejón oscuro y me seducirá? –se burló él.

—¿Qué si ella tiene un arma, Edward? ¿Qué si ella tiene una furgoneta y sedantes? ¿Qué si ella es un él?

—¿Qué si ella es un extraterrestre que lee mentes porque se alimenta de almas y necesita la mía? —Edward agitó su mano como restándole importancia. No era como si él no hubiese pensado en eso muchas veces antes. Los paparazi eran prueba suficiente de que cada movimiento suyo podría ser, y a menudo lo era, rastreado. Saber sus movimientos seguro haría las cosas más fáciles si fuera un secuestrador, un asesino o algo de eso.

Emmett agarró la silla de escritorio en la que Edward estaba sentado y la giró para que él lo mirara.

—Lee esto —dijo, arrojando un par de cartas en el regazo de Edward.

Él consideró negarse, pero la mirada en los ojos de Emmett era seria. Lleno de inquietud, agarró la primera carta. Después la segunda. Para la tercera, sus manos estaban temblando. Él dejó las cartas en el escritorio y cerró sus manos en puños, tomando profundas respiraciones por su nariz.

—¿Todavía crees que no son nada? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward miró a su guardaespaldas, evaluando la situación.

—No es nada, Emmett. Los delirios de una mente obsesionada, eso es todo.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. —Edward agarró una de las cartas y la sacudió frente a su cara—. Estas son palabras. Solo palabras. Tú y tu equipo han estado en alerta máxima por dos semanas. Bella y yo hemos estado yendo por café a la misma hora por una semana. Los tabloides están vertiginosos con la historia. Cada reportero de entretenimiento en la ciudad llamó a Benjamin. Mi propia madre quiere saber si es verdad que estoy con Gianna. Durante todo esto, ¿tú o Jasper vieron a alguien que pudiera ser una amenaza? Vamos a la cafetería y todos están sonriendo, esperándonos.

Los tabloides decían que Gianna era tímida. Como los paparazis no podían entrar en el edificio, ellos estaban obteniendo constantemente simples vistazos. Ahora había un montón de fotos borrosas de Bella entrando por la parte de atrás de la cafetería con él, sus gestos mayormente escondidos detrás de su largo cabello —cortado justo como el de Gianna— y una chaqueta grande. El interior de la cafetería era demasiado oscuro como para permitir que un cliente tratara de obtener algo más que una foto borrosa de Bella agachándose dentro de la cabina donde ella estaba prácticamente escondida esperando a Edward.

—¿Ves esto? —dijo Emmett, mostrándole dos sobres—. El primero que asumimos que es de él se envió desde el otro lado del país. El más nuevo es de aquí, de LA. ¿Entiendes eso? Él se está moviendo.

—Estás asumiendo que es la misma persona. Estás viendo lo que quieres ver.

—Edward, ¿por qué demonios querría ver esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado protegiendo tu estúpido trasero? ¿Por qué decidiría ahora que necesito una teoría de conspiración?

—Supongo que es mi culpa —dijo Edward, frotándose la barbilla—. Cuando nos conocimos, cuando era un novato miedoso en esto, estabas en alerta. Te traje a Gianna en el mismo estado. Solo te estás alimentando de su miedo.

—Cuando nos conocimos solo eras un cliente. Uno les da a los clientes lo que ellos quieren. Tú querías que tomara cada pedazo de papel, cada persona que te miraba mal como una amenaza. Hice lo que tú querías, pero yo sabía más. Sabía que estabas bien. Esto es diferente. No quieres pensar que tal vez estás en peligro, y supongo que tienes razón. Pero tal vez no. El hecho es que esta persona está obsesionada con mantenerte a salvo. Por otro lado, la obsesión a menudo es la motivación para los asesinos peligrosos.

Edward exhaló por la nariz.

—Estás exagerando.

—No —dijo Emmett con voz firme—. Piensa cuánto estás tratando de ignorar esto. Después de que te diste cuenta de que el mundo está lleno de gente extraña, contrataste a alguien para que se hiciera cargo del correo de tus fans. Ellos solo te traen las cartas que creen que querrías mirar, las de los niños con cáncer, las que están realmente bien escitas y las que hacen saltar las alarmas, ¿cierto?

Edward hizo una mueca. Sabía hacia donde iba esto y no le gustaba.

»Obviamente, las cartas de esta persona llamaron la atención de alguien, porque tú las leíste. Las leíste. Las leíste y no me dijiste, lo que es estúpido como el infierno, por cierto. No sé por qué sigo siendo tu empleado si ocultas mierdas como estas de mí —escupió Emmett—. Pero cuando te pregunté por esto directamente, me dijiste, lo que significa que no lo descartaste como nada. Estás en negación y eso no es de ayuda. Necesito que reacciones.

Edward gruñó irritado, pero no dijo nada. Él se balanceó en su silla de escritorio, sus ojos en las cartas sobre el escritorio. Vacilante, agarró la última.

El polvo en el papel le dijo a Edward que Emmett había buscado huellas dactilares. No había ninguna. Edward entendía lo que eso significaba. Esta persona sabía lo suficiente, al menos, como para que él o ella no quisiera ser identificado. La carta estaba escrita a máquina, igual que la dirección en el sobre.

A pesar de sí mismo, el corazón de Edward empezó a acelerarse. Esas cosas eran un poco más serias que el fan obsesivo promedio.

Después, estaba el contenido de la carta. El tono era preocupante. Esa persona escribió mucho sobre un supuesto plan de Gianna para usar su fama y, ahora, para romper su corazón. Se lamentaba sobre cómo habría sido mejor si Gianna se hubiese quedado afuera del proyecto. Creía que todo era un plan, que ella había salido del proyecto así nadie podría sospechar lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Divagaciones delirantes y teorías conspirativas. Pero eran las palabras inspiradas en esas divagaciones las que enviaban escalofríos por la espalda de Edward.

 _Entiendo_ , había escrito. _Tus manos están atadas, pero está bien. Te ayudaré._

 _Te ayudaré._

—Demonios —murmuró Edward bajo su aliento y se frotó la sien—. Y me dejaste meter a Bella en esto.

—Hemos pasado por esto. Bella, Gianna y tú estarán todos bien siempre que estemos con ustedes. Cuando yo sepa dónde estás. Te cuido la espalda, jefe, pero tienes que trabajar conmigo. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero tienes que decirme si saldrás.

Edward tarareó.

—¿Y no hay nada que puedas llevar a la policía?

—He estado hablando con mi contacto, pero conoces el procedimiento. Nada en las cartas es directamente amenazante y no hay ninguna información para identificar a la persona. No gastarán dinero de los contribuyentes hasta que no haya amenazas físicas.

—Demonios —dijo Edward otra vez. Golpeó con sus puños el escritorio—. Esto no era nada. Esto era una actriz joven y bonita, nueva en este mundo, corriendo asustada por _nada_. ¿Cómo podría esto ser algo?

—Mira, probablemente, esto no será nada. ¿Cómo es que dicen? Como un perro persiguiendo a un auto. Incluso si este tipo llega a ti, no es como si él realmente supiera qué hacer contigo. Solo… estamos tratando de prevenir una situación de _Misery*_. Eso es todo.

—Oh, seguro. Después de todo, no querría terminar con mis pies amputados*.

.

.

La fotografía principal era de los tipos buenos, Gianna, su compañero y el interés amoroso; pero eso no significaba que Edward tenía la semana libre. Él tenía que filmar una secuencia de acción bastante intensa en unas semanas. Los movimientos más complejos los haría su doble de riesgo, Alec, por supuesto, pero él todavía tenía que hacer tomas con los cables. Ser tirado por unos cables no era su cosa favorita, pero eso era para lo que le pagaban.

Edward no se preocupaba por el entrenamiento. Lo que lo llenaba con cierta cantidad de miedo era el hecho de que estaría pasando una semana con Charlie Swan. Eso sería algo extraño, aunque Edward se dijo a sí mismo un millón de veces que no había razón para sentirse de esa forma. No era como si él estuviera corrompiendo a la hija del hombre. Seguro, los tabloides pensaban que lo estaba haciendo, aunque también creían que Bella era Gianna.

De todos modos, sería incómodo. Edward no estaba seguro de si debía mencionarlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Charlie era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Bella le había dicho a él que estaban pasando el rato?

La cuarta vez que Charlie lo dejó colgando sobre la colchoneta de seguridad sobre el suelo mientras calibraban por una cantidad de tiempo innecesaria, Edward se imaginó que las posibilidades de que Charlie supiera que algo estaba pasando entre él y Bella eran altas. El arnés no era doloroso, pero tampoco era cómodo.

El golpe cuando era tirado hacia atrás era doloroso. Eso pasó varias veces. Por supuesto. Se suponía que su personaje tenía algo de tecnología sofisticada que le permitiría alguna especie de acción parkour*, saltando por los edificios y paredes. Charlie insistía en practicar esos movimientos una y otra vez.

Pero Charlie era muy profesional. Él hablaba con todo el equipo, incluyendo a Edward, con una voz segura y amable. Él los guió a través de los pasos para acostumbrarse al tirón del cable y los ayudó a ir a través de los movimientos que requería la escena.

A pesar de todo, fue un día productivo. Al final de este, Edward se acercó a Charlie. Ellos se evaluaron uno al otro.

Edward supuso que Charlie no dijo nada porque hacerlo sería ser irrespetuoso hacia Bella. Ella era adulta y él no tenía nada que decir sobre su vida. Pero él también era su padre. Si supiera todo, él no apreciaría que Edward metiera a su hija en ese drama. Si Bella no le había dicho nada, él probablemente no estaba engañado como el resto del público por las historias de los tabloides. Él tendría que reconocer que era Bella con Edward en esas fotos, no Gianna. A él no le gustaría eso, pero no lo diría en voz alta. No a Edward de todos modos.

Para Edward, él no tenía nada que reclamarle a Bella. Defender sus acciones sería presuntuoso. No estaba pasando nada entre ellos, pero eso no era algo que él tuviera que explicarle al padre de ella.

En cambio, Edward le ofreció su mano.

—Es un verdadero placer finalmente trabajar con usted, señor Swan —dijo, estrechando la mano de Charlie con un apretón firme. Charlie lo apretó de regreso, usando bastante fuerza. Edward no retrocedió—. Todo lo que he oído sobre usted es verdad. Usted y su equipo son excelentes.

Charlie gruñó y soltó su mano.

—Siempre es bueno trabajar con un profesional, señor Cullen. Llámeme Charlie.

—Llámeme Edward.

Charlie asintió.

—Parece justo —dijo y, con un asentimiento, se alejó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Emmett, mirando alrededor en una esquina. Edward no sabía que estaba en el set, pero tampoco era una sorpresa.

—Solo mi vida —dijo Edward con una risa—. Estoy pretendiendo salir con una mujer, que está siendo interpretada por una doble de riesgo, quien resulta ser la hija de ese hombre. —Él se rascó un costado, dolorido por los cables—. Para ser honesto, no hubiese estado sorprendido si él "accidentalmente" me hubiese colgado al revés.

—Esa es la razón de por qué no trabajas con tu padre —dijo Emmett con una risa.

Edward acarició su barbilla.

—Creo que podría haber sido un doctor decente.

.

.

Justo cuando Edward estaba cerrando su tráiler, listo para irse a casa por ese día, él levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose. Una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando vio quién era.

—Hola, hermosa dama. No pensé que estuvieras en el set esta semana.

—Hola, campeón —dijo Bella, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de él—. Técnicamente no estoy en el set esta semana, pero tengo otro trabajo. No una cosa grande.

—Ah, ¿así que solo estás aquí porque no puedes mantenerte alejada de mí, eh?

Ella sonrió.

—Seguro, está bien. Tal vez es eso. O tal vez es el hecho de que todavía tengo que recoger a mi papá. No sé qué diablos le hizo a su camioneta, pero no luce bien.

—Una excusa…

—Uh huh. Además tú, señor, eres horrible atendiendo tu teléfono.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Murió.

—Sí, y estoy segura de que hay escasez de cargadores en el set de una película.

—¿Por qué estabas tratando de llamarme? —Edward se apoyó contra su tráiler, dándole una mirada cómplice—. ¿Sexo telefónico, cierto? ¿Querías sexo telefónico mañanero?

—Tienes una gran imaginación, ¿no? —Bella chasqueó la lengua como si lamentara su condición—. En realidad, Gianna estaba tratando de contactarte.

La sonrisa de Edward cayó.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Bien. —Bella observó alrededor para ver si alguien podía escucharlos. Ella se acercó, iniciándose hacia él—. Ella quiere salir con un amigo mañana por la noche, así que se estaba preguntando si tú y yo podemos llamar la atención de los paparazis en la dirección opuesta. Ella incluso me dio una bonificación ridícula, así que estaba pensando, que podemos ir a la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para que ellos nos vean, y después puedes venir a mi casa a ver una película y comer pizza.

Edward tarareó, pretendiendo que estaba pensando.

—No sé, Swan. Eso suena sospechosamente como otra cita para mí. Tengo que decir que si me llevas a tu casa, temo por mi virtud.

—No tengas miedo, pequeño. —Ella se inclinó hacia él otra vez, sus labios cerca de su oreja; él tembló—. Invité a Emmett y a tu hermana antes de invitarte a ti.

Ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose del espacio personal de él y Edward parpadeó hacia ella.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Dije que Gianna me dio una bonificación ridícula. ¿Cuánto puede costar pizza y películas para dos? —dijo sonriendo de forma dulce e inocente—. Una fiesta de pizzas por otro lado… —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Creo que Jasper también irá. Él hará que alguien cuide a Gianna mañana.

—Astuto, Swan. Muy astuto. —Caminó al lado de ella mientras iban hacia el estacionamiento—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

—Toda esta cosa que estamos haciendo… ¿No tienes nada de miedo?

Ella lo miró, una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

—No. ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

—Leíste las cartas.

Bella bufó.

—Fans locos, hombre. Ellos dicen un montón de mierdas extrañas. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. No. En lo que a mí respecta, este es el dinero más fácil que he ganado. —Ella le guiñó un ojo—. Vamos. No a mucha gente se le paga por salir con sus buenos amigos, ¿cierto?

—Oh, ¿nos graduamos a buenos amigos? Casi no te conozco. Lo próximo que sabré es que estarás escribiendo los votos para nuestra boda.

—Ahí vas con esa imaginación. —Se detuvieron frente al auto de él y ella se giró hacia él—. Sabes, si es una obligación salir conmigo, puedo compartir lo que me pagan contigo. Eso tal vez lo haga un poco más agradable.

—Crees que puedes pagarme, eh?

—No creo que pueda pagar tu tarifa, campeón, pero al menos será justo. Las cosas deberían ser justas, creo.

—¿Ves? Eso es algo nuevo para mi lista de cosas que sé sobre ti, Bella Swan. A ella le gusta que las cosas sean justas.

—Sip. También soy una virgo a la que le gustan las largas caminatas por la playa. —Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él—. ¿Esa es suficiente información para ser amigos?

—Mmm… Amigos es moverse un poco rápido —dijo Edward—. ¿Qué te parece si nos llamamos conocidos?

—Lo que tú digas, amigo.

Edward suspiró, fingiendo inquietud.

—Siempre tomándote libertades conmigo.

—Sí, soy muy molesta. —La sonrisa de Bella cayó ligeramente y ella tosió en su mano, mirando hacia el lugar donde su padre había aparecido—. Bueno, estoy segura de que te veré mañana.

Incapaz de contenerse, Edward tomó la mano de ella y la apretó.

—Lo estaré esperando, mi conocida.

* * *

 _*Misery: es un filme estadounidense de 1990, dirigido por Rob Reiner. Protagonizado por Kathy Bates y James Caan en los papeles principales. Basado en la novela homónima de 1987 escrita por Stephen King._

 _*Referencia a la película Misery._

 _*Parkour (o arte del desplazamiento) es una disciplina que consiste en desplazarse por el medio urbano o natural, superando los obstáculos que se presenten en el recorrido (vallas, muros, vacío...) de la forma más fluida y eficiente posible, y con las únicas posibilidades del cuerpo humano._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Ayer no pude actualizar, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Las cosas con el acosador empiezan a ponerse un poco feas..._

 _Y Edward y Charlie trabajando juntos, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Charlie sabrá? :P_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me cuenten en los comentarios sus opiniones!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios: LicetSalvatore, Pili, carolaaproboste.v, Noelia, saraipineda44, Cary, krisr0405, Pera l.t, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Mel. ACS, jupy, tulgarita, Sarai, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, terewee y Tecupi._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—Ahí estás, buena amiga. —Edward salió del baño de su tráiler, fresco por la ducha. Él estaba sin camisa y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio los ojos de Bella moverse sobre su cuerpo. Él tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello, levantando uno de los extremos para secar su cabello mientras la miraba—. Pensé que vendrías a buscarme hoy para nuestra cita.

Bella finalmente lo miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nuestra cita cuidadosamente planeada que el resto del mundo piensa que vas a tener con Gianna?

Edward se sentó en una silla frente a ella, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás.

—Esa.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿No te quejarás porque aparecí repentinamente en tu tráiler?

—Mi buena amiga con problema de límites. —Levantó su pie y dejó que la punta de su dedo recorriera el largo de la pierna de ella—. A quien al parecer le gusta que la moleste.

Sonriendo, Bella movió su pierna, esquivando su pie.

—No es lo que esperaba.

Edward tarareó.

—Así que, ¿por qué te metiste en mi tráiler, Swan?

—¿Meterme? —se burló ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú lo dejaste abierto.

—Eso es verdad. Benjamin es el único que entra sin golpear y sé que él no está en la ciudad hoy. —Él inclinó su cabeza—. La mayoría de las personas tiene mejores modales, pero tú sabes, en la amistad, como en todas las relaciones, tienes que aceptar a las personas como son. Tienes problemas con el espacio personal, pero me gustas de todos modos.

—Muy delirante. No tengo problemas con el espacio personal.

Edward se estiró y agarró una pila de revistas de una mesa. Las tiró para que cayeran al lado de ella en el sofá.

—Tengo pruebas fotográficas.

Ella no se dignó a mirarlas y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía bien que había fotos de ellos en sus citas en la cafetería de la semana pasada.

—Empiezo a cuestionarme todo lo que leí sobre ti. En realidad tú no has tenido una relación. Tal vez todas las relaciones que crees que tuviste fueron producto de los rumores como tú y yo, o tú y Gianna, supongo. Ellos crean una fantasía, tú solo tienes que creerla.

—Ah, descubriste mi sucio secreto. En realidad todavía soy virgen. —Él meneó sus cejas—. ¿Quieres ser mi mentora, nena? ¿Quieres enseñarme todo lo que hay que saber sobre el maravilloso mundo del sexo?

—Desearías que lo hiciera, campeón, pero tenemos mierda que hacer. Llegaré tarde a mi propia fiesta si no nos movemos. —Sus ojos otra vez se movieron hacia el pecho de él—. ¿Qué tal una camisa?

—No puedo elegir una camisa adecuada si no sé a dónde vamos.

Ella lo observó por un momento antes de contestar. Caminó hacia su clóset y lo abrió.

—Te tomas muchas libertades, Swan. ¿Qué si no me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas?

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó ella, ignorándolo mientras sacaba una camisa. Era una camisa azul con un patrón amarillo de flores, plantas y soles. Incluso él se espantó cuando la vio—. Por favor dime que nunca usaste esta camisa.

—¿Sabes que alguien trae cosas a estos tráileres, verdad? —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que es la última moda de alguien y ellos me la dieron para usarla solo en caso de que quisiera morir usándola en público.

Ella observó la horrenda camisa por otro segundo antes de ponerla otra vez en su lugar.

—Buen material, supongo. —Ella miró hacia abajo, para ver qué pantalones estaba usando y después otra vez el armario.

Después de unos segundos más, su expresión se iluminó.

—Mucho mejor —dijo mientras sacaba una camisa color carbón. Simple y casual. Ella la arrojó en su regazo—. ¿Dónde están tus calcetines?

Edward se paró.

—Yo busco mis propios calcetines. —Él se puso su camisa—. Lo próximo que sabré, es que querrás vestirme.

Ella se paró en su espacio personal como si perteneciera ahí. Sorprendido, Edward se quedó quieto, mirando como ella acomodaba la camisa sobre su pecho. Manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de él, ella empezó a abotonarla desde abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes gente para esto?

Él bufó.

—Un ayudante de camerino personal. Eso es el nivel de idiotez de los reyes ancianos de Inglaterra. Me gustaría pensar que no soy tan malo.

Ella dejó los últimos tres botones abiertos y pasó una mano por su pecho antes de mirarlo.

—Estás listo.

Antes de que ella se pudiera mover, él la agarró del codo y se inclinó, así ellos estaban casi nariz con nariz.

—Te dije que tenías problemas con el espacio personal —dijo él guiñándole antes de dejarla ir.

.

.

Todo iba según el plan. Edward y Bella dejaron el estudio juntos así nadie prestaría atención al auto del amigo de Gianna detrás de ellos. Ellos se aseguraron de que los paparazis los vieran mientras salían.

—¿Cuál es el atractivo de fotos borrosas del auto? —preguntó Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras ellos giraban en la calle principal.

—Cállate. Si no fuera por las fotos borrosas no tendría este trabajo. —Ella se estiró y palmeó su rodilla—. Y tú no tendrías el placer de mi compañía.

—No sé, Swan. Todo esto empezó cuando me arrojaste por las escaleras. —Él la observó—. Esa es una cosa muy intensa para hacerle a alguien que no te importa. Creo que te las habrías arreglado para verme más incluso si no te pagaran. Solo estoy contento de que funcionara así, sin más lesiones para mí.

—Yo no contaría con que no tendrás más lesiones todavía. Estoy empezando a pensar que no me pagan bien por tolerar a alguien como tú.

Sus asuntos serían breves. Tomaría veinte minutos dejar que las personas adentro del bar tomaran algunas fotos furtivas de Edward y Bella juntos. Tan pronto como Edward notara personas preparándose para ir a pedirles fotos y autógrafos, ellos le darían al mesero un billete que cubriría su cuenta y se irían. Afuera, un pequeño grupo de paparazis los estaría esperando. Edward atraería a Bella hacia él, así Gianna podría esconder su rostro en el costado de él.

—Eso fue completamente desagradable —dijo Bella cuando estuvieron a salvo.

Era la primera vez que los paparazis estaban tan cerca como para tocarla y burlarse de ella.

—Idiotas agresivos. Tendría que haber hecho que Emmett nos acompañara. —Él sacudió la cabeza, mirando el espejo para asegurarse que solo los estaba siguiendo el guardaespaldas—. ¿Ellos nunca te molestaron cuando estabas con tus ex?

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Eso es lo que lo hace desagradable en lugar de aterrador. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando tomé este trabajo. —Ella se encogió de hombros, enderezándose de donde había estado inclinada en el asiento del pasajero—. Supongo que es lindo que ellos no estén gritando mi nombre cuando dicen esas cosas estúpidas.

Edward tarareó.

—Bueno, que se jodan. Es tiempo de la fiesta.

—La fiesta empieza a las nueve, campeón. No seas este tipo.

—¿En serio harás que te deje solo para tener que volver después?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa inocente.

—Dijiste ayer que tenías miedo de estar solo conmigo. Solo estoy tratando de protegerte.

—Ya veo. —Edward presionó sus labios, tratando de pensar una respuesta inteligente.

Bella se rio y apoyó sus piernas en el tablero.

—Tendrías que ver tu cara en este momento, Edward. Sabes, no creo que te comportes como una estrella, pero estás acostumbrado a obtener lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente bese mi trasero si es lo que quieres decir, pero creo que me caería muerto si tú hicieras algo como eso. —Edward miró en su dirección—. Broma aparte, no me importaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo sin jugar con los paparazis. Ya sabes, tal vez ver si somos amigos cuando no te están pagando.

—Ouch, Cullen. Qué manera de hacerlo sonar como si fuera una puta.

—Oh, por favor. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, lo sé. —Ella pretendió titubear mientras entraban a su complejo de apartamentos—. Bueno, supongo que sería cruel no dejarte pasar. Con tráfico, tú apenas llegarías a tu puerta antes de tener que regresar, y hay una posibilidad de que tus amigos los paparazis estén ahí. Deberías quedarte.

Edward sonrió y estacionó donde ella le dijo.

—Eres benevolente. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

—Está bien —dijo Bella un minuto después, mientras cerraba su puerta—. Sé que estás acostumbrado a las ostentosas fiestas de los estrenos. Esta no es eso.

—Este es un lindo complejo de apartamentos, Swan. No estoy tan alejado del mundo real como para no saber sobre bienes raíces. Lo has hecho bien.

—Como dijiste antes, mi cuerpo sufrirá todo tipo de dolores cuando tenga cuarenta. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Eso no frenó a mi papá, pero pagan bien en este negocio.

El interior de su apartamento era ecléctico, por decir lo menos. Mirando alrededor, él podía decir como ella gastaba su dinero. Oh, seguro, había un lindo centro de entretenimiento. Tenía la obligatoria televisión de pantalla plana con una variedad de consolas de juego. Pero la mayor parte de la habitación estaba decorada con cosas al azar. Había arte de muchos países diferentes. En su biblioteca había muchos libros diferentes. Edward pasó una mano sobre un estante y sus labios se curvaron. Cada libro en ese estante y en el de abajo era sobre historias de fantasmas de diferentes países y estados.

—Eso es lo mío —dijo Bella, luciendo avergonzada—. Trato de encontrar un libro de fantasmas donde sea que vaya.

—Mi mamá junta rocas. Mi papá imanes —dijo Edward. Él agarró una pequeña estatua de un pajarito hecha en lo que él creía era esteatita—. Cada superficie de metal en su oficina está cubierta con imanes de lugares en los que ha estado.

—Bueno, al menos no son pequeñas botellas de tierra y arena —dijo Bella. Ella lo miró—. ¿Tú coleccionas algo?

—Botellas de tierra y arena —dijo Edward con cara seria.

—Yo no… Quiero decir…

Edward se rio.

—Deberías ver tu cara. No, colecciono libros y arte también. No un tipo específico de libros como estos, aunque me gusta la idea. Trato de coleccionar arte de artistas locales. —Él hizo un gesto hacia el pajarito—. Alaska, ¿cierto?

Él lo bajó y tocó otra pieza.

—Grecia. —Después otra—. Italia. —Otra—. Alguna parte de Sudamérica.

—Brasil —dijo Bella.

Él agarró una caja con un adorno tallada a mano y la estudió por un momento.

—Ru… —La palabra se cortó cuando él se dio cuenta que Bella lo había seguido en su camino por la habitación. Ahora ella estaba parada cerca. Ella pareció tan sorprendida como él por estar tan cerca. Ella parpadeó y Edward tragó—. ¿Rusia? —preguntó.

Por un momento, ella pareció perpleja, como si la pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar con lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza.

—Um. —La mirada de ella fue hacia la mano de él y después otra vez a sus ojos—. Croacia.

—Croacia. —Para ese momento, la cortesía dictaba que deberían haberse alejado, dándose un poco de espacio. Era difícil pensar en algo cuando todo lo que él realmente quería era envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercarla lo suficiente para besarla. La forma en que ella lo miraba, como si estuviera atrapada en su mirada… Ella sentía esa atracción, ¿no?

Él dio un paso a un lado al mismo tiempo que ella, en lugar de poner distancia entre ellos estaban más cerca. En ese punto, no besarla parecía tan mal como para ser antinatural. Él desplazó su peso, inconscientemente inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de ella, y ella todavía no se movía.

No. Él no era ese tipo. Sus ojos estaban gritando sí. _Sí, sí, sí, por favor_. Pero también había conflicto en ellos. Ella lo había rechazado desde el principio y, aunque no lo necesitaba, le había dado una muy buena razón. Sí, él estaba seguro de que ella quería que la besara, pero también podía ver la incertidumbre ahí. Ella no quería desearlo. Ella dijo no y no era una palabra que él respetaba.

Su lengua asomó entre sus labios rosas. Los ojos de él siguieron el movimiento y él se balanceó. Tal vez…

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo retroceder. Ambos se rieron nerviosamente. Ellos se observaron por unos segundos más antes de que la persona en la puerta empezara a golpear rítmicamente. Edward se giró hacia la biblioteca para poner la caja de vuelta en su lugar mientras Bella iba a responder los golpes insistentes.

—¡Bella!

Edward miró hacia el grito entusiasmado y vio a un hombre joven y grande con pelo largo envolviendo a Bella en un abrazo de oso. Bella gritó cuando la levantó para que sus piernas no tocaran el suelo y la hacía girar. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y se frenó a sí mismo. No había razón para pensar que la persona era una amenaza, entonces ¿por qué de repente el enojo estaba surgiendo en su estómago?

—Seth —dijo Bella con una risa. Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente cuando él la bajó—. Un día me romperás las costillas.

—Naaaa. Eres una chica dura. —Seth miró hacia un lado en ese momento, notando a Edward, y su comportamiento cambió en un instante—. Oh, uh. Guau, quiero decir… ¿Hola?

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tartamudeo del chico. Era tan incongruente con la forma intimidante del chico alto y musculoso. Su rostro iba cambiando de colores, el rojo destacando sobre su piel morena. Era más joven de lo que Edward creyó al principio. Unos años menor que Bella, apostaba él. Apenas un adulto, si lo era.

Bella se rio.

—Oh, hombre. ¿Enloquecerás ahora? —Ella se carcajeó mientras Seth no podía decidir entre observar a Edward o a ella—. Lo harás. Estás a punto de fangirlear. —Ella lo palmeó en la espalda—. Amigo, termina con esto. Después puedes pasar el resto de la noche recobrándote de la vergüenza y dándote cuenta de que él no es para tanto. —Ella le sonrió maliciosamente a Edward.

Seth soltó una risa maniática y se rascó la nuca, sus ojos todavía sobre Edward.

—Lo siento, yo… uh… Mierda, así no es como quería que esto pasara. Soy un doble de riesgo. Conozco actores todo el tiempo. Yo solo… —Él miró hacia abajo y arrastró sus pies—. Tú eres diferente.

Edward, encantador a pesar de sí mismo, se aclaró la garganta. Él no creía que alguna vez se acostumbraría a las diferentes reacciones de las personas ante él. Las personas creían que lo conocían y eso causaba un montón de comportamientos interesantes. Algunos eran familiares, como si ellos fueran amigos desde hacía años. Otros lo odiaban después de una mirada, ellos creían que era presumido, un idiota, un mujeriego. Algunos lo miraban fijamente. Algunos lloraban. Algunos, como Seth, balbuceaban y tartamudeaban sobre cuánto les gustaba Edward y su trabajo.

—Es un placer conocerte, Seth —dijo Edward, ofreciéndole su mano.

La cara de Seth se iluminó cuando estrechó su mano.

—En serio, usualmente no soy tan… raro. Solo… tus primeras películas me ayudaron a pasar por un mal momento de mi vida.

Edward asintió y se preguntó cuándo sería cortés hacerle notar el hecho de que todavía estaba estrechando su mano.

—Siento que tuvieras algo de lo que necesitaras escapar.

—Sí. —Seth pareció notar lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó caer la mano de Edward y dio un paso atrás—. Lo siento. Uh… sí. Lo siento.

Bella rio.

—Bueno, eso hizo mi semana. —Ella miró a Edward—. Invitado de último minuto. Seth es un doble.

—Trucos de fondo. Soy uno de los tipos a los que tiran alrededor antes de enfocarse en el tipo malo. Difícilmente un doble de riesgo, como Bella —dijo Seth con una sonrisa—. El color de piel equivocado. —Él se iluminó—. De vez en cuando, trabajo para alguien que tiene una máscara. No puedo esperar a tener suficiente experiencia para trabajar para uno de los que hacen un éxito en taquilla. Eso sería genial.

—Bueno, viendo que tienes ¿qué, doce? Creo que tienes muchas posibilidades —dijo Edward.

Bella palmeó a Seth en un hombro.

—Vamos, chico. Ayúdame a ordenar las pizzas.

El resto de los invitados llegó al mismo tiempo que las pizzas. De hecho, Emmett le robó la pila de cajas al chico de la pizza con una sonrisa traviesa. El adolescente, un poco abrumado por la cantidad de gente de repente alrededor de él, se sonrojó. Después de una cantidad razonable de nervios, fue despachado con una saludable propina y la fiesta comenzó de verdad.

Primero, las presentaciones. Rosalie, mayor que Edward por tres años, saludó a Bella con una sonrisa apretada y con ojos evaluadores. Edward no podía culparla. Ella siempre sospechaba de sus nuevos amigos, habiéndolo visto quemarse más de una vez. La amistad, como la mayoría de las otras relaciones, era voluble en este negocio.

La novata del grupo era Alice, una pequeña de pelo negro con la que Jasper había salido en algunas citas. Edward estaba divertido por la forma en que ella ignoró la actitud de Rosalie. Ella habló con su hermana como si fueran viejas amigas, hasta que Rose se olvidó que eran extrañas. No mucho después, ellas estaban hablando con las cabezas juntas.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera que su hermana hablara de esa forma debería preocupar a Edward, o al menos picar su curiosidad. Cualquier otra noche lo hubiese hecho, pero, como era usual, la atención de Edward estaba centrada en Bella. Ella era una frase resaltada en una página que atraía sus ojos. Las frases resaltadas siempre eran las mejores.

Ella podía cocinar. La pizza era el plato principal, pero ella sacó varios aperitivos del frigorífico cuando todos llegaron. Estaban ricos.

—Pinterest* —dijo ella y se encogió de hombros. Aunque lo desestimó como algo fácil, Edward vio el placer en su rostro cuando ella notó que sus invitados disfrutaban la comida.

Las bebidas fluían y Emmett, fisgoneando los juegos de Bella, estuvo encantado de encontrar Dance Central**. Minutos después, él y Bella estaban envueltos en una épica batalla de baile. Emmett era más elegante y coordinado de lo que parecía, así que la competencia se puso intensa.

Para el momento en el que Bella se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Edward, ella se había sacado la camisa, quedándose en un top negro. Era una buena vista de ella. ¿Cuál no lo era? Pero él disfrutaba particularmente verla así, con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello desordenado.

Edward alejó ese pensamiento.

—Cocinas, bailas… ¿Qué no haces, Bella? —preguntó él, bromeando.

Ella giró su cabeza que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirarlo.

—Soy muy mala con las manualidades. Siempre termina luciendo como algo que hizo un niño del jardín de infantes, sin importar lo que sea. —Ella puso una expresión triste—. Traté de hacer srapbook*** una vez. Todas las páginas se pegaron entre sí. El pegamento es una perra.

Edward se rio entre dientes y le tocó la nariz ligeramente.

—Supongo que también tienes defectos.

—Ja. —Ella cerró los ojos—. Tengo algunos.

Por algunos segundos, Edward pensó que ella se había quedado dormida. Tan de repente como se había dejado caer, ella se levantó otra vez. Tomó la mano de Edward, levantándolo del sofá y lo llevó al frente de la habitación. Ahí, ella golpeó con la cadera a Jasper para que saliera del camino.

—Edward no tuvo su turno.

—Tampoco la mayoría de nosotros —dijo Jasper.

—Oh, no. Déjalo jugar —dijo Edward, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Bella.

Ella tenía un agarre bastante fuerte.

—No, vamos. Necesito saber. Necesito saber cómo luce Edward Cullen agitándose al ritmo de la música.

—Uh, aparentemente no viste _Shall De Dance_ entonces —dijo Alice, nombrando una de sus primeras películas.

—Yyyyyy no deberías. Absolutamente no deberías —dijo Edward sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Bella.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

—Bien. Entonces tendrás que mostrarme aquí.

—Ella tiene razón. Esto es algo que tengo que ver —dijo Emmett. Él empezó el inevitable canto—. Edward, Edward… —Todos se le unieron.

Edward gruñó, dejando caer su cabeza en derrota.

—Eres una mujer malvada —dijo, finalmente dejando que Bella lo llevara enfrente de la consola.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, ¿ves? Has descubierto dos de mis defectos fatales. Ahora podemos graduarnos de conocidos a amigos.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que digas, amiga.

* * *

 _*_ _ **Pinterest**_ _es una plataforma para compartir imágenes que permite a los usuarios crear y administrar, en tableros personales temáticos, colecciones de imágenes como eventos, intereses, hobbies y mucho más._

 _**_ _ **Dance Central**_ _es un videojuego de música para Xbox 360._

 _***_ _ **Scrapbook**_ _o libro de recortes es la técnica de personalizar álbumes de fotografías. Partiendo de simples fotografías, se revalorizan los recuerdos con adornos de todo tipo (pegatinas, botones, cintas, papeles especiales, gemas, flores secas, remaches, hilos…) y diversos estilos, desde el más sofisticado hasta el más sencillo, dependiendo del gusto personal._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _¡Espero que me cuenten todo en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios lizdayanna, krisr0405, carolaaproboste.v, Noelia, Pera l.t, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, jupy, Sarai y Tecupi._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

—Solo digo que me debes, eso es todo.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la cama de su tráiler y miró al revés hacia Bella.

—Explícame tu proceso de pensamiento.

—¿Qué mierda es un gato de Tumblr?

—¿Nunca has visto los gatos en Tumblr? ¿Donde están haciendo esas cosas de gatos en las que giran sobre sí mismos?

Edward le frunció el ceño.

—Yo no giro sobre mí mismo.

—Ah, yo estaba ahí. Tengo que diferir. —Ella se sacudió y se rio de él.

—Primero, yo sé bailar —dijo Edward y sacudió la cabeza—. Esos juegos no son sobre bailar. Tú solo… mueves tu cuerpo en formas aleatorias y raras.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste —dijo Bella, un toque de regocijo en su tono.

—Bueno, esa es una historia divertida, Swan. Tal vez una anécdota en los tabloides, pero ellos no pagarán mucho dinero por esa información.

Ella tenía una sonrisa enorme. Levantó su teléfono sin decir una palabra y apretó _play_ en un video. Un video de él bailando en la fiesta varias noches atrás. Edward se levantó muy rápido, casi cayéndose de la cama. Después, en su intento de girarse, se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó.

Bella se reía a carcajadas.

—Oh, mi Dios. Si hubiera filmado eso, sería malditamente millonaria.

Edward se paró y saltó sobre ella.

—Dame ese teléfono, Bella.

—Ah, creo que no, campeón. —Bella bailó hacia atrás, evadiendo ágilmente el agarre de sus manos—. No puedes agarrar el teléfono de alguien más.

Él se lanzó hacia ella de nuevo y terminó apoyado contra la pared mientras ella saltaba hacia la cama en el espacio limitado.

—Podría tomar sus teléfonos si tuvieran videos extremadamente vergonzosos que están amenazando con publicar.

Ella saltó de la cama al sofá.

—No te estoy amenazando, ese es el punto. —Ella saltó a los asientos que rodeaban una pequeña mesa para comer—. Es por lo que me debes, _lento_.

Él la agarró por la cintura justo cuando ella estaba subiéndose a la mesa. Ella chilló, pataleando y haciendo que él perdiera equilibrio. De algún modo, él logró mantenerse de pie aunque terminaron en el otro lado de la habitación. Ella estaba apretada contra él, la espalda de ella contra su pecho, encorvada mientras trataba de escaparse de su agarre.

—Dámelo —ordenó él, tratando de agarrar sus manos.

—¡Nunca! —Ella alejó su mano, con el teléfono apretado firmemente entre sus dedos, tan lejos de su cuerpo como pudo.

Pero, por supuesto, los brazos de él eran más largos. Él puso una mano sobre la de ella.

—Arruinarás el día, Swan —dijo él, apretando más el agarre en su cintura para mantenerla quieta.

Ella se rio e inclinó su cuerpo para llevarlos hacia adelante.

—Sé _kung fu_ —dijo ella, sin aliento por la risa y el esfuerzo—. No me hagas lastimarte, Cullen.

—Déjame fuera de juego otra vez, Swan, y estoy muy seguro de que no lucirá como un accidente. —Él agarró su mano que se movía otra vez y apretó sus dedos—. Te tengo justo donde quiero.

Mientras lo decía, ellos se balancearon otra vez, y él uso una mano para apoyarse contra la pared. Fue entonces que el momento lo alcanzó. Ambos tenían los rostros sonrojados y estaban jadeando. Y su posición —una mano de él contra la pared, su cuerpo inclinado sobre el de ella, un brazo empujando su espalda hacia arriba, haciendo que sus caderas se tocaran— era incriminadora.

Él debería haberla dejado ir. En ese instante, debería haberla liberado y haberse disculpado por sus palabras un poco maliciosas. Las risitas de ella murieron en su boca y todavía estaba en los brazos de él. Él jadeó, su respiración caliente contra el cabello de ella. Sus palabras, si él hubiese hablado en ese momento, habrían vibrado contra la oreja de ella. Era una posición comprometedora, amenazante en el contexto correcto, y de repente él se sintió confundido por cómo llegaron ahí. ¿Cuál fue el contexto que los llevó a ese momento?

Mareado, se tambaleó. Esta vez fue ella la que se estiró para sostenerse, a ambos, apoyándose en la pared. Un paso más y él podría presionarse contra ella, sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y…

Él se estremeció y tomó una respiración profunda. Era un error. La dulce esencia de su cabello, de ella, no ayudaba en nada a aclarar su mente.

Un golpe los hizo saltar y Edward reprimió un gemido cuando su trasero se apretó contra él. Él la dejó ir y ellos dieron un paso atrás, mirándose uno al otro. Edward se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello y Bella puso una mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada.

Después de un momento, Edward dio un paso hacia adelante otra vez. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron y respiró profundamente. Él sostuvo su mirada hasta que se abalanzó para agarrar su teléfono, el causante del golpe que rompió su burbuja. Ella parpadeó y él sonrió, sosteniendo el teléfono frente a él.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y apretó su boca en una fina línea, pero el brillo en sus ojos le dijo a él que ella no estaba realmente enojada. Edward sonrió y le tendió el teléfono.

—Confiaré en ti con esta información sensible. Solo recuerda una cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sus dedos rozando los de él mientras agarraba el teléfono.

Edward agachó la cabeza. No le tomaría nada besarla, como él quería tanto, pero no lo hizo. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sé dónde trabajas. —Él dejó que sus ojos bajaran a sus labios y subieran otra vez—. Amiga.

Los ojos de ella parecían desenfocados. Edward estaba presumiendo cuando dio un paso atrás, pero no duró mucho. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar el hecho de que ella se estaba moviendo antes de encontrarse con la espalda contra el suelo, todo el aire se escapó de su cuerpo. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre él.

—Siempre y cuando no te olvides que puedo atraparte en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento. —Bella se inclinó así su cabello tocaba el rostro de él—. Conocido.

Ella se paró otra vez y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo. Riéndose, él la tomó y dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse.

—Eres una amiga peligrosa.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Soy una pequeña e inocente flor.

—Uh huh. Inocente mi trasero.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, lo requieren en el set en quince minutos —habló uno de los asistentes de producción desde afuera.

—Estaré ahí —dijo Edward, sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Ella se movió para sentarse en la silla de él y subir los pies al escritorio.

—Ve a trabajar para vivir.

—¿Y dejarte aquí sola?

—¿Qué? —Ella le dirigió una sonrisa inocente—. No es como si fuera a _hackear_ tu portátil buscando más trapos sucios.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Inocente mi trasero —dijo otra vez y se fue.

.

.

Para mitad de semana, las fotos de los paparazis de Edward y Bella la noche que salieron se habían propagado y había otra carta. El tono de la carta era cada vez más irritado y más amenazador.

 _Estoy cerca,_ decía. _Estoy mirando._

Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper y Gianna se sentaron juntos para decidir el próximo movimiento.

—No están mintiendo —dijo Bella. Edward estaba sorprendido de escuchar un poco de temblor en su voz. Ella subió las piernas a su silla en una postura defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, con su voz tranquila. Él empezó a estirarse para apoyar una mano en forma de consuelo sobre su rodilla, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Emmett ya había empezado a molestarlo por cuánto tiempo pasaba Bella en su tráiler.

—Ella estaba ahí —dijo Bella—. O él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño. Él había estado ahí esa noche también. Observando.

—En la carta ella habla de lo que estaba usando, incluyendo "ese brazalete feo como el infierno". —Bella se estiró y tocó el brazalete en la mano de la otra mujer—. Cada vez que salimos, Gianna me da esto para que use. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. En todas las fotos de los paparazis tenía mi chaqueta puesta, cubriendo mi muñeca. Ninguna de las fotos que vi del interior del lugar, las fotos de los fans, mostraba el brazalete. Eso significa que la persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver el brazalete por sí mismo.

—Mierda —dijo Emmett, frotándose la barbilla.

—Eso es lo que queríamos —dijo Jasper—. Queremos que ellos se muestren para que podamos descubrir quién es. —Él palmeó el hombro de Emmett—. No íbamos a atraparlo la primera noche. Sabías eso.

—Sí —dijo Emmett, pero era fácil ver que a él no le gustaba la idea de que alguien hubiese estado tan cerca sin que él lo supiera.

Gianna se estremeció y respiró profundo.

—Es realmente serio, ¿no?

—Serio, pero no necesariamente peligroso —dijo Jasper—. Un montón de celebridades tienen fans que se acercan demasiado. Ellos casi nunca tienen la advertencia que tú tienes ahora. La mayoría de las veces, el fan se acerca sistemáticamente a ellos sin escribir este tipo de cartas. Lo peor que salió de eso para los otros es un par de entradas en sus casas. Asusta, por supuesto, pero no hay daño físico.

Gianna se estremeció y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

Edward puso una mano en el centro de su espalda.

—Estaremos bien. —Miró a Bella—. ¿Todavía estás bien con esto?

Ella bufó y trató de sonreír de forma arrogante.

—Sí, está bien. Ellos todavía no saben que existo, ¿no? Es más que probable de todos modos. —Ella se encogió de hombros y palmeó la rodilla de Gianna—. Ellos tienen razón. Estarás bien. Todos los estaremos.

.

.

—Oh, Jesucristo.

Edward dio un paso dentro del gimnasio del set y de inmediato tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

—¿Estás bien, jefe? —preguntó Emmett. Su sonrisa decía que no estaba realmente preocupado. Él pudo darse cuenta fácilmente cuál era el problema de Edward. El hombre más alto dio un paso hacia la puerta, observó adentro y salió otra vez, silbando—. Veo lo que quieres decir.

Bella estaba adentro con solo unos pantalones cortos y un top deportivo. Cada línea de su cuerpo parecía brillar, como si su piel estuviera cubierta de oro. Era sudor. Él sabía eso. Eso parecía no importar. Ella estaba en la máquina para ejercitar las piernas. Edward estaba muy distraído por ese hecho. La visión que había obtenido en un segundo repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. Él sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y Emmett se rio de él.

—Guau. Así de mal, ¿eh? —dijo su guardaespaldas.

Edward bufó, irritado por el calor en sus mejillas. Él sacudió la cabeza en dirección opuesta al gimnasio, indicándole a Emmett que lo siguiera.

—Oye, no le des muchas vueltas a esto —dijo Emmett, manteniendo el ritmo de él—. Solo es gracioso, eso es todo. Dijiste que ella te rechazó de forma preventiva, ¿no? Y no es como si no tuvieras otras opciones. Un montón de carne dispuesta está ahí afuera para ti.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Su carne está tan dispuesta como la mía. —Por un segundo, él se distrajo por el recuerdo de la lujuria en los ojos de ella todas esas veces que estuvieron tan cerca—. Si la beso, ella me regresará el beso. Y estoy muy seguro de que el sexo sería del tipo alucinante.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, resoplando por la frustración.

—Necesitaré que no te rías de esto ahora.

Una sonrisa asomó por la comisura de la boca de Emmett.

—Está bien. Seguro.

—Ella me odiaría a la mañana siguiente y eso no es aceptable.

La sonrisa de Emmett se amplió.

—Ah, huh. Así que es eso. Ja. Le dije a tu hermana. Se lo dije.

Viendo que Edward no estaba nada divertido, Emmett se aclaró la garganta e hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlar sus gestos.

—Así que te gusta…

—No —dijo Edward sarcásticamente—. Solo la dejo pasar tiempo en mi tráiler todo el tiempo porque creo que ella es la acosadora y no quiero que se moleste.

Emmett alzó la cabeza, su ceño fruncido profundamente mientras pensaba.

—No, Em. De ninguna manera.

—Tiene algo de sentido si lo piensas. Quiero decir, eso explicaría por qué no hemos encontrado ninguna coincidencia en las últimas tres salidas.

Desde que habían tenido una confirmación firme de que alguien estaba acosando a Edward o a Gianna, Emmett y su equipo habían estado en alerta máxima. Cuando Edward y Bella iban a la cafetería —Bella todavía interpretando a Gianna— ellos catalogaban a todos en el área.

—No es ella, Emmett. Eso no tiene sentido. —Lo tenía, de alguna forma. Bella habría sabido sobre el brazalete, obviamente—. No. No, no tiene sentido. Si ella fuera la acosadora, habría visto con sus propios ojos que no hay nada entre Gianna y yo. Eso es algo importante para esa persona, ¿no? Que Gianna me está usando, que no es suficiente para mí. Lo que sea.

Emmett levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta, eso es todo. —Él se rio, tratando de dejarlo pasar—. Ella tendría que ser un genio loco para lograrlo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —dijo Edward, la palabra sonó ruda.

Emmett lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¿Tienes al chico de secundaria controlado o qué? ¿Estás listo para volver al gimnasio?

Edward estrechó los ojos. Él podría apostar que Emmett quería volver al gimnasio para hacerle a Bella preguntas encubiertas para probar o desechar su última teoría. Una vez que algo se metía en su cabeza, no se iba hasta que él obtuviera algún tipo de solución.

—Ve tú. Tengo máquinas en casa. No voy a morirme si espero un par de horas más —dijo Edward. Él no quería estar ahí por muchas razones, una de ellas era que no creía que pudiera controlar su temperamento.

Eso y había una pequeña parte de él —pequeña, minúscula— que tenía miedo de que la loca teoría de Emmett fuera cierta.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que me cuenten todas sus opiniones en un comentario._

 _Gracias por los comentarios lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, bbluelilas, Tecupi, jupy, Pili, Tulgarita, Noelia, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Pera l.t, terewee y Jade HSos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to **LyricalKris**. I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Fue un día brutal y frustrante en el set. El director estaba volviendo loco a Edward. Él continuaba cambiando de opinión sobre cómo quería filmar unas escenas en particular. Normalmente, Edward era paciente con esas cosas. Los directores eran los dioses del set de filmación y él respetaba esa forma de arte. Pero hoy él estaba irritado.

La escena que seguían haciendo era físicamente agotadora. Edward no era como esos musculosos de Hollywood, pero tenía músculos bien definidos. Él estaba en forma. Pero para las tres, estaba cansado.

Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando el director cambió el ángulo de filmación por tercera vez ese día. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no gritarle al hombre. En su lugar, caminó hacia su silla y buscó su teléfono para distraerse de sus músculos doloridos.

—¿Puedo decirte un secreto? —preguntó Gianna, dejándose caer en su silla.

—¿Qué?

Ella se inclinó hacia él, había una silla entre ellos, así podía susurrar.

—La organización de esta escena deja mucho que desear.

Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero tampoco pudo resistir la posibilidad de burlarse de ella.

—Si una fuente anónima les habla a los tabloides la semana que viene sobre que te has convertido en una diva difícil de complacer, no fui yo, ¿está bien?

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron por un segundo antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

—Sé que no he estado en tantos sets como tú, pero ¿el director usualmente no tiene estas escenas planeadas antes de filmarlas? Esta es una forma fantástica de desperdiciar dinero.

—Bueno, sí. Él nunca ha sido demasiado bueno respetando el presupuesto. —Se pasó la mano por los ojos—. He estado en sets más miserables, créeme. Algunas filmaciones en el exterior son lo peor. Él clima es horrible. Mucho viento. Tormentas repentinas. Una tormenta de nieve una vez. Después tal vez tienes una escena perfecta arruinada por el ruido de un avión o de un tren. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Hay un montón de frustraciones en este negocio.

Ella bufó.

—Sí, no es broma. Es un poco frustrante pensar que este tipo o esta chica con los mensajes locos está observándome.

Justo cuando ella dijo las palabras, un pequeño equipo entró. Ambos fueron rodeados, les retocaron el maquillaje y el cabello de Gianna fue desordenado por el bien de la comunidad. Edward observó divertido por el rabillo del ojo cuando pudo ver que Gianna estaba intentando no estremecerse. Él observó a cada uno de los del equipo de maquillaje que estaban sobre ellos.

Bella había dicho una vez que el acosador podía ser alguien del set.

Edward alejó ese pensamiento y continuó su observación casual a las personas de maquillaje y peinado. Ninguno estaba mirándolos realmente a él o a Gianna. Ellos también estaban cansados de tener que arreglar el maquillaje cada media hora más o menos. Aunque ellos habían sido amigables esa mañana, ahora Edward y Gianna solo eran trabajo para ellos. Entrar. Hacer. Salir.

Gianna se estremeció y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor tan pronto como ellos se alejaron.

—¿Mencioné alguna vez que no puedo soportar la paranoia? ¿Sabes lo que es realmente divertido? Cuando pienso sobre cómo las personas me describirían… —Ella lo miró y se sonrojó—. Eso suena pretencioso, pero todos lo hacemos, ¿no? Pensar en entrevistas y cosas así.

Edward le sonrió, queriendo tranquilizarla.

—No es pretencioso reconocer que seremos entrevistados y que las personas serán entrevistadas sobre nosotros.

—Sí. Bueno, tú sabes que todos tienen una reputación. Tal y tal son un dolor en el trasero. Este es un chico agradable, pero no se baña. Como se llame se cree una estrella. Todas esas tonterías. —Suspiró—. Siempre quise ser la chica fácil de llevar. Quería que ellos dijeran "Oh, ¿Gianna? Es genial trabajar con ella. Va con la corriente. No le importa nada". Ahora van a decir "Esa chica Gigi es tan vanidosa, ella piensa que todo es sobre ella".

Edward se estiró sobre la silla para darle un apretón a su rodilla.

—Esto pasará. Y si te sirve de consuelo, cuando me pregunten cómo es trabajar con la inimitable Gigi les diré que ella hace que los días horribles, muy malos como este, sean soportables.

Gianna fingió jadear.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Edward. Las personas creerán que estamos saliendo.

—¿Ves? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Crees que estaría de acuerdo con toda esta farsa si pensara que eres horrible?

Él todavía estaba bromeando, pero la sonrisa de ella después fue sincera.

—No te conozco bien, Edward Cullen, pero sí, creo que harías esto por cualquiera que se sintiera tan amenazado como yo.

Edward se quedó quieto, sorprendido por la sinceridad de las palabras de ella y la mirada en sus ojos. Ella lo miraba como si fuera una especie de héroe. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a eso de parte de los fans, sus coestrellas usualmente eran más indiferentes. Él sintió que el sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas. No se sentía como un héroe.

—¿No te arrepientes?

—¿Arrepentirme de qué?

—De tomar el trabajo. Quiero decir, quiero repetir que estás a salvo. Si hay alguna razón para pensar que estás en peligro, Emmett y Jasper se lo dirían a la policía inmediatamente. Pero el acoso se pone peor.

—Sí. —Ella sonaba triste—. Sabes, he pensado sobre eso. —Rodó los ojos—. Dijimos desde el principio que el acosador tal vez está obsesionado con uno de nosotros. Así que ¿quién dice que no estaría pasando por algo así estando en este set o no?

—Tú siempre pensando que todo es sobre ti. Diva.

Ella alzó una ceja hacia él, pero siguió sonriendo.

—Sí, bueno. Es una posibilidad, ¿no?

—Hablando de alguien que perdió contacto con la realidad, supongo que todo es posible. —Él trató con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en Bella mientras decía esas palabras. Odiaba la duda que le estaba susurrando al oído.

—Bueno, el punto es que esto podría haber pasado de cualquier forma, incluso si dejaba el proyecto. —Ella tembló—. Solo espero que Jasper y Emmett lo atrapen pronto.

Edward tarareó. Él se odió a sí mismo por las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca, a pesar de lo inocente que sonaron.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo es trabajar con Bella?

—¿Bella? Ella es genial. Es realmente profesional. Viene a verme un montón.

—¿Lo hace? —El estómago de Edward se revolvió.

—Sí. Dice que le gusta ver si puede tomar matices de mi actuación. Dice que todos lo hacen de forma diferente.

—Es una chica inteligente —dijo Edward. Era una buena excusa para observar a alguien de cerca.

 _Detente._

»Entonces… si te preguntaran en una entrevista sobre Bella —dijo, manteniendo su tono ligero.

Gianna sonrió.

—¿Quieres que le hable bien de ti? ¿Necesitas que sea tu máquina personal de relaciones públicas?

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos. —Mirando alrededor, Gianna se inclinó más cerca otra vez y Edward inconscientemente imitó su pose—. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pienso que parte de la razón por la que no te importa esta farsa es que te da la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Bella. Ella te gusta. —Ella dijo la última palabra con voz cantarina.

—Sabes que este no es el patio del recreo de la escuela, ¿cierto?

Gianna se rio, el sonido más ligero que Edward había escuchado de ella.

—Y no lo niegas. Te gusta. Más que desearla. Ella te gusta.

Edward suspiró. No estaba exactamente avergonzado de ese hecho.

—¿Qué no me gusta? De todos modos, te pregunté cómo tú te sentías sobre ella. Esta es una charla trivial, niña. Una charla trivial sobre uno de mis temas favoritos, seguro, pero una charla trivial de todos modos.

—Me gusta Bella —dijo Gianna, todavía luciendo muy divertida—. Ella trabaja realmente duro. Es buena en lo que hace y su trasero es impresionante.

Edward casi se atragantó con el café que un asistente le había llevado mientras Gianna hablaba.

—¿Qué?

Gianna se rio otra vez.

—Su trasero es impresionante. Lo que significa que cuando ella está haciendo las escenas de riesgo todos piensan que mi trasero es impresionante.

—Ah, bueno, no puedo discutir con eso. —Ante la mirada de Gianna, Edward sacudió la cabeza—. No voy a negar que tengo ojos. Ella es una hermosa mujer, y sí, su trasero es perfecto.

Tomó algo de esfuerzo, pero Gianna contuvo su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ustedes ya están pretendiendo salir. ¿Por qué no salen realmente?

—Sabes, si estás pensando en cambiar de carrera de actriz a periodista de entretenimiento hay mejores formas de hacerlo.

—Oh, otra evasión. Esto es divertido.

Un asistente de producción se acercó, rescatando a Edward.

—Estamos listos para ustedes —dijo.

—Hay que volver al trabajo, niña —dijo Edward, parándose—. Eso a menos que quieras esas entrevistas en las que hablo sobre cuán difícil es trabajar contigo.

—Uh huh. No hemos terminado —dijo, levantando un dedo, pero lo dejó guiar el camino de vuelta al set sin decir otra palabra.

.

.

Dos días después, Gianna fue fotografiada en los jardines del estudio con el vestuario del personaje temprano por la mañana. Como la filmación duró hasta bien entrada la noche, Edward y Bella aprovecharon la oportunidad para utilizar las inevitables fotos a su favor. Ellos dejaron el estudio con Bella usando una copia del vestuario y comieron en un restaurante cercano.

—Toda esta farsa no durará mucho más, sabes —dijo Bella, yendo al mismo ritmo que Edward. Caminaba cerca del cuerpo de él, protegida por la chaqueta varios talles más grandes.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward.

Benjamin ya había pasado a mostrarle los últimos post de algunos blog y algunos en Tumblr. Había algunos post largos y estridentes con fotografías borrosas decoradas con círculos rojos y flechas garabateadas para llamar la atención a los detalles.

—Ellos pueden decir la diferencia entre mi trasero y el de Gianna —dijo Bella sonando divertida.

—El tuyo es mucho más lindo —respondió Edward distraído.

—Ah, ¡ja!

El triunfo en la voz de ella sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras ella se metía dentro de la cabina. Él se deslizó al lado de ella en lugar de enfrente, aunque él nunca lo hubiese hecho en una cita real. Le gustaba mirar a sus citas cuando salían a cenar, acurrucarse podía esperar hasta que fueran a casa.

—Guau. No ves nada malo en eso, ¿no? Has mirado descaradamente mi trasero y el de Gianna lo suficiente como para compararlos.

—Ah. —Edward se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había admitido—. No es como si fuera un secreto que tienes un mejor trasero. Ni siquiera tuve que mirar, Gianna me lo dijo.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que ustedes solo estaban teniendo una amigable discusión sobre los traseros de sus otros amigos.

—Exactamente. —Él le sonrió—. Además, soy una persona muy analítica. Si los datos están justo frente a mí por un periodo de tiempo, no puedo ser culpado por analizarlos.

—Eres unos de esos chicos, ¿eh? Que ni pueden mirar a una mujer a los ojos y es todo culpa de ella. Mmmmm…

—Creo que tus conocimientos sobre anatomía necesitan un poco de trabajo, conocida. Si estoy mirando tu parte trasera, realmente no puedo mirarte a los ojos.

—Pero tú no tienes que observar mi trasero.

—Yo nunca dije que lo estaba mirando. Dije que estaba frente a mí y no estoy seguro si tú en serio viste el vestuario que estás usando.

Bella miró hacia abajo.

—No es el vestuario más revelador del mundo.

—Revelador no, pero los pantalones están hechos para abrazar tu trasero. No es que Gianna tenga un mal trasero, sabes que esos vestuarios están hechos para hacerlas lucir bien.

—Sí, por supuesto. El cielo prohíbe que el vestuario de las mujeres las haga lucir como si pudieran patear algunos traseros. Tienen que acentuar los pechos y el culo.

Edward levantó una mano, riéndose.

—Bueno, esa es otra historia, ¿no? No es mi decisión.

—Cierto. Tú solo estás analizando y recopilando. Eres una inocente flor. Agregaré ese chisme a mi colección para decirle a todos. Edward Cullen es un hombre de culos.

Edward suspiró.

—Bueno, eso no puede ser una gran sorpresa. Seguro aprecio un buen culo. Lo admito. —Antes de que pudiera pensar mejor en ello, él se estiró para empujar el cabello de ella fuera de sus ojos—. También tengo algo por las orejas bonitas —dijo, dándole a sus orejas un tirón.

Ella se sonrojó y movió su cabello otra vez hacia su rostro. Se rio de forma casi nerviosa.

—Cuidado, campeón. Gianna definitivamente no tiene estas odiosas orejas grandes.

—Me gustan tus orejas.

Ella agachó su cabeza pero le sonrió.

—Sí, entendí eso. Pero todavía se supone que soy Gianna ahora mismo. Gianna con sus delicadas orejas pequeñas.

Él deslizó una mano bajo el cabello de ella y le tocó el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella chilló y golpeó sus manos para que las alejara, pero se estaba riendo.

—Me gustan tus orejas —dijo él otra vez.

—Y mi trasero, aparentemente.

—Eres estéticamente agradable, Swan, y tengo ojos. Si ayuda, también me gustan un montón de cosas que no son físicas de ti.

—Oh, bueno, eso es un alivio.

—Sí, quiero decir, una vez que te acostumbras a la personalidad brusca y la voz chillona.

Ella le pellizcó el costado y él contuvo un grito. _Pelearon_ , ambos empujándose como chicos y riéndose. Él atrapó sus dedos con sus manos y los apretó firmemente. Cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, la sonrisa de él vaciló.

Estaban muy cerca. Eso era lo que se esperaba, obviamente. Ellos estaban actuando como una posible pareja, tratando de sacar a su amigo acosador de su escondite otra vez. Pero Edward se olvidó de todo eso en los últimos minutos. No podía recordar cuándo se había vuelto tan fácil tocarla. La forma en que se demoraban —él sosteniendo su mano y ella sin empujarlo— era íntimo y no era una actuación.

Él liberó su agarre y ella retrocedió hacia la esquina de la cabina cuando la mesera finalmente fue a tomar su orden. La mujer se fue y Edward regresó su atención a Bella.

—Así que, como estaba diciendo, no seremos capaces de continuar con esto mucho más —dijo ella.

Edward parpadeó, tratando de recordar sobre qué habían estado hablando. Oh, cierto. Había teorías conspirativas sobre su trasero.

—Tal vez es para mejor. —Bella tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa—. No ha habido ninguna pista nueva en semanas. Ni cartas nuevas. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Es raro. Es como si tan pronto como nosotros realmente intensificamos el plan, ellos retrocedieron.

—Casi como si supieran —dijo Edward, esa horrible sensación de duda apareciendo otra vez.

—Sí. —Bella, inconsciente de la línea de pensamiento de él, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Emmett y Jasper tienen sus propias ideas. —Edward sabía que Emmett había estado controlando a Bella por su cuenta. Seguramente su guardaespaldas habría encontrado algo si existiera.

—Hablando de Jasper, ¿te dijo sobre el plan para mañana por la noche?

Edward la observó, lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¿Hay un plan?

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer, Jasper me dijo que Alice quiere organizar otra reunión. Gianna está invitada porque Jasper está trabajando esa noche. Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que como no pueden tener tiempo a solas, tal vez podrían hacer una fiesta.

—¿Me estás invitando a la fiesta de alguien más?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Ellos te habrían invitado de todos modos, bobo. Por eso te pregunté si Jasper ya había hablado contigo.

—Mmmm… ¿Así que no es un plan diabólico de tu parte para pasar más tiempo conmigo?

—Dios Santo. —Bella gruñó y sacudió la cabeza—. Tendremos que hacer algo con tu ego. Tal vez debería revelar esos videos de baile. Eso lo bajaría un nivel o doce.

—Ah, ya veo cómo es ahora. Harás que me emborrache y así harás que quede como el tonto más grande. Estás haciendo un patrón, ¿cierto? —Él movió su dedo frente a la cara de ella—. Te estoy vigilando.

Ella se rio.

—Jasper no tiene ese juego. —Ella inclinó la cabeza—. Aunque tal vez me vea forzada a patear tu trasero en _Super Smash Brothers_ *.

—Altamente improbable. Una vez estuve atrapado en un set donde no había nada en millas en todas direcciones y hacía mucho calor afuera. ¿Sabes lo que hice? Jugué _Super Smash Brothers_. Por horas. Rétame en ese juego y no seré responsable por los traseros pateados que habrá a continuación.

—Qué violento.

—Tú empezaste.

—Está bien, está bien. Entonces agregaré eso a la lista de cosas sobre Edward Cullen. —Bella pretendió escribir en un bloc—. Es un hombre de culos. Tiene habilidades locas en _Super_ _Smash_ _Brothers_. No puede bailar. Lo tengo.

—Ya te dije que puedo bailar. Solo no soy bueno agitándome aleatoriamente en ese juego sin sentido.

—Bueno, la próxima vez habrá un gran baile al que podremos ir, me aseguraré de traerte la invitación.

Bella lo había estado mirando, pero sus ojos fueron hacia un lado abruptamente y ella se inclinó sobre el hombro de él. Él se giró para encontrarse con que una fan se aproximaba, sus ojos amplios y nerviosos.

—Hola —chilló la fan—. Yo… eh… _Midnight_ _Games_ es mi película preferida y yo… Quiero decir, no tengo una cámara. ¿Puedo…? ¿Un autógrafo? —balbuceó la chica, mirando la cabeza escondida de Bella.

Edward frotó el hombro de Bella y le dirigió una sonrisa tensa a la fan.

—Ella es un poco tímida —dijo. La chica era tan joven, tal vez once, que él no quería decepcionarla—. Aquí. —Él tomó el libro que ella le estaba ofreciendo, efectivamente era una copia muy gastada de _Midnight_ _Games_ , y lo apoyó sobre la mesa donde Bella podría verlo con facilidad—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? —preguntó, tratando de alejar sus ojos de Bella.

—Heidi.

—Ese es un nombre muy bonito. —Él se giró y bajó su cabeza para susurrarle a Bella el eslogan de _Midnight Games_ en su oído. Bella garabateó obedientemente las palabras y firmó con el nombre de Gianna.

No era perfecto, pero Edward notó que era extrañamente similar a la firma real de Gianna. Su estómago se revolvió otra vez.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la chica con efusividad, tomando otra vez su libro. Ella miró sobre su hombro y se inclinó más cerca de Edward—. Mi mamá en serio cree que eres caliente —susurró.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una risa, especialmente cuando sintió que Bella bufó a su lado. Él se inclinó hacia un lado, seguro de que la mamá de la chica estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo como si fuera a _fangirlear_. Él la saludó con la mano y fue recompensado con un profundo sonrojo y una sonrisa.

La mesera volvió y Edward miró entre ella y la niña.

—Tenemos que volver al estudio. ¿Podemos tenerlo para llevar? —Después se dirigió a Heidi y le ofreció su mano—. Un gustó conocerte, Heidi. Dile a tu madre que dije _hola_.

Él ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie, manteniéndola contra su costado. Le dijo a la mesera que mandaría a alguien por su comida, dándole un billete que cubriría la cuenta y una generosa propina, y salieron por la puerta.

Él trató de no pensar en qué significaba que Bella supiera cómo imitar la firma de Gianna.

* * *

* _ **Super Smash Brothers**_ es un videojuego que pertenece al género de lucha, siendo también un _ **crossover**_ de diversos y variados personajes de diversas franquicias de Nintendo.

* * *

 _¡Espero que le shaya gustado el capítulo y me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios Alejandra, Pili, LicetSalvatore, Tulgarita, krisr0405, bbluelilas, carolaaproboste.v, jupy, Jade HSos, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Tecupi, LalhizGarcia, Jane Bells, Noelia, somas y Pera l.t._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to **LyricalKris**. I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de __**LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 **** _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

—Luces disgustado, conocido.

La voz de Bella sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos malhumorados. Ella tenía razón, él estaba irritado, pero cuando la vio, sonrió. Ella estaba sentada en el escalón de su tráiler, bebiendo una taza de café.

—Amiga —dijo él—. La próxima vez que te tomes dos días libres, realmente deberías avisarme.

—Aww… —Ella meneó sus cejas hacia él—. ¿Alguien me extrañó?

Para ese momento él ya había llegado al tráiler y se había parado frente a ella, así que Bella lo miraba directamente. En lugar de responder desde esa distancia respetuosa, él apoyó su brazo en la barandilla del tráiler y se inclinó más cerca.

—Siempre te extraño —dijo, su voz fue tan baja que ella tuvo que estirarse más para escucharlo. Eso hizo que sus rostros estuvieran cerca. Muy cerca. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y se congeló. Los ojos de él bajaron hacia los labios de ella.

No tomaría nada cerrar la distancia entre ellos y sería un alivio dulce besarla. Ella también lo sabía. Él escuchó la forma en que ella tomó una respiración rápida y cuando él levantó sus ojos otra vez hacia los de ella, pudo ver que lucía tan deslumbrada como él se sentía.

—Por supuesto que te extrañé —dijo, su voz ronca.

Él estiró su mano, tomando la taza de café de las manos de ella y dando un gran paso hacia atrás.

—Nadie más me trae café —dijo, manteniendo su voz serena, pretendiendo que su cabeza no estaba girando.

Ella lo observó y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro lo hizo reír. Ella estrechó los ojos.

—Oye —protestó varios segundos demasiado tarde. Se paró y se lanzó hacia él, sus manos estiradas para recuperar el café—. Eso es mío.

Él bailó fuera de su alcance.

—No se aceptan devoluciones. No es mi culpa que dejes tu café si aún no lo has terminado.

—Estás lleno de mierda, Cullen. —Ella hizo otro intento de agarrar el café que él esquivó—. Hay como veinte personas en este set que te traerían café, incluyendo tu asistente personal. Esa es su función principal. E incluso si no puedes encontrar a una de esas veinte personas, tú podrías hacer como hacemos todas las personas que no somos importantes. Lleva tu feliz trasero hacia servicio de catering y toma lo que sea que quieras tomar. De ahí saqué mi bebida. —Ella hizo un intento final de agarrar su café, pero él la esquivó otra vez.

—Bueno, no seas perezosa, jovencita. Si quieres café, deja de quejarte conmigo y empieza a caminar. El servicio de catering no está muy lejos. —Él se apoyó contra su tráiler y tomó un trago del café.

Y lo escupió.

—Ugh —dijo, tosiendo porque algo se había ido por el lado incorrecto—. Esto no es café.

Bella sonrió.

—Esta es la segunda vez que tratas de escupir sobre mí. Es un hábito asqueroso, Cullen. Muy poco atractivo. Tienen una sección especial en uno de los tabloides para los hábitos desagradables de las celebridades. Puedes estar ahí con la foto de Jennifer Lawrence metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

Le devolvió la taza, queriendo esa horrible cosa lejos de él.

—Esto es jodidamente asqueroso. ¿Qué demonios es?

—Ah, quién sabe —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es verde. Lo puse en una taza de café así no tendría que mirarlo. Es un purificador, un batido de esos para perder peso con un montón de ingredientes asquerosos. Los demás estaban delirando sobre esto y tuve curiosidad. Un par de semanas con esta cosa ayuda a quemar grasas o algo así.

—Inducir al vómito no es una forma saludable de perder peso. —Él la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Tratando de encontrar el peso que estás tratando de perder.

Ella bufó.

—Solo estás tratando de observar mi trasero otra vez.

—Quédate quieta. Casi termino mi examinación. —Él hizo que ella le diera la espalda otra vez y sacudió la cabeza—. Nop. El único exceso de grasa que encuentro está en los pechos y en el culo. Tengo que decir, en mi opinión profesional, que la pérdida de peso en esas áreas no es aconsejable.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, campeón. Un maldito pervertido.

—Hablando en serio, no deberías poner en riesgo tu salud bebiendo mierdas como esa. Realmente estoy preocupado por ti. Como amigo.

—Eh. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Solo tenía curiosidad. Te digo que se está extendiendo como fuego entre el equipo. No quería que me dejaran de lado.

—No seas una seguidora, Swan. —Le tocó la barbilla—. O al menos que sea algo que se sienta o sepa bien.

Él giró su cuello, mirando alrededor. Como ella había dicho, había un montón de personas alrededor a los que podía mandar a buscar café, incluyendo a su asistente personal. Le hizo señas al hombre.

—Oye, hombre. Mi amiga exigente aquí está interesada en lo popular aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos consigues un par de _pumpkin spice lattes_? No los comunes. Estoy hablando de los de Starbucks. Queremos la experiencia completa.

—¿Debería traerles Uggs* entonces? —preguntó el hombre.

Edward bufó.

—Solo los _lattes_ por ahora. No somos tan geniales.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, siguiéndolo dentro del tráiler. Él la frenó en la puerta, sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Oye, señorita acosadora, ¿dije que podías pasar?

Ella lo frenó con una expresión fría.

—No, pero me ordenaste un _latte_.

—Oh, demonios. —Él suspiró dramáticamente y dio un paso al costado, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella—. Aquí voy otra vez, cavando mi propia tumba, sometiéndome a tu compañía.

—Estás sufriendo, ¿no?

—Frecuentemente. —Edward se sentó en su sillón reclinable, desplomándose y frotándose los ojos—. En realidad, Bella, no sé si seré una buena compañía hoy. Estos imbéciles cambiaron el guión otra vez y tengo diez páginas nuevas que memorizar. Bueno, no son cien por ciento nuevas, lo que casi es peor. Son tan similares al guión original que es más complicado Y filmamos esta escena mañana en la noche. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy aunque ellos están filmando al personaje principal y su grupo. Gianna y yo tenemos que repasar la nueva coreografía.

—Caminar y hablar. Eso tal vez requiera más talento del que posees, viejo. —Bella estaba caminando sin rumbo en el tráiler mientras hablaban.

Edward bufó.

—Qué divertido. Excepto que no es hablar. Es amenazar.

—¿Amenazar?

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Ya sabes. Diálogos amenazantes y acción. No soy el superhéroe. Soy el chico malo, ¿recuerdas?

—Buena suerte logrando eso, blandengue.

—Oye, soy intimidante. Te intimidé el día que nos conocimos. Soy el bastardo cruel que arrojó a una joven mujer por las escaleras, entre otras cosas. ¿Estás diciendo que no me encontraste amenazador para nada?

Ella le sonrió.

—Ni siquiera un poquito, pero tal vez soy un poco parcial. Nadie podría tenerte miedo si han visto tus movimientos de baile. —Ella pretendió agitarse, su sonrisa volviéndose traviesa.

Edward sostuvo su mirada, las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Él respiró profundo y cuando exhaló, dejó que la persona en la que se había estado convirtiendo las últimas semanas saliera a la superficie. Su personaje era un sádico, un idiota malvado. Había frialdad y maldad en su mirada, y él pudo ver el momento en que Bella miró al monstruo observándola. El cuerpo de ella se puso rígido, se congeló como un ciervo ante unos faros.

Los ojos de él sostuvieron los de ella, él se levantó suavemente de su silla.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… —dijo, el principio del monólogo que había estado practicando toda la mañana—. Aquí estás y sin tus poderes. Solo una niña tonta jugando con cosas que no puedes comprender.

Él dio pasos medidos hacia ella y vio el conflicto en sus ojos. Como si quisiera estar divertida. Como si quisiera desestimarlo, pero él estaba poniéndola nerviosa. A medida que él se aproximaba, ella retrocedía, alejándose, pero él se acercó, rápido como un relámpago. La agarró de la muñeca y la giró, poniendo su brazo alrededor del pecho de ella, mientras empujaba su espalda hacia él.

—Dime algo, niñita. —Él usó su cabeza para forzar a la de ella a hacerse a un lado, sus labios estaban contra la oreja de ella cuando habló. El cuerpo de ella se sacudió, pero el agarre de él era firme, manteniendo su brazo contra su lado—. Yo soy el loco, ¿cierto? —Él apretó sus dientes—. Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en molestarme?

Obviamente, Bella no sabía el diálogo. Ella no llenó el pequeño silencio que él dejó, escuchando la voz de Gianna en su cabeza. Cuando él aflojó su agarre, ella dio el paso que Gianna habría dado, girando hacia un lado para evitarlo. Él la agarró con facilidad.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, niñita? —Él hizo girar a Bella y la empujó contra la pared. Él cuerpo de él llenó el espacio entre ellos, apretándose fuertemente contra ella. Tiró su brazo sobre el pecho de ella, su codo subiendo bajo su cuello, forzándola a levantar la cabeza. Con su mano libre, él tomó la barbilla de ella de forma brusca. Podía sentir la vibración del sonido que ella hizo con la parte trasera de su garganta—. Has sido un dolor en mi trasero durante siete meses y ahora solo quieres escaparte de mí. Yo creo que no.

Él se inclinó, quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Te tengo ahora. Y tendrás que pagar.

Ese debería haber sido el final del juego. Edward sabía sin duda que se había dejado llevar, metido en el diálogo y en el personaje. Él debía haber dado un paso atrás inmediatamente, sonreír y regodearse. No era intimidante, sí claro. Él podía ver el temor en sus ojos, la vulnerabilidad.

Él debía haber dado un paso atrás, pero el poder del momento lo tenía. El aire estaba cargado, pesado y cada parte del cuerpo de ella estaba contra el de él. Sabía que no la estaba lastimando, nunca la lastimaría, y aunque había temor en sus ojos, también había deseo. Era el mismo deseo que lo había llenado a él, haciendo imposible que retrocediera, alejándose de ella. No podía dejarla ir.

Él quería poseerla. No como su personaje lo haría. No ser su dueño o dominarla. Quería ser parte de ella. Él la deseaba tanto que no podía respirar ni pensar.

El silencio se extendió y cuando sus pulmones empezaron a quemar, trató de controlarse a sí mismo. Él se tiró para atrás solo un poco, no estaba listo para dejarla ir, pero se estaba preparando para hacerlo.

—Bella —dijo con voz ronca—. No sé qué…

Ella no lo dejó terminar. Sus manos fueron al cabello de él, empujándolo hacia ella. Ella fue tan ruda con él como él había sido con ella solo un momento antes. Ella lo besó. Lo besó con fuerza, dejando escapar un gemido desesperado mientras lo hacía. La boca de él respondió antes de que su cuerpo pudiera entender qué estaba pasando. Él le devolvió el beso, sus labios moviéndose sobre los de ella. Ella lo acercaba hacia su cuerpo y él hacía lo mismo, devorándose.

Oh, esa definitivamente no era la forma en la que iba el guion.

Bella lo empujó y Edward tropezó hacia atrás. Ahora ella era la que tenía el control total. Los dedos de ella agarraron la camisa de él, su agarre fuerte. Ella caminó hacia adelante, forzándolo a retroceder. Era desconcertante, pero a él no le importaba. No podía importarle nada excepto la forma en que los labios de ella se sentían contra los de él.

Edward sintió que la parte de atrás de sus piernas golpeaban algo —el sofá— y se sentó con fuerza. Ella estaba sobre él en un instante, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, continuando su ataque a su boca. Las manos de él se movieron, inseguras de qué hacer. Sin romper el beso, ella tomó su mano y la guió hacia sus pechos.

Eso fue todo lo que él necesitó saber. Dejó que su otra mano se envolviera alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola. Eso era todo lo que él había querido desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos sobre ella, y ella era perfecta en sus brazos. Todos sus sentidos estaban inundados. Sentirla… el sabor de su lengua, la esencia de su piel. Todo lo que sabía era ella.

La puerta de su tráiler se abrió.

—Oye, jefe. Tengo tu… ¡Ahh!

Todos jadearon, Edward, Bella y el asistente desafortunado. Hubo un ruido y salpicaduras cuando los _lattes_ cayeron al suelo. Él cuerpo de Bella se tensó y Edward instintivamente apretó sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Mierda. Joder —dijo el asistente—. Lo siento. Yo… Yo le traeré otro —tartamudeó y salió por la puerta en el siguiente latido de corazón, dejándolos en un silencio incómodo.

Después de los tres segundos más largos de la vida de Edward, Bella suspiró. Para sorpresa de él, en lugar de salir de encima de él, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, su frente contra la de él.

—Bueno, demonios.

Tímidamente, él apoyó su mano sobre la piel en la parte baja de su espalda, debajo de su camiseta.

—Uh, sí —dijo amablemente.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo contempló con una mirada divertida.

—Te dije que no eres intimidante. Se suponía que tenía que sentirme amenazada, no que tenía que excitarme.

Edward la observó por un segundo. Sus labios se curvaron y cayeron, se curvaron y cayeron, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar la situación o a esa mujer loca. Al final, él soltó una risita. Dejó escapar una risa y después gruñó porque la forma en la que ella se estaba moviendo sobre su regazo no le estaba haciendo ningún favor.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se deslizó hacia atrás, saliendo de su regazo y parándose.

—Este lugar huele a calabaza ahora —dijo, girándose y entrando al baño. Salió un momento después con un puñado de toallas de papel.

Edward tragó con fuerza, tratando de despejar su mente y volver al presente.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo él, uniéndose a ella mientras ella se arrodillada junto al desastre.

Ella lo miró y alzó las cejas.

—No, supongo que no. Pero lo estoy haciendo de todas formas.

Él bufó, ayudándola a limpiar el desastre. Él aire entre ellos había cambiado otra vez. Estaba electrificado y sobrecalentado, y, demonios, él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerla en sus brazos otra vez. Tenía miedo de mirarla porque si lo hacía, su voluntad se quebraría…

Un golpe en la puerta justo junto a sus cabezas los hizo saltar.

—Oye, Edward, ¿estás ahí? ¿Quieres repasar el diálogo?

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente y se paró. Miró a Bella disculpándose y ella le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña, casi tímida, y se encogió de hombros. Él abrió la puerta.

—Oh. Hola, Bella —dijo Gianna, sus ojos yendo entre ambos. Edward se preguntó cómo se verían. Las mejillas de Bella estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos brillantes y su cabello desordenado. No podía imaginarse que él luciera mucho mejor—. Puedo volver más tarde.

—No, no —dijo Bella, mirando alrededor como si se estuviese olvidando algo—. Sólo estaba pasando el rato. Los dejaré trabajar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Gianna. Ella lucía divertida.

—Sí. Edward justo me estaba diciendo que tienen nuevos diálogos.

Gianna bufó.

—Oh, lo sé, ¿cierto? Contrario a lo que todos creen, o al menos el idiota de ese director cree, no soy un robot. ¿No podríamos tener el fin de semana para memorizar esta mierda?

—Escuché que él es un poco difícil con eso —dijo Bella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de apoyó—. Saldré de su camino así ustedes pueden trabajar.

—Realmente no tienes que irte —dijo Gianna—. Podrías ayudarnos si quieres.

—Nah. No es mi área, ¿sabes? Yo me ocuparé de las travesuras. Ustedes quédense con el papeleo. —Ella les guiñó un ojo.

—Está bien. La fiesta sigue en pie este fin de semana, ¿cierto?

—Por lo que sé. Es la fiesta de Alice, no mía, pero sí.

—Necesito un buen trago.

—Eso puedo prometértelo —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. En fin, buena suerte. —Ella miró a Edward y él podía jurar de que sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Te veré por ahí.

Después se fue, dejando a Edward distraído y confundido. Gianna se carcajeó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inocente.

—No dije nada. —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué demonios huele como calabaza y café aquí?

* * *

*Cuando Edward le dice al asistente que quiere la experiencia completa y él le ofrece unas Uggs (que son esas botas que tienen peluchito, pueden googlearlas si no saben cuáles son), se refiere (según lo que pude goglear) que hay cierto estereotipo que dice que a las chicas blancas les gusta ir a Starbucks, tomar _lattes_ y usas Uggs. Así que por eso la experiencia completa incluiría esas tres cosas.

* * *

 _¡Hola¡_

 _Sé que tardó un poco más esta actualización, pero al menos ya estoy de vuelta..._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sí, sí, sí... al fin se besaron, ¡y qué besos!_

 _¿Me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios: lizdayanna, Yoliki, jupy, tulgarita, krisr0405, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, pera l.t, Noelia, carolaaproboste.v, freedom2604, LicetSalvatore, Tecupi, terewee, LissaPattinsonCullen, Pili y Jane Bells._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El teléfono de Edward sonó a las 7:30 la mañana siguiente. Él golpeó, buscando su teléfono. ¿Estaba en la mesa de luz o se había quedado dormido mirando un fanfic de una de sus primeras películas importantes? Era un pasatiempo suyo. Su curiosidad había sido picada cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los fanfics lo emparejaban con el personaje que había sido la figura paterna para su personaje huérfano.

Encontrando su teléfono, Edward contestó la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Te dije que me avisaras si hacías algún cambio en los planes —dijo Benjamin, ya en el medio de la conversación—. Soy tu publicista. Se supone que me tienes que mantener al tanto sobre las cosas de las que debo hacerme cargo.

Edward parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Esperó unos segundos para ver si se despertaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el tonto, Edward. No es tu fuerte.

—Son las siete y media de la mañana y no tenía que levantarme antes de las once hoy. Casi estoy dormido. ¿Puedes explicarme de qué mierda estás hablando?

Benjamin gruñó.

—Felicitaciones por la vez número trescientos en que eres un enigmático. —Edward escuchó algunos clics, como si Benjamin estuviese tipeando en su computadora—. Veamos. "Una celebridad muy importante, que recientemente ha sido vista, oh-mi-Dios por todos lados, con otra celebridad muy importante/la novia de América, es posible que haya sido visto con otra mujer. Las fuentes dicen que él ha sido un poco más que amigable con una de los miembros del equipo de la película en la que él y su chica han estado trabajando el último mes y medio. Un escándalo. Supongo que esta vez él se está tomando su papel como un chico malo literalmente".

—Demonios —dijo Edward, dejando caer su cabeza otra vez sobre la almohada. Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos—. Déjame despertarme un poco. Te llamaré en un rato.

—Bien. Tengo que tomar una llamada de todos modos. Seguramente es Tia. Sabes que no será muy divertido cuando empiecen a hablar sobre cómo ella ni siquiera pudo tenerte por un mes.

Edward tuvo que frenarse para no tirar su teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. No era exactamente algo inesperado después de que su asistente había visto lo que ellos habían estado haciendo en su tráiler. Esperaba que no hubiese sido él quien fue con los paparazis, pero también era estúpido creer que él no le había dicho a alguien. Ese tipo de chisme se propagaba como la pólvora.

Habiendo pasado por episodios similares, Edward no estaba molesto por el enigmático. Incluso Gianna podría estar tranquila, si ella iba a sobrevivir en el negocio, necesitaba tener una piel resistente. Los enigmáticos eran frecuentes y usualmente estaban tan lejos de la realidad que eran muy divertidos.

Pero en ocasiones, uno golpeaba demasiado cerca de la marca. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacía sentir frustrado. Este enigmático era sobre Bella y era todo lo que ella había dicho desde el minuto uno que quería evitar. Ella había sido más que clara sobre por qué se negaba a sucumbir ante sus encantos, por qué se negaba incluso a considerar tener una cita con él.

Esa era la otra razón por la que Edward estaba cansado. Se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas, recordando el beso de Bella y, a pesar de molestarse consigo mismo, analizando cada una de sus interacciones. La atracción física entre ellos era indiscutible. Edward sabía cómo leer el lenguaje corporal. Bella estaba tan afectada por él como él lo estaba por ella.

La noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos dos habían estado llenos de mierda desde el día uno. Ella lo rechazó y después cambió de idea y tuvo una cita con él. Oh, seguro, ambos pretendieron que solo eran amigos, pero ¿eran amigos que se sentían atraídos por el otro? ¿No era esa una definición técnica de salir? La amistad era, después de todo, un indicador de compatibilidad.

Edward no era el tipo que salía con el propósito específico de estar en una relación. Si el encontraba atractiva a una mujer, la invitaba a salir para ver qué podría pasar. A veces no pasaba más, a veces tenía sexo. Cada tanto, cuando la atracción se convertía en interés, se convertía en una relación.

Edward no creía que era delirante pensar que ella gustaba de él y que lo deseaba. Si había una posibilidad de que Bella fuera influenciada, este chisme probablemente la empujaría en otra dirección.

Lo que él quería era dejar de jugar ese juego. Por muy molestos que fueran, los tabloides tenían razón. Edward Cullen estaba enamorado, perdidamente, listo para abandonar la lista de los solteros más codiciados de la revista _People_. Ellos solo tenían a la mujer equivocada. Si solo hubiese pasado un día más, tal vez dos, antes de que los tabloides estuvieran sobre ellos, hubiera sido posible que algo pasara.

Más despierto ahora, Edward levantó su teléfono otra vez. No llamó a Benjamin, sino a Bella.

—¿Edward? —Ella sonaba cautelosa. Edward había considerado llamarla la noche anterior para tantear el terreno. Ella había dejado el set antes de que él pudiera encontrarla y se imaginó que necesitaba espacio.

O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dramático sobre toda esta cosa. Él había sido acusado de ser un idiota dramático más de una vez en su vida.

—Hola, conocida —dijo él, manteniendo las cosas tranquilas.

Ella resopló, pero le siguió la corriente.

—¿Qué tal, amigo?

—¿Estás en el set? —le preguntó, escuchando alboroto en el fondo.

—Sí —respondió con un bostezo—. Día de prácticas temprano. Sabes que Alec y yo tenemos este truco importante la semana que viene. El cielo prohíbe que tengamos una película de acción en la que no haya una pelea en la parte superior de un tren en movimiento.

El corazón de Edward se saltó un latido. Esos trucos a menudo se filmaban en trenes que realmente estaban en movimiento. Aunque los trenes no se movían tan rápido como parecía en la escena, pero él recordaba que Sean Connery le había dicho una vez que el tren en el que estaba filmando no iba tan rápido como solía ir, pero sí peligrosamente rápido. Él se aclaró la garganta, sacándose ese pensamiento de encima.

—Deja de lloriquear, Swan. Si nosotros hiciéramos nuestras peleas como algunas personas, no tendrías trabajo.

—Nah. Todavía tendría trabajo. Los actores son delicados, ¿recuerdas? Incluso una pelea en una superficie estable requiere mi experiencia. —Ella chasqueó la lengua—. En fin, ¿por qué tu trasero perezoso me está llamando? Probablemente no has salido de la cama todavía.

Él suspiró.

—Quería darte un aviso. Alguien con una boca muy grande es rápido con la lengua. Somos un enigmático.

—Sí —dijo ella, su tono irónico—. Ya escuché algo de eso.

—Joder. Yo...

Para sorpresa de él, ella se rio.

—No te preocupes. No es la gran cosa.

—¿No?

—Nah. Los enigmáticos fueron inventados para que los periodistas pudieran decir todo lo que quisieran sin tener que ser ni siquiera un poco exactos o veraces. ¿Crees que eres el único actor del que he sido amiga? Todos en este set saben que he estado pasando tiempo en tu tráiler. Se han estado burlando de mí por semanas. Estaba destinado a que los paparazis se enteraran tarde o temprano.

—Eso es verdad. —Edward se sentó, poniendo sus pies en el suelo—. Está bien, bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que lo escucharas de mí tan pronto como lo supe. Debería haber sabido que nadie podía atraparte con los pantalones bajos.

—Oh… ¿Eso era lo que estabas esperando? En tus sueños, campeón.

Él se rio.

—Tengo que prepararme. Estoy seguro de que Emmett y Jasper querrán revisar nuestro plan.

—Suena divertido. Nos vemos pronto.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Edward no pudo evitar observarlo por unos minutos. Una vez más, se encontró a sí mismo repitiendo las palabras de Bella.

 _¿Crees que eres el único actor del que he sido amiga?_

Ella no estaba hablando de los actores que contaba como sus ex. Ella había sido un enigmático antes. La pregunta era, ¿ella había sido un enigmático porque había estado tan cerca de alguien como lo estuvo de él la mañana anterior?

Realmente no se le había ocurrido a Edward que ellos podían no estar en la misma página. Ella se sentía atraída por él, no tenía dudas de eso. A ella le gustaba él como amigo, pero tal vez no estaba sintiendo la misma atracción que él. Lo que él quería era más que atracción. Seguro, si ella le daba luz verde, él tendría su vestido arriba y sus bragas abajo en menos de un latido de corazón. Él podía hacerlo solo físico. Si ella se lo pedía, él con mucho gusto llamaría para decir que estaba enfermo y pasaría el día entero devorándola sin ninguna otra palabra.

Pero él la quería. Sus palabras, sus sonrisas, su humor. Su tiempo. Simplemente quería más de ella. Él quería lo que ella le había dicho que no daría.

—Imbécil —le murmuró a su reflejo cuando finalmente se convenció a sí mismo para levantarse y enfrentar el día.

A Edward le gustaba pensar que mantenía una noción firme de la realidad incluso aunque su vida a menudo era surrealista. En la vida real, el vivieron felices por siempre no estaba garantizado incluso cuando había tantos presagios.

.

.

Para el momento en que Edward salió de la ducha, Emmett estaba en su casa. Paseando. Y gritándole a alguien por el teléfono.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó cuando Emmett terminó la llamada.

Emmett alzó las cejas.

—¿Está pasando algo más?

—¿Algo más que qué? —preguntó Edward, ya había alcanzado su límite de cosas para las que tener paciencia antes de las ocho de la mañana.

—Hay otra carta. Amenazas gráficas. Conocimientos íntimos. Está acusando a Gianna de esparcir algún tipo de rumor. Algo sobre tú siendo un mujeriego.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—En otras palabras, leyó sobre el enigmático.

—¿Qué enigmático?

.

.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el tráiler de Edward: Bella, Gianna, Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

—Nuestro plan falló —dijo Emmett—. O funcionó demasiado bien. De cualquier forma, no sacamos a este bastardo a la luz como queríamos con todas esas escapadas furtivas de ustedes dos. —Hizo un gesto hacia Edward y Bella—. Han pasado de acosarlos fuera del set. —Lucía más sombrío de lo que Edward lo había visto nunca—. Definitivamente está en el set.

Edward ya había escuchado esas novedades, pero todavía le enviaba un escalofrío por su espalda. Gianna y Bella cruzaron sus brazos. Gianna se acurrucó, levantó sus piernas sobre el sofá, contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, Gianna —dijo Jasper. El enojo salía de él en olas, pero no estaba dirigido a ninguno de ellos—. Quienquiera que sea estuvo en tu tráiler. No esta mañana. Él enigmático surgió esta mañana alrededor de las cuatro. No había mucha gente en el set a esa hora. Y revisé las cámaras de seguridad. Nadie se acercó a tu tráiler hasta que llegó tu asistente a las siete. Ella fue la que encontró la amenaza.

La nota había sido dejada en la cama de Gianna con un cuchillo. Uno de aspecto desagradable. Emmett le dijo a Edward en privado que ese tipo de conducta solo podría empeorar. Tenían suerte de que no hubiera fluidos corporales en el mejor de los casos, un animal muerto en los peores.

Edward se estremeció otra vez.

—Es información nueva y eso es algo bueno —dijo Emmett—. Quiero decir, es un hecho que habría sido mejor que nunca llegáramos a este punto. Pero como están las cosas, cuanto más sepamos, será más fácil atrapar a este imbécil.

—¿Qué información estamos obteniendo de esto? —preguntó Bella, su voz tensa.

—Bueno, la nota fue dejada aquí antes del enigmático. Eso significa no solo que esta persona tiene acceso al set, sino también que debe haber estado entre quienes escucharon el rumor. Así que esa es una dirección hacia la que ir, ¿cierto? —Él asintió hacia Edward—. Descubriremos a quién le dijo tu asistente y seguiremos desde ahí.

—Pero eso también significa que es alguien que conocemos. Quiero decir, alguien que está cerca nuestro. —Gianna se estremeció, su voz casi inaudible—. Cerca mío.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron uno al otro. Jasper se agachó frente a Gianna y puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

—Mira, este nivel de amenaza es suficiente para que la policía se involucre. —Él vaciló—. Quiero que me escuches, ¿sí? Nadie te culpará sin importar lo que elijas. Solo asegúrate de que entiendes todas tus opciones. Si involucramos a la policía ahora, este imbécil probablemente se arrastrará al agujero del que salió. Ahora, eso puede funcionar bien. Es más probable que esta persona no sea un profesional. La policía tal vez pueda encontrar alguna evidencia que nosotros no. Ellos pueden hacer una investigación más grande que cualquiera que nosotros podamos. Ellos lo harán. Lo harán por ti.

—Oh, se acerca un pero —murmuró Edward—. Son los peros los que te atrapan.

—Pero todo sería público —dijo Emmett—. Y si la persona ha sido cuidadosa, probablemente cambie su juego. Volviéndose impredecible.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gianna.

—Quieren usarla como carnada —dijo Edward incrédulo.

Los ojos de Jasper nunca se apartaron de los de Gianna. Era como si su mirada fija fuera lo único que evitaba que ella se pusiera a temblar.

—Bajo circunstancias controladas. Después de que reduzcamos la lista de personas que escucharon el rumor sobre Edward y Bella.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Edward—. No pueden pedirle que haga algo así.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Bella.

La cabeza de Edward se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué? No.

—Es lo que he estado haciendo el último mes y medio, ¿no? —dijo Bella, dirigiéndole una mirada irónica—. Ser la carnada.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso funciona al aire libre, donde todo lo que obtendrán los paparazis es una foto borrosa. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso en el set? No puedes tomar el lugar de Gianna mientras hace su trabajo.

—Necesitan situaciones controladas, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella. A Edward le pareció que ella se estaba sonrojando—. ¿No se supone que filmarán las escenas de amor mañana? Es un set cerrado. Personas limitadas. Gianna puede entrar y yo podría salir si quieres preparar algo. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. No sé qué, pero podrías hacerlo funcionar.

Jasper se levantó con su expresión escéptica.

—No estoy seguro de qué tan bueno sería. El equipo sabe lo que estás haciendo.

—No, no lo saben. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella—. Nunca le dije a nadie lo que estoy haciendo. Ellos saben que Edward y yo somos amigos, pero piensan que es Gianna la que aparece en esas fotos. Hablan sobre eso todo el tiempo. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Creen que ella me despedirá después de lo de ayer.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward por un segundo y él pensó que ella lucía casi tímida. Pero el momento pasó demasiado rápido, antes de que ella mirara a Gianna.

»Ni siquiera tiene que ser un plan muy elaborado. Cuanto más sea yo y no tú, más segura estarás. No es por nada, pero sé artes marciales y tengo entrenamiento de autodefensa. Si alguien está esperándote en tu tráiler y soy yo la que entra en lugar de tú, podría defenderme. —Ella miró a Emmett y Jasper—. Asumiendo que tendría apoyo.

—Sin importar nada, estaré cerca todo el tiempo —le dijo Jasper a Gianna.

Ella resopló y miró a Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo pedirte que te pongas en peligro. Ya has hecho demasiado.

Bella sonrió.

—No he hecho nada más que tomar café con este tonto un par de veces. —Ella hizo señas hacia Edward.

Por más incómodo que él estuviera ante la idea de Bella estando en peligro, Edward no pudo evitar apreciar su oferta. Bella había sido arrastrada a su drama sin tener ninguna culpa. Edward sabía que a Bella no le importaba el dinero que Gianna le ofrecería si hiciera algo como eso. Ella quería que la otra mujer estuviese a salvo, eso era todo.

—Ella tiene razón. No estás en seguridad —dijo Emmett—. Es pedirte demasiado.

—Estoy entrenada profesionalmente —dijo Bella, sentándose más derecha.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Serías malditamente buena en seguridad privada, ¿sabes? Piensa en ello.

—Bueno —dijo Jasper, llevándolos otra vez hacia el tema—. Entonces está esa posibilidad. Bella nos ayudará a mantenerte a salvo mientras creamos un plan. Es una opción. Esto depende de ti, Gianna. Incluso ahora, no creo que hayas estado alguna vez ante un peligro real. Yo estaré contigo, ¿bien?

—Estuviste con Alice por un tiempo ayer —dijo Gianna, aunque no había enojo o acusación en su tono.

—Cierto, pero Peter estuvo contigo mientras yo estaba con Alice. Peter es tan bueno como yo. —Él hizo una mueca—. Aunque eso no es algo que quieras escuchar en este momento.

Ella suspiró.

—No. Tienes razón. Esto pasó cuando yo no estaba, así que supongo que eso significa que esta persona no puede acercarse a mí. —Ella se estremeció—. No todavía, al menos.

—No se acercará a ti —dijo Emmett—. Sé que no parece que nos estamos ocupando de esto, pero en lo que tiene que ver con tu seguridad, lo tenemos completamente cubierto.

—Te creo —dijo Gianna. La piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensó—. Confío en ustedes. No quiero que piensen que no lo hago, pero no puedo manejar esto. No puedo hacer mi trabajo mientras estoy pensando que todos a mi alrededor son sospechosos. —Ella se frotó los brazos, mirando sus pies—. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —dijo Edward, moviéndose para apretar su hombro—. Es una buena idea. Notificar a la policía significa que notificaremos a la seguridad del set. Es como dijo Emmett, ellos pueden llevar a cabo una investigación más grande de lo que nosotros podemos.

Ella suspiró.

—Una producción que definitivamente aparecerá en los periódicos.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la mueca lejos de su rostro. Entre el romance que los paparazis ya habían creado, el enigmático y ahora esto, la atención de los medios estaría completamente sobre ellos dos todo el tiempo.

—Al menos podrás salir del centro de atención antes de que llegue la tormenta —dijo Emmett, golpeando la espalda de Bella—. Podemos dejar caer la farsa.

El estómago de Edward se retorció por otra razón.

No debería importarle, dado que sabía que el incremento en la seguridad de Gianna significaba que incrementaría la suya también. Toda la historia saldría a la luz y la policía sabría que el verdadero objetivo de la obsesión de ese idiota era Edward. Él sabía que debería estar más preocupado por quién en el set podría estar detrás de esto, por cuán cerca había llegado. Su asistente definitivamente era sospechoso, todo había empezado con él, aunque él sabía la verdad. ¿Acusaría a Gianna de esparcir rumores cuando él había visto a Edward y Bella con sus propios ojos?

Demonios, todavía podía ser Bella. No estaba fuera de las posibilidades.

A pesar de todas esas preocupaciones —realmente, ¿cuán rápido podría Emmett parar a un maniático con un cuchillo?— una preocupación diferente surgió en los pensamientos de Edward.

¿Era este el final de su tiempo con Bella? Ella no querría ser parte del circo en el que estaba por convertirse su vida. Ella ya estaba demasiado involucrada. Demasiadas personas en el set sabían que ella había estado en el tráiler de Edward. Besándolo. Energéticamente. Si ella no quería seguir adelante con él, ¿sería esta la oportunidad perfecta para retroceder?

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ella, todo se complicó. La seguridad en el set fue notificada. Después la policía. Demasiadas personas querían hablar con Edward y Bella. Por separado. La producción se detuvo.

Pasaron años antes de que Edward pudiera ir a casa y, para ese momento, Bella se había ido hacía mucho. La producción estaba detenida por el fin de semana. Benjamin ocupó otra hora de su tiempo para redactar un comunicado de prensa y discutir sobre la situación Bella/Gianna.

Como se sabía que el guardaespaldas de Edward era su cuñado, Edward y Benjamin elaboraron una declaración que le aseguraba al público que él no estaba preocupado y que estaba en buenas manos. Expresó su disgusto ante que cualquiera que se llamara a sí mismo un fan suyo se atreviera a apuntar contra una mujer que él admiraba y agregó que si realmente lo respetaban, deberían respetar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ante los posibles rumores sobre su relación romántica con Gianna o la misteriosa mujer con la que él tal vez habría sido atrapado, la oficina de Benjamin tenía instrucciones de no hacer comentarios. Al menos no hasta que Edward pudiera hablar con la misteriosa mujer cara a cara.

Después de eso, Edward recibió llamadas de sus padres y de su hermana, todos habían escuchado las noticias. Ellos estaban frenéticos y asustados por él. Y cuándo se calmaron, estuvieron enojados por haberlo escuchado de segunda mano, como si él hubiese tenido tiempo de hacer llamadas telefónicas.

Finalmente, el teléfono dejó de sonar y la casa de Edward se quedó en silencio. Él se sentó solo en el sofá, con un trago fuerte en la mano, el vaso congelado presionado contra su frente para calmar su dolor de cabeza. Después de agonizar demasiado —el rey del drama Edward— él finalmente le había enviado un mensaje simple a Bella.

 ** _Lamento todo esto. ¿Has escuchado si la fiesta todavía sigue en pie?_**

—Cobarde —se murmuró a sí mismo.

Pasaron quince largos minutos antes de que ella respondiera.

 **Por lo que sé. Dios sabe que a todos nos vendría bien un trago. Te veo mañana, campeón.**

Edward no pudo pelear contra su sonrisa.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Parece que todo esto con el acosador se está complicando y ahora ya está implicada la policía… ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¡Me encantaría saber sus teorías sobre quién es este acosador!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios Alejandra, Pili,_ _LicetSalvatore_ _, tulgarita,_ _krisr0405_ _,_ _bbluelilas_ _,_ _carolaaproboste.v_ _, jupy,_ _Jade HSos_ _,_ _lizdayanna_ _, Tata XOXO,_ _Yoliki_ _, Tecupi,_ _LalhizGarcia_ _, Jane Bells, Noelia, somas y Pera l.t._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 **** _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

La pequeña multitud de paparazis estaba otra vez en su puerta. Edward podía verlos desde la ventana del último piso de su casa.

—Si las miradas pudieran matar… —dijo Rosalie y tomó el brazo de su hermano.

Edward se giró para mirarla.

—Estarías en prisión hace muchos años, Rose.

Ella sonrió.

—Es verdad. Y tú serías un bicho crujiente. —Ella miró sobre su hombro a los fotógrafos que estaban abajo en la calle—. ¿Alguna vez te acostumbras?

—A veces creo que lo hago. A veces, cuando no están siendo tan agresivos, hablo con ellos. Ellos bromean. Me cuentan sobre sus familias y es más fácil recordar que son personas normales las que están allí en lugar de buitres. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Pero en el minuto en que ellos captan el olor de una historia, te lanzan cada tipo de preguntas que harían que incluso mamá los golpeara.

Rosalie resopló.

—Por supuesto que ella los golpearía. Están lastimando a su bebé.

Edward suspiró, rascándose la barbilla mientras se preguntaba qué decirle a su hermana.

—Creo que eso es parte de mi problema. Si esto fuera solo sobre mí, podría lidiar con eso. Lo hago. Siempre me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿renunciaría a todo lo demás si eso significa que no tendría que lidiar con ellos? Me gusta mi trabajo.

—Estoy segura de que el dinero no lastima.

—Ja. No. Cualquiera que diga que el dinero no compra la felicidad está mintiendo. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Pero esta vez, si tuviera la oportunidad... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es la primera vez que me siento insatisfecho siendo quien soy.

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás realmente preocupado por tu seguridad? No pensé que estuvieras tan asustado. Por la forma en que mamá ha estado hablando, pensé que tú no estabas preocupado.

—¿Mi seguridad? —A Edward le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo—. Oh, eso.

—Sí, eso. La amenaza contra tu vida.

—No exageres. —Él movió un dedo frente a la cara de su hermana—. No lo había pensado de esa manera, aunque supongo que tienes razón. Si mis amigos allá fuera no se alimentaran de la locura de mi vida personal, tal vez ese idiota no creería que él o ella me conoce. Tal vez terminaría en la tapa de la revista _People_ por las películas que hago y no por ser el soltero de oro del 2015. Mis películas son la única cosa que debería interesarle al público. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Sé que debería estar más preocupado por esta persona. Obviamente tiene un tornillo suelto, pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió.

—Así que los tabloides acertaron por una vez, ¿no? Supongo que fue con Bella con quien te atraparon.

—Fue un breve momento, pero sí, era ella.

—Hmm. —Rosalie se tocó los labios—. Sabes que ella estuvo en un lugar muy alto en la lista de Emmett por un tiempo. De los posibles sospechosos quiero decir.

—Lo sé. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Ella estaba en la parte superior de mi lista también, pero solo hasta que lo pienso. La paranoia me afectaba a veces. Pero es ridículo.

—¿Lo es? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella podría tenerme si quisiera y estoy muy seguro de que ella lo sabe.

Ella silbó.

—¿Así que le dirás adiós a la lista de la revista _People_ de los solteros de oro en el 2016?

Él gruñó.

—No. Hay una barrera. —Él hizo un gesto hacia los paparazis.

—Ella no puede ser tímida ante la cámara. No después de todas las veces que fingió ser Gianna.

—No es por las cámaras. Es la combinación de las cámaras y una pareja famosa. Ella ya se quemó y es ella la que está siendo destrozada por completos extraños sin fans de su lado para balancear las cosas.

—Mmm… Veo su punto. Es un riesgo enorme en un día normal, pero tienes un admirador al que le gusta jugar con cuchillos. —Rosalie lo estudió—. Y su único beneficio eres tú. Sí, eso es obvio. No vale la pena.

Edward golpeó a su hermana con una almohada.

Antes de que ellos pudieran profundizar más, Emmett regresó a la habitación.

—La policía no encontró nada —dijo, cayendo en el sofá junto a Rosalie—. Siempre hay mucha gente en el set de una película. Un montón de personas entran y salen del tráiler de Gianna. Hasta ahora, todos ellos tienen una razón legítima para estar ahí. Aunque eso no significa nada, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no es probable que se haya colado en el set. Ni en el estudio. Debe ser alguien del equipo. —Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras pensaba en eso por enésima vez.

—¿Cómo está tomando esto Jasper, por cierto? —preguntó Rosalie—. Debe estar matándolo que esto pasara bajo su supervisión.

—Estaría siendo un dolor en mi trasero si no fuera por Alice. —Emmett sonrió ante eso—. Creo que ese hijo de puta está enamorado. Así que está siendo un poco bipolar. En un segundo él está volviéndose loco, molesto como el infierno porque este bastardo es tan complicado. Y al siguiente, Alice lo tiene todo enamorado. Ella ha estado ahí para él, así que eso es bueno.

Edward gruñó y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo.

—¿Por qué está todo melancólico? —preguntó Emmett a su esposa.

—Oh, ya sabes. Él es solo un chico parado frente a una chica pidiéndole que lo ame.

—Cristo, Rosalie. ¿Por qué le das a él ese tipo de munición? —dijo Edward, levantando su cabeza para mirar a su hermana.

—Porque es divertido. —Ella le revolvió el cabello.

Emmett, como podría esperarse, se rio.

—Oye, estarás bien. Es una buena lección para ti.

—¿Una buena lección? —preguntó Edward.

—Seguro. Eres actor, Edward. —Su cuñado le sonrió—. No puedes evitarlo pero estás un poco consentido. Consigues casi todo lo que quieres y podrías tener a casi cualquier mujer que quieras. Excepto a esta.

—Esa es, probablemente, la razón por la que estas tan obsesionado. —Rosalie golpeó su pierna.

Edward no le respondió a ninguno de los dos. Era posible. La emoción de la persecución y todo eso. Él pensó en eso por un tiempo, sin realmente escuchar mientras Emmett continuaba con otros elementos del caso.

Para el momento en que Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a preparar para la fiesta, Edward tenía su respuesta. No, no era solo la emoción de la persecución. Tal vez había empezado de esa manera, pero la persecución había terminado. Él sabía eso. Él sabía, lo había sabido por un tiempo, que si la quería en su cama, podría tenerla ahí. Ella no era reacia. De hecho, él creía que tal vez parte de ella estaba ansiosa por ello, esperando.

Él sabía que Emmett estaba equivocado. Se dio cuenta de que había tenido muchas oportunidades y no las había tomado. Porque él estaba tomando precauciones. Porque él quería más.

Edward era un romántico. Un blandengue, como Emmett solía decir. Rápido y fácil era justo eso: rápido y fácil. Era bueno estar con una mujer, compartir una parte de él a cambio de una parte de ella. Pero él quería más que eso. Él quería lo que sus padres tenían: una relación a largo plazo. Lo que Rosalie tenía: una compañera que lo mantuviera alerta.

No. Emmett estaba equivocado.

Pero lo que Edward haría con eso, si hacía algo, no tenía ni idea.

.

.

Edward se tomó bastante tiempo para prepararse. Él usualmente no pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en su ropa. Todo lo que tenía le quedaba bien. Era otra ventaja de su trabajo. ¿Por qué comprar ropa cuando había un departamento completo que solamente tenía como objetivo hacerlo verse bien? Él obtenía ropa nueva, que le quedaba perfectamente, con cada película que hacía. Eso sin tener en cuenta la ropa que le enviaban los diseñadores y aparecía en su tráiler.

Terminó consultándole a internet, se googleó a sí mismo para descubrir cuál pensaban sus fans que era su mejor look. Era ridículo, lo sabía. Además del hecho de que rozaba lo patético, había dicho que no la seduciría.

Obviamente, todavía le gustaba molestarla. No había nada de malo con eso. Habían construido su amistad en base a bromas mutuas. Le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos lo recorrían cuando estaba usando algo que le gustaba o cuando hacía algo que a ella le parecía atractivo. ¿Ella se había dado cuenta de que su boca se abría un poco en esos momentos, su labio inferior sobresaliendo ligeramente?

Edward estaba, como siempre, divertido, perplejo y un poco atemorizado por el fervor de sus fans. Si pensaba demasiado en ello, era un poco raro que se entusiasmaran por sus orejas, su nariz, una forma particular en la que sonreía. Tenían opiniones sobre su cabello en cualquier longitud. Su barba. Era extraño como las personas se tomaban su cabello y su barba —ya fuera por trabajo o por su preferencia— personalmente. Él tuvo que afeitarse la cabeza completamente una vez y no había forma de escapar de la extraña reacción. ¿Esas personas no se daban cuenta de que el cabello volvía a crecer?

Finalmente, Edward determinó que una camisa con botones gris, con solo uno o dos botones desabrochados, y jeans negros eran su mejor look. Su cabello, largo por su trabajo, era mejor dejarlo como estaba, cuanto más desaliñado y salvaje mejor.

La fiesta era en la casa de Jasper. Edward, sin querer tener que limitar las bebidas después del último par de días, llamó a un servicio de autos para que lo llevara. Estaba por salir por atrás, donde sus molestos amigos seguían, cuando se chocó con Emmett, que estaba en su puerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Eché a tu auto. Amigo, ¿qué tiene que pasar para que te tomes esta amenaza en serio? Te he dicho un millón de veces que no salgas sin mí. Solo por ahora.

—No es como si fuera a pasear por la ciudad. Solo iré a la casa de Jasper.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza.

—Directo ahí.

Edward se movió en su lugar.

—Es descortés presentarse sin algo. Iba a parar a…

Él se interrumpió cuando Emmett le mostró una bolsa de papel marrón.

—Una bebida extremadamente cara. Compruébalo. Larguémonos de aquí.

—Sabes que realmente estás arruinando mi estilo, McCarty.

—Qué pena, superestrella. Vamos.

.

.

Un poco después, mientras estaban entrando a la casa de Jasper, Edward se detuvo de repente. Él vio por la ventana que el amigo de Bella, Seth, estaba ahí.

—Ustedes entren. Me quedaré aquí un minuto —dijo Edward.

Rosalie alzó una ceja.

—¿Empezaste a fumar o qué?

—Solo necesito un poco de aire.

—Seguro. El aire fresco de Los Angeles. —Emmett tomó una respiración profunda y después fingió que le creía. Riéndose para él, miró a Edward—. Puedo quedarme contigo.

—Vamos, Emmett. Es una comunidad cerrada. No hay nadie aquí. —Levantó su brazo, señalando la calle que estaba libre de paparazis o de cualquiera mirando en su dirección—. Te prometo que estaré bien un minuto solo.

—Sigo diciéndotelo. Tu hermana se divorciará de mí si te lastiman.

—Eh —dijo Rosalie con un encogimiento de hombros—. Generalmente estoy bien con eso.

—También te quiero, hermana.

Rosalie le sopló un beso y después arrastró a Emmett adentro.

—Vamos. Nadie saltará sobre él aquí.

Ellos finalmente dejaron a Edward solo. No era que a él le molestara el chico. Seth era divertido y muy dulce. Sin embargo, en lugar de acostumbrarse a Edward, la _fangirl_ del chico parecía empeorar cada día. Bella le había pasado su Kik ID, con su permiso, y Seth lentamente había empezado a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. No eran personales pero sí obsesivas, y él parecía decepcionado de que Edward no recordara cada detalle de la trama de la película que había hecho una década atrás. Él seguía presionando, como si Edward viviera la misma realidad que él.

A Edward le caía bien Seth. Ese era otro de los inconvenientes de su vida, de su fama. Edward quería ser capaz de disfrutar con otras personas como todos los demás. A él le gustaría poder conocer a Seth, pero ¿cómo podría desde el pedestal en que lo había puesto? Seth se había quedado en las poco profundas y oscuras aguas de lo que el público pensaba que sabían sobre él.

¿No era ese el problema de su vida en ese momento? No era extraño que Bella no quisiera empezar nada con él. Si ella fuera suya, debería pasar buena parte de su vida en esa oscuridad. Debería soportar a un montón de extraños que pensaban que sabían algo sobre ella, sobre su relación. La juzgarían por cualquier cosa que decidieran que era verdad.

Un grito sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos sombríos. Él se giró, pero demasiado tarde. Alguien saltó sobre su espalda, los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello. Él sacudió sus brazos, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, pero solo se tropezó. No se cayó.

Una sacudida de pánico bajó por su espalda. Él estaba por mover su cuerpo salvajemente para tirar a su atacante cuando escuchó una risa familiar.

—Eres una presa fácil, campeón. Tu guardaespaldas tiene un montón de fallas —dijo una voz cerca de su oreja.

—Bella. Por Dios.

Ella se rio otra vez y estaba a punto de bajarse de su espalda, pero él la atrapó. Empujó las piernas de ella alrededor de él, acomodándola en una posición más segura.

—¿Vas a algún lado, mono araña? —preguntó.

—Escuché que hay algún tipo de fiesta hoy. —Ella presionó la palma de su mano en el pecho de él—. Demonios. Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Te asusté. —Sonaba divertida.

—Estoy empezando a convencerme cada vez más de que en serio estás tratando de matarme. Primero, me tiras por las escaleras. Ahora tratas de provocarme un ataque cardíaco. Tengo que reconocerlo, Swan, hiciste que todos creyeran que somos amigos, nadie sospechará nada, asesina.

Ella suspiró. Su aliento caliente contra el cuello de él.

—Soy tan astuta.

—Lo eres. Pero sé qué hacer contigo. —Levantándola otra vez, así ella estaba firmemente agarrada a él, Edward los giró y dio varios pasos demasiado rápidos hacia atrás.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estás…? ¡Ay! —Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello incluso aunque estaba tratando de liberar sus piernas del agarre de él. Él la inmovilizó entre su espalda y la puerta, no tan fuerte como parecía que lo estaba haciendo, obviamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella otra vez, golpeando ligeramente los hombros de él.

—Aplastándote, obviamente —dijo, su tono divertido. Él presionó hacia atrás otra vez, encantado con el chillido de ella.

Él casi no escuchó el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando sobre su pelea. Cuando lo hizo, se alejó de la puerta, llevando a Bella con él justo a tiempo. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice que los observaban.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó Jasper.

Edward sonrió tranquilamente, todavía sin dejar ir a Bella.

—Parece que estabas equivocada, Rose. Alguien saltó sobre mí después de todo.

.

.

Ellos estaban haciendo una danza alrededor del otro.

Algo había cambiado, era muy obvio. Había una rara conciencia entre ellos que no había estado ahí antes. Edward había ido a la fiesta determinado a no empezar nada. Incluso había hecho un esfuerzo por mezclarse con los demás. No había tratado de ignorarla tanto como había tratado de recordar a todos los demás en la habitación.

Ella parecía estar en la misma página que él. Él se preguntaba si ella quería hacer parecer que saltar sobre las personas era algo normal esa noche. Él se imaginaba que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que pareciera que lo que había hecho en la entrada —saltar sobre él en la forma en que lo había hecho— era algo en lo que estaba esa noche. Ella saltó en la espalda de Seth e incluso miró a Emmett antes de que él la detuviera.

—Yo lo pensaría dos veces, chica. Mi esposa es del tipo celosa y ella tiene garras —bromeó Emmett divertido.

Así que ella saltó sobre Jasper, ya que Alice había hecho un gesto distraída ante sus bobadas.

Pero incluso así, él podía decir que no sentía ni una punzada de celos, era diferente con los otros a como había sido con él afuera. Todo era diferente. Ellos hablaban con los otros, pero inevitablemente se acercaban. Cada vez, sus miradas se unían más tiempo de lo que hablaban. Ella lo tocaba más de lo que lo hacía con ningún otro. Toques ausentes: sus dedos tocando su mano, su mano en su hombro cuando se inclinaba sobre él para buscar un trago.

Edward estaba bastante mareado cuando la mayoría se calmó para una partida de póker. Bella había rechazado jugar a las cartas y estaba teniendo una animada conversación con Alice. Estaban paradas cerca de la mesa, ya que ahí estaban las papas fritas y la salsa.

—Eh, Cullen. Mantén tu cabeza en el juego —dijo Emmett cuando Edward no notó que era su turno.

—Cállate, Emmett —dijo Jasper, golpeando a su jefe y amigo en el brazo—. El tonto suele ser bueno en las cartas. Déjame disfrutar ganar por una vez.

Edward trató de concentrarse, pero era difícil. La cercanía de Bella era desconcertante. Él seguía tratando de decirse a sí mismo que el calor en sus mejillas y en el centro de su pecho tenía todo que ver con el alcohol. Pero eso no explicaba los escalofríos que bajaban por su espalda. Él se estaba volviendo loco, era difícil pensar en estrategias y números.

Cuando ella apoyó su mano en su cuello, tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Edward para evitar el temblor. Había una corriente entre ellos, fuerte y constante, la sentía en su estómago. Él movió las cartas en sus manos.

Bella continuó su conversación con Alice. Ellas estaban hablando sobre algo que habían visto cuando Alice visitó el set con Jasper un par de días atrás. Mientras ella hablaba, sus dedos se movían por su cuello, acariciando su cabello en una forma familiar pero ausente, como si fuera normal entre ellos. Como si fuera su derecho tocarlo de esa manera.

Su toque le hacía cosas. Las yemas de sus dedos rozando la piel sensible lo hacía sentir anhelo. Él se permitió soñar que eso podía ser lo normal para ellos, que en cualquier segundo ella se inclinaría sobre su asiento para un beso rápido y dulce. La sensación agitó su deseo. Él la quería después de todo.

—No tengo nada —dijo Edward, bajando sus cartas—. Me retiro. —Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa como si estuviera molesto por la falta de buenas cartas.

Bella se rio de algo que Alice dijo, sus dedos todavía en el cuello de él. Edward no podía soportarlo más.

—Me retiro esta ronda. Iré al baño —dijo, empujando su silla hacia atrás y parándose.

Se encontró cara a cara con Bella, que lucía sorprendida por su repentina cercanía. Él estaba sorprendido también. Él sabía, obviamente, que ella estaba cerca, pero terminaron nariz con nariz. Ella parpadeó.

—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos se movió por tres largos segundos. Ella tenía una mirada en sus ojos, como si quisiera lo mismo que él: besarla. Edward se balanceó. Esperando.

El momento pasó y él caminó alrededor de ella, dirigiéndose al baño. Ahí, se mojó la cara con agua fría. El alcohol estaba haciendo las cosas peor. Su mente estaba más confusa de lo normal, sus inhibiciones empezaban a desaparecer.

Si ella hubiese inclinado la cabeza solo un poco en ese momento, él la habría besado enfrente de todos sus amigos. Esa no habría sido una buena idea.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se encontró siendo empujado otra vez hacia adentro. Bella estaba ahí, sus ojos intensos, sus manos firmes contra su pecho, empujándolo. Cuando él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ella entró al baño con él y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Él apenas tuvo una fracción de segundo para procesar lo que estaba pasando antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello empujándolo hacia abajo para que la besara.

Edward no necesitaba que lo convenciera. Atacó su boca con el mismo fervor. Ella había estado bebiendo algo que sabía mucho a lima y sal. Él podía probarlo en sus labios. Sus manos estaban en la piel descubierta en su espalda baja, presionándola contra él.

Ellos parecían desesperados, sus besos salvajes. Ella empujaba y él empujaba, como si ambos creyeran que el otro estaba por irse. Él movió su mano, tratando de agarrarse del lavamanos. Él golpeó una botella de loción y un jabón. El sonido fue muy fuerte, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

En todos sus empujones y sacudidas, Bella ganó. Ella fue la que lo hizo girar. Ella fue la que rompió el beso —ambos estaban sin aliento— empujando el pecho de él con sus manos. Lo empujó hacia atrás, contra la puerta, y estaba sobre él en el siguiente segundo. Sus manos recorrieron sus costados y después escuchó el clic de la cerradura.

Oh, demonios sí.

Bella se alejó nuevamente, jadeando. A Edward le gustaban sus labios, sentir los restos del alcohol, la lima y ella. Ella lo miró, sus suaves ojos marrones oscurecidos por el deseo.

—¿Quieres saber una cosa? —preguntó ella, todavía sin aliento.

Él bufó. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ser concretos en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

Ella se acercó, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa.

—Si alguien te dijo alguna vez que este color te quedaba bien, te estaba mintiendo.

—¿Es eso un hecho? —Las manos de él estaban en la cintura de ella, sus pulgares trazando patrones sobre su piel.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Luces horrible.

—Uh huh. Por eso la quieres fuera, ¿cierto?

—Realmente es por el bien mayor.

Él se encogió de hombros, ayudándola a sacarle la camisa. Las manos de ella estaban cálidas mientras le sacaba la camisa. Ella finalmente rompió el contacto visual para mirar hacia abajo.

—Cristo —murmuró bajo su aliento.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—No. Me temo que no puedo convertir el agua en vino.

Y entonces él se cansó. Él había querido a esta mujer por mucho tiempo y tener sus manos sobre él, sus ojos devorándolo, fue demasiado. Él se adelantó, sus manos firmes sobre ella, sosteniéndola contra él mientras la besaba.

Tan rápido como él había empezado a besarla, se detuvo. La giró y la empujó hacia adelante, dejándola entre sus brazos con sus manos apoyadas en el lavamanos. Él bajó la cabeza, besando su cuello.

—No te diré que esta pequeña cosa no me vuelve loco —dijo él, tirando del borde de su camisa que dejaba ver su estómago. Él se acercó, poniendo su pelo sobre su hombro así podría presionar sus labios contra su oreja—. No soy un mentiroso como tú, Swan.

Él se acercó otro paso más, así que la presionó contra el lavamanos con su cadera. Ella tenía que sentir lo duro que él estaba por ella. Él tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes mientras metía sus manos debajo de su camisa. Succionó su cuello, tocando sus pechos sobre su sostén.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, demonios —murmuró ella, sosteniéndose del borde del lavamanos como él. Su trasero se presionó contra él, haciéndolo gemir.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó, sus labios otra vez sobre su oreja.

Ella gimió.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Quieres esto? —Él se presionó contra ella.

Ella gimió.

—Sí.

Él dejó que sus manos bajaran por su vientre y jugaran con el botón de sus jeans. Él presionó su pecho contra ella, mirando sus ojos en el espejo.

—¿Te gusta esto, hmm? ¿Quieres ver como te cojo?

Ella tragó el nudo en su garganta, presionando su trasero hacia atrás otra vez, alentándolo.

—Edward —dijo. Él nunca había encontrado el sonido de su nombre más erótico.

Él podía ver en sus ojos que ella quería esto. Ella estaba dispuesta. Más que dispuesta. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él, lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba.

Pero también había algo más en su mirada. Algo que sin duda no era sexy. ¿Resignación? Alivio tal vez.

Sus manos se tranquilizaron y él cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recobrar su racionalidad y al mismo tiempo enviarla lejos. ¿A quién le importaba? Ella estaba ahí en sus brazos. Estaba presionada contra su cuerpo y en otro minuto él podría estar profundamente enterrado dentro de ella.

—Joder —murmuró, porque tenía la sensación de que si hacían eso, si hacían esto sobre el sexo, una noche, una cogida rápida, sería todo lo que él obtendría. Porque él sería justo como cualquier otro: interesado en su cuerpo, respondiendo al impulso de la atracción.

Él era un riesgo para ella. Él sabía eso. Si él quería que ella tomara ese riesgo, él tenía que hacer algo mejor que una rápida cogida en un baño. Algo mucho, mucho mejor.

Él gruñó, pero dio un paso atrás. Alejándose de ella. Completamente apartado. Dejó que sus manos cayeran a su costado.

Por otro segundo, ella estuvo tranquila sobre el lavamanos. Él podía ver en el espejo que su frente se arrugó en confusión. Ella se giró lentamente. El aire entre ellos estaba lleno de electricidad y algo más pesado. Surrealista e incierto.

Edward trató de pensar algún chiste. Él quería bromear con ella. Decir algo despreocupado pero seductor. Pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. También sabía que debía hacer algo, decir algo, rápidamente. El dolor estaba empezando a asomarse en sus facciones y eso era lo último que él quería.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa, acercándose para tomar su mano y acercarla a él.

—Tú y yo estamos más que un poco achispados.

Los labios de ella se elevaron y cayeron, mientras lo miraba. Ella era tan adorable, sonrojada y hermosa. Él no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y besarla. Fue un beso fuerte pero no profundo. Demonios, él la deseaba. Pero también quería más.

Él quería.

Él la besó por la mejilla hasta su oreja.

—Cariño, si voy a tenerte, quiero mucho más tiempo y mucha más privacidad.

Ella tembló y giró su cabeza para besarlo.

—No sé, campeón. Mirándote, ¿quién no necesita la percepción de borracho? ¿Sabes Lo que quiero decir?

Él se rio y la besó una vez más.

—Mentirosa —dijo él sobre sus labios.

Y después la dejó ir.

Por ahora.

* * *

 ***Kik** : conocido en _inglés_ como _**Kik Messenger**_ , es una aplicación de messenger instantánea gratuita para dispositivos móviles.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aparecí. Sé que las actus están tardando un poco más de lo que solían tardar, pero estoy a final de cuatrimestre en la universidad y eso implica mucho tiempo. Solo me quedan dos semanas más y podré volver al ritmo._

 _Mientras tanto los capis van a seguir llegando, con un poco más de retraso pero van a llegar. Igualmente solo nos quedan 5 capítulos y sé termina :O ¡Qué rápido pasó!_

 _Ahora sí... ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Con ese súper encuentro en el baño... ¡Espero saber todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios a bbluelilas, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Pera l.t, lizdayanna, tulgarita, carolaap, Noelia, krisr0405, Pili, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Jupy, Jade HSos y Terewee._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

—Habrá un guardia contigo todo el tiempo. Si no soy yo, será alguien de mi equipo. Él puede estar afuera del tráiler si prefieres tu privacidad, pero donde sea que vayas, él va. Te escoltará al set. Te escoltará a donde sea que necesites ir. No estarás fuera de su vista.

Edward tuvo que luchar para no mirar a Emmett.

—Esto es un jodido fiasco.

—No pelees conmigo por esto, Edward. Si no es la policía los que demandan esta mierda, es la compañía de seguro del estudio.

—No estoy peleando contigo. Estoy diciendo que es un fiasco porque es lo que es. —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, disgustado—. Tengo reporteros saliendo de mi trasero. Los tabloides están teniendo un día de campo pretendiendo que tal vez muera cuando entre al set mañana. Es demasiado. —Él suspiró—. ¿Qué más?

—Necesito una lista de personas que quieras que entren y salgan de tu tráiler sin que los frenen. Ya bajamos el equipo que tiene acceso a lo mínimo, lo que significa que tendrás que prescindir de algunas cosas. —Él lo miró y sonrió—. No más cestas de fruta fresca cada día para ti.

—Pobre yo. —Edward estiró sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Recitó algunos nombres, de los cuales la mayoría eran obvios: Benjamin y algunos miembros de su equipo, su agente. Tomó una respiración profunda, sabiendo que aunque Emmett estaba en el modo negocios, nunca estaba demasiado ocupado para molestarlo—. Bella.

—Obviamente, Bella —dijo Emmett con burla, pero había una nota no tan burlona en su voz. Golpeó la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo—. Está bien, tengo que hacer mi trabajo antes de darte mierda sobre eso. Odio ser el que ponga el freno a las cosas, pero si vas a empezar algo con ella…

—No pasa nada —dijo Edward, no estaba de humor para que nadie se metiera en otro aspecto de su vida.

Emmett bufó.

—Sí, está bien. Así que si no vas a empezar nada con ella…

—Sé lo que todos ustedes piensan, pero no está pasando nada.

—Ríndete, niño. Incluso asumiendo que no escuchamos todos esos choques y caídas, salieron juntos del baño. ¿Viste la cara de Alice? Creo que ella tiene pesadillas sobre lo que hicieron en su pobre e inocente baño. Hay solo dos razones por las que personas adultas van juntas al baño, y una es demasiado pervertida para tu trasero vainilla.

—¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mi…? No importa. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. No pasó nada.

Otro bufido.

—Está bien, bueno. Independientemente de eso, tengo que avisarte que si quieres continuar haciendo nada con Bella, deberías mantenerlo en secreto. Intentaremos atrapar al acosador, pero ha escalado. Sus amenazas contra Gianna son obvias, pero no le tomará mucho a una mente inestable dirigirse hacia ti si ve algo como una provocación. Si eres descubierto con otra enamorada, tal vez eso lleve a nuestro amigo a hacer algo incluso más estúpido.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Emmett?

—¿Qué?

—¿Le preguntaste a Bella si quiere un guardaespaldas, cierto? —Él creía que conocía a su cuñado lo suficientemente bien para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta—. La mayor parte del equipo cree que los rumores son más divertidos que ciertos. Ellos todavía piensan que estoy con Gianna. Justo ahora, el que está haciendo esto culpa a Gianna de decir mentiras. Pero prevenir que los fotógrafos no nos atrapen en público no detendrá el rumor en el set. ¿Qué si eso empuja a nuestro amigo a enfocar su atención en Bella?

—Intenté todo para convencerla de que tuviera un guardaespaldas —dijo Emmett con voz suave—. Mi gente la cuida tanto como puede, pero ella rechaza la protección. Tú no tienes opción pero el estudio, la policía y la compañía de seguros no están tan preocupados por Bella como lo están por ti. —Miró a Edward—. Por supuesto, ellos creen que no está pasando nada entre Bella y tú, que es solo otro ridículo rumor.

—Es un rumor, pero si tú crees que el estudio puede convencerla de tomar esto seriamente…

—Sabes que no lo harán.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Entonces tal vez debería mantenerme alejado de Bella. Sacarla de esa lista.

—¿Cómo pasaste de no tomarte las cosas tan en serio a tomártelas demasiado en serio? —Emmett rodó sus hombros—. Entre mi gente y la policía, el set es tan seguro como se puede. Bella prometió que no dejaría el set a menos que fuera con otra persona. Como ya nos dijo antes, tiene entrenamiento profesional. Nada indica que ella es un objetivo. Esta persona está obsesionada con Gianna.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Edward se encogió en el sofá.

—Jodido fiasco —murmuró bajo su aliento.

.

.

Después de la investigación policial, el primer día en el set fue demasiado ajetreado. La historia sobre el incidente se esparció casi inmediatamente, lo que significaba que estaban en medio del ojo público. Eso hacía que la atmósfera estuviese tensa. Edward opinaba que el estudio se había excedido. Habían despedido a todos los del equipo que tuvieran un pasado oscuro, incluyendo al asistente de Edward que tenía un robo en su expediente de cuando tenía diecinueve. Edward no sabía por qué alguien iría de robar a lo que estaba haciendo el acosador. Incluso si el tipo era molesto y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada sobre él y Bella, él no creía que se mereciera perder su trabajo.

Había algo de consuelo en que los empleados afectados habían sido correctamente compensados, pero eso había creado una sensación incómoda. No ayudaba el enorme incremento de paparazis alrededor del estudio, molestando a todos por algún tipo de información. Los representantes del estudio estaban en el lugar. Y Emmett y su equipo estaban molestos. Ellos habían sido acorralados por el equipo de guardaespaldas que el estudio había escogido, quienes estaban —no tan sutilmente— poniendo toda la culpa sobre los hombros de Emmett. La única razón por la que Emmett y su equipo todavía estaban alrededor era porque eran empleados privados contratados por Edward y Gianna, no por el estudio.

El teléfono de Edward sonaba casi sin parar entre las preguntas de Benjamin, el estudio y su familia. Las interrupciones hacían difícil para todos meterse en personaje, incluso para Edward. Era como si fuera el primer día en el set en lugar de que estuvieran filmando por casi dos meses. Ellos casi habían terminado, por Dios, y se sentía como si ninguno supiera cómo trabajar juntos.

A la tarde ya estaba exhausto cuando fue hacia su tráiler. Emmett estaba caminando con él esa vez, quejándose sobre el último giro en la sórdida saga. Él no estaba prestando realmente atención hasta que alguien del equipo de Emmett se acercó.

—Tiene un visitante, señor Cullen —dijo la mujer—. La señorita Swan. Ella está en la lista. Lo está esperando.

Edward se animó considerablemente y se giró hacia Emmett.

—Lárgate.

Emmett, a pesar de la tensión del momento anterior, lucía divertido.

—No podrá ser, jefe. Aunque esperaré afuera. —Él se acercó para que no los oyeran—. No muevas el tráiler, Edward. Hay muchos ojos sobre él.

—Cállate, Emmett.

Edward subió las escaleras, alejándose de su guardaespaldas que se carcajeaba, y abrió la puerta.

Cualquier comentario inteligente que fuera a decir murió en sus labios. Él la vio inmediatamente en el sofá reclinable. Ella estaba acostada, su cabeza inclinada y su cabello alborotado sobre su rostro. Sus hombros se levantaban y caían de manera acompasada.

La pobre estaba más agotada que él. Él sabía que su padre era insistente con la preparación de su gente. Una distracción era mortal, solía decir Charlie Swan. Y había un montón de distracciones en el set en general, incluso para Bella.

Edward cruzó la habitación con pasos suaves, disfrutando ese momento tan raro. Ese era un nuevo lado de Bella, sin fanfarroneo o bravuconerías, vulnerable en su sueño. Él se inclinó, acariciando su cabello y diciendo su nombre.

—¿Mmm? —El sonido fue suave. Bella abrió sus ojos y pestañó, despertando lentamente. Edward sintió una oleada de calidez atravesándolo y no pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas. Los ojos de ella encontraron los de él y sonrió dormida—. ¿Mmm? —dijo otra vez.

Demasiado adorable.

—Levántate. Te dolerá el cuello —dijo él.

Ella respiró profundamente por su nariz y levantó su mano. Edward contuvo la respiración cuando las puntas de los dedos de ella acariciaron su mejilla. Fue un gesto íntimo para el que él no estaba preparado para nada.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Edward, desconcertado, dio algunos pasos atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

—Estaba por tomar una siesta también —dijo, estirándose en la cama—. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Él trató de bromear con ella para que se despertara, pero, para su completa sorpresa, tuvo el efecto exactamente opuesto. Bella se levantó, sus ojos todavía cerrados y su cabello revuelto. Ella caminó en su dirección y cayó en la cama al lado de él. Se acurrucó contra él como si fuera un pequeño gatito. Pasando un brazo sobre la cintura de él, ella volvió a dormirse, inconsciente de la expresión boquiabierta de Edward.

No habían podido hablar después de la fiesta, aunque no por falta de intentos. La culpa era más de Edward, había al menos un millón de personas tratando de llevarlo en muchas direcciones. Después Bella había estado ocupada todo el día anterior dando una presentación para la que se había comprometido hacía meses. Lo que los dejó en el lugar en el que estaban, finalmente un momento a solas y no suficiente tiempo para que algo pasara: hablar o lo que fuera.

Estaban cara a cara y Edward podía ver la sombra bajo sus ojos. Él se preguntaba cuán cansada estaba. Y si ella no estaba durmiendo, ¿qué la estaba manteniendo despierta?

Se reprendió por su vanidad cuando se preguntó si ella estaría pensando en él. Estaban pasando tantas otras cosas que ellos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre eso.

A pesar del hecho de que tenía una mujer hermosa en sus brazos, en su cama, Edward tampoco pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Después de solo unos minutos de observarla tranquilamente, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Él se despertó lo que pareció ser un minuto más tarde, aunque no abrió los ojos. Arrugó la nariz, tratando de sacarse una picazón, pero esta se movió a su mejilla. Gruñó y movió su mano para quitarla.

Ante el sonido de una risita, sus ojos se abrieron. Estaba sorprendido, tratando de entender por qué Bella estaba tan cerca de él sosteniendo…

¿Un Sharpie* negro?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él, su voz áspera por el sueño.

Ella era la imagen de la inocencia.

—Estaba jugando a conectar los lunares con las pecas de tu rostro.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ampliamente al mismo tiempo que asimilaba sus palabras.

—Oh, demonios, Bella. Eso es un jodido Sharpie y tengo que filmar más tarde. Mierda. —Él salió de la cama mientras hablaba y se lanzó hacia el espejo del baño para chequear el daño.

Parpadeó. Su reflejo estaba exactamente como debería estar: sin marcas a la vista. Él escuchaba a Bella prácticamente gritar de la risa.

—Crees que es gracioso, ¿no? —preguntó, volviendo a la habitación.

—Oh, mi Dios. Si hubieses visto la mirada en tu rostro. —Ella se paró, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la cama—. Vamos, campeón, sabes que sé cosas mejores que eso.

Él gruñó, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de diversión que surgía a pesar de su vergüenza.

—No lo sé. Eres un poco una niñita malcriada. No estoy seguro de si me sorprendería.

Ella cambió su sonrisa por una mirada de falsa indignación.

—Soy una niña malcriada profesional.

—Seguro lo eres.

Mientras hablaba, él había caminado hacia ella, así que mientras decía esto último estaban cara a cara otra vez. Los ojos de él fueron hacia sus labios y vio como su sonrisa caía. Él escuchó su respiración acelerarse y estaba perdido. Necesitaba besarla otra vez. Él se inclinó.

Bella se agachó y se movió hacia un lado. Por un breve momento, mientras Edward la miraba, ella pareció desconcertada. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos parecían dilatados. Pero ella se recuperó lo suficiente para sonreírle.

—Oh, no. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ¿recuerdas?

Él la observó, debatiéndose. Había algo en el tono de sus palabras. Sonaban apagadas, como si las hubiese ensayado. La confianza que mostraba típicamente parecía no ser tan sólida.

Enfrentándose a ella completamente, él dio un paso hacia ella, observándola cuidadosamente.

—Estábamos un poco borrachos —le recordó él, acercándose otra vez, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Otra vez, ella se alejó, pero solo un paso o dos.

—Tenías razón —dijo ella y otra vez parecía una mujer que pretendía estar tan despreocupada como sonaba—. Y yo tenía razón. Deja atrás la percepción de borracho y estás jodido. O no jodido, como fue.

Él se acercó más, provocándola, y ella dio un paso atrás.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella no se alejó otra vez. Ella siempre estaba al alcance de su mano. Estaba invitándolo a perseguirla y eso era un pensamiento interesante. Bella era una mujer segura de sí misma. Él no tenía dudas de que ella era más que capaz de hacer el primer movimiento. Pero ella ya lo había hecho. Ella había sido la que lo había besado y había sido la que saltó sobre él en la fiesta.

—Creo que lo que dije fue que quería más tiempo y privacidad —dijo él, inmovilizándola con sus ojos, sin avanzar.

—No tenemos tiempo ni privacidad —dijo ella, su tono casi cantarín—. Además, ya dormí contigo, así que eso lo tachamos de la lista.

Ella hizo un movimiento como si fuera a sentarse en el sofá reclinable otra vez. Pero Edward se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrándola de la cintura. Ella chilló, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él la tiró en la cama y se subió sobre ella. Él agarró sus manos y las inmovilizó junto a su cabeza con las suyas. Todo tomó como mucho dos segundos y ellos estaban cara a cara otra vez, nariz con nariz, con los ojos de ella abiertos ampliamente observándolo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad.

Era difícil concentrarse. Ella no luchó, no trató de salir de su agarre. Parecía sorprendida y, aunque él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Edward también se sentía sorprendido. Por unos segundos, ambos solo respiraron el aliento caliente del otro.

Edward mojó sus labios e inclinó su cabeza. Se estremeció, sintiendo el roce de la boca abierta de ella contra la de él. Su calor debajo de él era increíble. Su olor. La vista de sus ojos grandes llenos de deseo. Todo era tan increíble, era difícil pensar a través de su deseo.

—Dime algo —murmuró él, las palabras vibrando en la escasa pulgada entre sus bocas.

—¿Mmm? —Ella inclinó la cabeza, apenas dándole un beso.

Edward tembló. Fue una lucha detenerse a sí mismo de frotarse contra ella, buscando fricción contra su cuerpo caliente. No. No todavía. Tenían que hablar.

Cristo, ¿qué lo hizo pensar que podrían hablar en esa posición?

Él tragó.

—Me deseas. —No era una pregunta, pero esperó la respuesta de todas formas.

—Ya te dije que lo hago —dijo ella y lo besó otra vez.

Él gruñó cuando el beso se alargó. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no ceder en ese momento. Él la tenía a su merced. ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuese al revés?

—Te deseo, Bella. —Sus palabras sonaron roncas, casi un gruñido retumbando en la boca de ella—. Te deseo, pero quiero más.

Él la besó una vez. Otra. Y otra. Su hambre comenzaba a ganarle, pero pudo detenerse.

Ella estaba jadeando, moviéndose debajo de él aunque no trataba de soltar sus brazos de su agarre.

—¿Qué quieres?

Las palabras tranquilas de ella calmaron un poco su libido. Él la besó, pero dulcemente esta vez.

—No sé si puedo decirte lo que quiero. No sé si me creerás. Me acusarás de ser un actor. De estar leyendo un guión. —Él suspiró y la besó otra vez—. Me haces querer decir poesía. Me haces querer imitar a Shakespeare.

Ella presionó sus labios, sofocando un gemido, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos otra vez, sonrió.

—Shakespeare escribió algunas asombrosas bromas sobre pollas.

Por un segundo, Edward no pudo entender lo que ella dijo, después empezó a reírse. Soltó sus muñecas así podría inclinarse sobre sus antebrazos y apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

—Oh, Dios. Serás mi muerte, Bella. Te lo juro.

Como sus manos habían sido liberadas, ella enredó sus dedos en los pelos detrás del cuello de él. Él podía escucharla tragar y respirar más rápido antes de hablar.

—Dime que sea valiente por ti y lo seré —susurró. Tomó la cara de él entre sus manos, levantando su cabeza ligeramente. Él podía sentirla temblar debajo de él—. Dime que vale la pena el riesgo y te creeré.

Edward se alejó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarla. Ella era una mujer valiente, fuerte y decidida, tanto física como sentimentalmente. La vulnerabilidad en su expresión mientras lo miraba era una sorpresa. Él podía ver otras cosas en sus ojos, un reflejo de mucho de lo que él sentía. Esperanza. Deseo. Anhelo. Adoración.

Las sensaciones del amor.

—Bella… —empezó, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, lo necesitan en el set.

—Joder. Demonios. —Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella y se rio. Podía sentirla riéndose debajo de él, y su risa irónica se convirtió en un gemido. Ella se calló lo mejor que pudo y él le dio un beso rápido.

—Dame cinco minutos —gritó hacia la puerta. Se acostó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él, así que ella ahora estaba encima de él. Él puso sus manos sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella, dándole un beso lento y dulce.

—Bella —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Sí?

Él besó la comisura de su boca.

—No te diré que seas valiente o que valgo la pena.

—¿No? —preguntó ella, el sonido fue entrecortado mientras él continuaba besándole la mandíbula.

—No. —Él besó sus labios—. Pero si me hicieras el honor de ir a una cita conmigo, creo que puedo demostrártelo.

Ella se rio y enredó sus dedos en su cabello.

—Demonios, Cullen. Eso fue jodidamente suave. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buen actor?

—Te dije que dirías eso.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de él.

—Sí, está bien. Morderé el anzuelo. —Ella le dio un beso en la garganta—. Pero será mejor que te asegures de que no me arrepienta. Será mejor que valgas el caso masivo de bolas azules que me estás dando.

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y besó la parte superior de su cabeza, riendo. Él sabía jodidamente bien que ella no estaba hablando en serio de bolas azules, y esperaba en serio que valiera la pena lo que fuera por lo que estaba a punto de hacerla pasar.

* * *

 _*Sharpie es la marca de instrumentos para escribir._

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Volví!_

 _Pasó bastante tiempo, pero ya terminé con la universidad así que los pocos capítulos que faltan serán actualizados con regularidad. Volvemos otra vez a martes y sábados como siempre._

 _Solo nos quedan cuatro capítulos más y en el próximo sabremos quién es el acosador... así que es el momento de qué hagan sus últimas teorías. Si alguna adivina se ganará un adelanto del próximo capítulo ;) ;) ¡Así que dejen sus comentarios!_

 _Gracias por comentar: krisr0405, bbluelilas, jupy, Tulgarita, Tecupi, pera l.t, saraipineda44, Noelia, Pili, LicetSalvatore, Sarai, lizdayanna, Carolaap, Yoliki, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Somas, Klara Anastacia Cullen y Terewee._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Edward le envió flores. Él compró el arreglo más grande que pudo encontrar. Con todo tipo de flores, todas menos rosas. Mientras hacía el pedido no había podido dejar de reírse.

Conocía a Bella. Ella no era el tipo de persona que podría ser impresionada por el cliché de las flores. De hecho, él la conocía lo suficiente como para suponer que si cualquier otro tratara de conquistarla con flores y chocolates, eso sería un punto negativo: un seguidor, nada original.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, Edward comenzaba a preguntarse si ella entendería la broma. Él estaba bromeando. Eso tenía que ser claro, ¿no? Él era arrogante, pero no tan arrogante como para considerar inconcebible que ella pudiera rechazarlo. Eso era de lo que se trataban las citas.

Él le contó toda la situación a Emmett, buscando algún consejo. Si no tenía ninguno, su cuñado se reiría de él y al menos eso rompería la tensión.

Cuando terminó, Emmett no levantó la mirada de su teléfono. Edward agarró un puñado de Cheetos y se los tiró a su amigo.

Eso hizo que Emmett levantara la mirada, luciendo molesto. Si Edward no lo conociera tan bien, tal vez habría estado asustado.

—Amigo, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Edward.

—Hombre, como si tuviese tiempo para tu drama de adolescente. Llévale eso a Tiger Bear* o, mejor todavía, TMZ*. Benjamin lo amaría. Tus fans se tragarían esa mierda.

Edward observó a Emmett, enojado.

—¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?

Para su sorpresa, Emmett tomó una almohada que tenía cerca y la arrojó a través de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas, hizo un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte contra la pared como para hacer a Edward saltar.

—Estoy dejando pasar algo —rugió. Se levantó y empezó a pasearse—. Está justo frente a mi rostro, lo puedo sentir. Estoy dejando pasar algo y hará que te asesinen o hará que la asesinen a ella.

—Em, Jasper está con Gianna como su sombra. Los policías están por todos lados. Vamos, hombre. Lo bueno de que todo haya salido a la luz es que hay un millón de ojos sobre nosotros. Es un maldito circo.

Emmett gruñó, pero se tiró otra vez en una silla. Se rascó la barbilla, su expresión muy lejos.

—En serio, hombre. —Edward se sentó en su cama, frente a donde él estaba sentado—. ¿Qué te tiene tan tenso justo ahora? La semana pasada no querías todos los policías y la atención, la semana pasada, todavía querías atraer a este idiota.

—No lo sé —murmuró Emmett, pasando una mano por su rostro—. Es una corazonada. Me pone nervioso que la policía no encuentre nada sólido. Ese era el beneficio de tenerlos involucrados, podrían buscar en el espacio de cualquiera. Ellos tienen los recursos para verificar los antecedentes. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no encontraron nada, Edward. Lo que significa que probablemente esta persona está cerca y probablemente enojada.

Edward tembló y se rascó la nuca. No quería estar asustado, pero no podía evitar estar un poco espantado. Todavía se sentía como si todo esto fuera más y más desproporcionado.

—Está bien, hombre. Necesitas tomar un respiro. Si voy a morir, hoy no será el día.

Emmett lo observó, pero después de un momento, se volvió más curioso.

—¿Qué sucede hoy?

—Tengo que filmar una escena y después ir al set donde tienen el tren. —Tragó, su miedo dirigiéndose instantáneamente a otro lado—. El equipo de dobles está preparando todo para irse mientras hablamos.

—Bella grabará su truco hoy, ¿eh? ¿Ese arriba del tren?

—Síp. —Edward hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar como si filmar una escena de lucha sobre un tren en movimiento fuera una cosa totalmente normal. Lo que en Hollywood lo era. Jodidas películas de acción.

—¿Así que en lugar de verte morir por mi propia incompetencia, quieres que esté ahí mientras ves a Bella morir en una caída de un tren en movimiento?

—¡Nadie va a morir!

Emmett sonrió y después Edward lo hizo. Él le tiró otro puñado de Cheetos a su cuñado.

—Eres una estrella, Edward. Sabes que algún ayudante tendrá que limpiar esto.

.

.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Edward trató de no pensar en lo malditamente flexible que era Bella. Estaba tratando de no ser tentado como sabía que el cuerpo de ella podía tentarlo.

El equipo de dobles había preparado un área de práctica donde Alec —el doble de Edward— y Bella estaban haciendo sus movimientos. La coreografía era compleja, una danza de acrobacias y artes marciales. Edward había estado ahí cuando ellos empezaron a practicar, cuando sus movimientos eran lentos y medidos. Ahora, ellos estaban acelerando. Patada, golpe, esquivar. Alec la atrapó. Ella lo empujó sobre su espalda. Él trató de patearla en el estómago, pero ella dio una vuelta hacia atrás.

Edward tenía tres pensamientos diferentes.

Estaba excitado. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Esa mujer, esa pequeña y hermosa mujer lo deseaba. ¿Cómo podría mirar su cuerpo y no pensar en tenerlo envuelto a su alrededor? Él podría estar tan profundo dentro de ella.

Después estaba orgulloso. Ella era jodidamente talentosa. Él siempre había apreciado el trabajo que los dobles hacían. Era atlético, coreográfico y estúpido todo al mismo tiempo.

Y estaba aterrado por ella. Verla agacharse y girar, voltear en el aire, pelear, en el suelo o en un tapete era una cosa. Pero en unos minutos, ella estaría haciendo eso arriba de un tren en movimientos. A él no le importaba cuántas precauciones hubiera en el lugar. No eran suficientes.

Él se apoyó contra su tráiler, observando. Si él ganaba el derecho de llamarla suya, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Tendría que estar bien con el hecho de que ella se lastimaría una y otra vez. Él debería apoyarla en eso.

Pero se estaba adelantando.

Edward se acercó al tapete lentamente, cuando ella estaba de espaldas. Alec lo vio, pero se quedó callado rápidamente cuando Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndole una seña.

Casi se sentía mal. Él hizo un fuerte ruido junto a su oreja que la asustó, ella se derrumbó sobre el tapete y Alec se carcajeó.

Edward, sonriendo, fue a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella hizo ese loco movimiento, doblando sus piernas y saltando hasta quedar sobre sus pies. Ella estaba sobre él un segundo después.

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Cullen? Estaba en la zona. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No sacas a alguien de la zona. Sabes que si hubieses hecho eso cuando estaba haciendo un salto podría haberme caído sobre mi cabeza o algo así.

Él se rio, no pudo evitarlo. Ella saltó como Christian Bale* sobre él, una artista interrumpida en su proceso. Él podía entenderlo. Su pasión era una cosa más que admiraba de ella.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —se quejó.

Él alzó sus manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Whoa. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo tengo buenas intenciones. Lo juro.

Ella cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué buenas intenciones puedes tener que incluyan gritar como un alce?

—¿Un alce?

—Sí, el sonido que hiciste sonó como un alce. Si este estuviera muriendo. Lentamente. Dolorosamente —dijo Alec, sonriendo. Él arrojó su brazo sobre los hombros de Edward—. Pero eso no importa. Lo que sí importa es tú y yo discutiendo qué me darás como recompensa por este video que tengo en mi teléfono.

—Alec —dijo Bella, pero él la ignoró.

—¿El contenido del video? —preguntó Edward.

—Uno en el que la señorita Bella Swan está siendo molestada por todo el equipo. Hay tartamudeo y un montón de resoplidos. Y, oh mi Dios, no tenía idea de que una persona pudiera ponerse de ese color rojo. Es, como dicen los niños, asombroso.

—¡Alec! Los amigos primero, hombre. Vamos —dijo Bella.

—¿Qué? Tienes que darte cuenta lo raro que fue eso. La genial Bella Swan, una rompepelotas profesional, cae por unas flores. —Alec sacudió la cabeza—. El hombre se ganó el derecho a ver tu reacción.

Bella vaciló.

—¿Sabes qué? Te devuelvo las flores. Las flores y la cita. Son tuyas ahora.

Las cejas de Alec se alzaron.

—¿Hay una cita? Oh, esas son noticias nuevas. Dime más.

—Oh, por Dios —murmuró Bella mientras Edward hacía lo mejor que podía para no reírse. Ella se estaba poniendo de un encantador tono rojo y él lo estaba disfrutando. Tal vez debería estar nervioso, pero las miradas furtivas que le estaba dando le decían que estaba más complacida que enojada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward. Igual de asustados, Bella y Alec giraron hacia donde Charlie Swan se acercaba a ellos.

Desafortunadamente, fue Alec el que respondió.

—Edward y Bella justo estaban hablando sobre su próxima cita, jefe.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Alec, ¿qué mierda te pasa? —murmuró él bajo su aliento.

Bella bufó.

—Oh, claro. Ahora piensas que él es un metido.

Charlie estrechó sus ojos hacia Edward. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo para decir, el otro hombro habló.

—Escuche, señor Cullen, mi gente está trabajando ahora. Tal vez sea mejor que los deje hacer su trabajo.

Ahora fue Edward el que se puso rojo.

—Seguro —dijo él—. Mi error.

Incluso aunque todavía estaban bajo la mirada de Charlie, Edward no se detuvo de acercarse a Bella. Él tomó su mano y presionó sus nudillos contra sus labios.

—¿Todavía nos vemos en la noche?

La cara de ella se suavizó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, campeón.

.

.

Alrededor de una hora después, la práctica de Alec y Bella se había trasladado a la parte superior del tren. Solo era un vagón, que sería movido por un pequeño tramo de vías para cada parte de la escena. Sería tirado para una escena, volvería al principio y repetiría hasta que lo consiguieran. Después ellos se moverían a la siguiente sección, los siguientes segundos de la escena. Era una gran cantidad de trabajo para una escena de lucha que duraría un par de minutos, pero ahí estaban.

Emmett estaba parado junto a Edward, todavía más tenso de lo normal. Él lucía como si quisiera disfrutar del espectáculo, pero no podía relajarse. Mantenía un ojo vigilando el perímetro y prestando atención a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos.

—Amigo, luces como si los estuviese matando con los ojos —dijo Edward cuando uno de los asistentes se alejó rápidamente.

Emmett bufó.

—Sí, eso debe ser lo más importante de su semana.

—Siempre tan modesto.

El teléfono de Emmett sonó. Él lo miró y después atendió la llamada.

—Hola, pequeña. —Él escuchó por un momento, después hizo sonar su cuello, mirando alrededor—. Sí, iré a buscarte.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward cuando él guardó su teléfono otra vez en su bolsillo.

—Alice está aburrida en el estudio. Como dijiste, Jasper está todo el tiempo sobre Gianna, así que no le está prestando mucha atención. Aparentemente, la escena que están filmando la aburre, así que quiere echar un vistazo al trabajo de riesgo que están haciendo aquí.

—No puedo culparla —dijo Edward, pestañeando mientras miraba a Bella saltar hacia atrás—. Esto es mucho más emocionante, incluso si es la misma cosa tediosa. Hacer un movimiento, tres segundos de filmación y volver al principio. —Se estremeció otra vez mientras hablaba. Había una plataforma que construyeron para ir por y sobre las vías justo donde el tren se detenía. Bella seguía saltando y bajando para sentarse entre las tomas. Él estaba bastante seguro de que ella no debería estar haciendo eso, pero nadie la estaba regañando por eso.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo Emmett, dirigiéndose hacia el perímetro para dejar que Alice pasara la seguridad.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en su mayor parte. Preparar el vagón de un tren para hacer lo que querían tomaba tiempo, así que había mucho tiempo libre. Edward estaba distraído, coqueteando con la mirada con Bella, así que le tomó algo de tiempo notar que Alice no estaba como siempre. La chica siempre estaba hablando sobre lo que se sentía estar en el set o cosas así. Siempre era una novedad ser amigo de personas que lo habían conocido mucho tiempo por su trabajo.

Él le golpeó un costado.

—¿Estás bien, chica? —preguntó, mirando que ella también estaba observando. Estaba mirando a Bella. Eso tenía sentido. Él estaba mirando hacia allá muy a menudo, ella debería estar preguntándose qué demonios lo tenía tan fascinado.

—Sí, solo tengo mucho en mi mente —dijo ella.

Ella lucía preocupada. Edward se detuvo un momento, mirando a Emmett. Después de todo, su cuñado conocía mejor a Alice. Pero Emmett también estaba distraído, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho tan firmemente que sus músculos parecían particularmente grandes. Pobre si algún idiota trataba de atacar a Edward en ese momento. Serían aniquilados solo por pura tensión.

Edward se giró hacia Alice, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Él trató de ser comprensivo, una persona caritativa con sus amigos, pero en realidad no la conocía lo suficiente como para hacer preguntas. Si ella quería hablar, lo haría.

—Oye, hay algún tipo de alboroto. Probablemente alguna catástrofe relacionada con el set, pero iré a comprobar el perímetro con mi equipo —dijo Emmett, captando la atención de Edward. Él tenía su dedo presionando el auricular que estaba usando hoy, escuchando la charla de su equipo—. No te alejes. Mantente a la vista.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No te preocupes, papá. Sé cómo ser un buen chico.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Él se alejó sin decir otra palabra, mientras Edward gruñía bajo su aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí —dijo Edward con un suspiro—. Estoy siendo un desagradecido. Sé que esto es serio, pero odio cuando mi vida se convierte en un circo más grande de lo que ya es.

—Lo siento. Lamento que estés herido —dijo ella.

Edward arqueó una ceja, observándola.

—No es un problema tan grande.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre tan cortés.

Edward dejó pasar eso como un comentario. Él no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso. Bella y Alec estaban bajando de la plataforma, subiendo al vagón del tren para que pudieran volver a empezar. Él hubiese preferido que ella se sentara mientras el tren estaba en movimiento y no estaban grabando, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Permaneció parada. Ella y Alec hicieron un par de movimientos rápidos mientras el tren se movía.

Cuando ellos se separaron y el tren se detuvo, Bella miró alrededor del set. Una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro cuando lo vio. Era como si se estuviese riendo de él. Ella cruzó sus brazos con fuerza y encorvó sus hombros, señalando hacia él como dejándole saber que estaba bromeando. Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Edward. Hizo un esfuerzo visible para relajarse, rodando sus hombros.

—Así que… tú y Bella —dijo Alice, captando la atención de él otra vez—. ¿Qué está pasando? Pensé que dijiste que nada había pasado en mi baño.

Su voz era tensa. No enojada, solo sonaba un poco estresada. Raro.

—Uh, nada pasó en tu baño. Quiero decir… hablamos. —Ella no tenía que saber los detalles sobre cuán física fue esa conversación—. Hablamos sobre las cosas que están pasando.

Alice frunció el ceño y Edward no pudo entender por qué lucía tan molesta.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¿Otra pregunta extraña? Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no suspirar.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué ella? —Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiándolo—. Tú eres quien eres. Podrías tener a cualquiera. Alguien mucho más digno de ti. ¿Por qué ella?

Edward presionó su lengua contra su paladar, controlando su irritación automática. Era un hecho de su vida con el que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Cuando hacía un nuevo amigo, siempre había un periodo de tiempo en el que ellos tenían que superar quién pensaban que era él. Incluso los que no lo conocían o a su trabajo a través de los medios todavía tenían una percepción sobre los actores en general, y Alice había demostrado que estaba muy familiarizada con su trabajo.

Así que él respiró profundo antes de responder, recordándose a sí mismo que ella era solo humana.

—Bella es inteligente, ambiciosa, divertida, talentosa, apasionada y hermosa. ¿Por qué no ella?

—Pero ella siempre te está haciendo bromas. Desautorizándote. Riéndose de ti. Ella es una rival.

Edward luchó contra la risa. Casi podía entender por qué ella pensaba así, ¿no veía ella que él disfrutaba mucho bromeando con Bella? De acuerdo con todos en su vida personal, su atracción hacia Bella era obvia. Él miró hacia donde ella estaba parada en el tren, lista para tomar su lugar. Su cabello volaba con la brisa. Ella lucía fuerte y heroica, jodidamente sexy.

—Es un tipo de rivalidad amistosa y, además, le hago lo mismo a ella.

—Aunque te he visto exasperarte con ella —presionó Alice.

—Bueno, seguro. Es decir, ella no lo hace fácil. —Él se rio, mirando como el director decía _acción_. Su corazón saltó a su garganta como siempre hacía cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse y Alec se arrojaba sobre Bella.

—A veces ella es un dolor en mi trasero… —murmuró él hablando automáticamente aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. No terminó ese pensamiento, sorprendido cuando Alec llevó a Bella hacia el borde del tren. Él contuvo la respiración.

—Sí. Sabes que puedes ser sincero conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, distraído otra vez. Él respiró con tranquilidad cuando el tren se detuvo y Alec y Bella avanzaron hacia el medio del vagón.

—Jasper me dijo sobre la trampa que esa perra te tendió.

Eso llamó la atención de Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Gianna. —Había una mirada extraña en los ojos de Alice—. Ella arruinó todo. O tal vez… ¿tal vez fue Bella todo el tiempo? ¿Bella te quería y Gianna hizo eso para que tú tuvieras que hacer toda esa cosa con ella? ¿Tener que salir con ella? ¿Pretender que estás enamorado de ella? Tal vez todavía estás fingiendo.

—Alice, ¿qué mierda estás…?

Ella lo miró en ese momento, lo miró a los ojos, y había un destello extraño en ellos. La expresión hizo que a él se le congelara la sangre.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. No pude acercarme a Gianna, pero puedo ocuparme de esto. Puedo hacerlo por ti.

Y entonces todo pasó tan rápido. El cerebro de Edward no pudo procesar lo que estaba por pasar antes de que realmente pasara.

Alice sacó una pistola y apuntó. Apuntó a Bella que estaba bajando hacia la plataforma.

—¡No! —gritó Edward. Él se lanzó sobre ella, pero demasiado tarde. La pistola se disparó antes de que él pudiera empujar el brazo de ella hacia atrás.

Se disparó y Bella cayó de la plataforma. Ella golpeó el costado del tren y cayó al suelo. Inmóvil.

* * *

* **Tiger Beat** es una revista estadounidense comercializada principalmente para las adolescentes.

* **TMZ** es un sitio web estadounidense dedicado a las noticias sobre celebridades.

*Christian Bale es el actor de Batman, que dicen que es conocido por enojarse fácilmente.

* * *

 _¡Por fin sabemos quién es la acosadora! ¿Las sorprendió? Solo dos de ustedes nombraron a Alice, así que no les parecía tan sospechosa..._

 _Y este final... ¿Cómo creen que está Bella? ¿Qué creen que hará Edward?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios: Jade HSos, krisr0405, tulgarita, .Life, bbluelilas, Somas, Yoliki, lizdayanna, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Pili, Dayis, Noelia, Tata XOXO, rebeccahold, Melany y los Guest._

 _¡Hasta el sábado!_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Edward todavía estaba gritando el nombre de Bella mientras luchaba con Alice, tratando de sacarle la pistola de la mano. Desesperado por evitar que le disparara a Bella otra vez, él se paró frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca que sintió el cañón del arma contra su pecho un segundo antes de que se disparara. El chasquido del disparo lo sobresaltó y se cayó sobre su trasero.

Alice gritó:

—No, no, no… ¿Qué hiciste? —Ella trató de arrodillarse al lado de él, pero Emmett ya estaba ahí, arrastrándola hacia atrás.

Todo pasó en diez segundos, como mucho.

Una parte de Edward sabía que le habían disparado, pero no le importaba. Si le dolía, él no lo sentía. Si estaba muriendo, no lo sabía. Él se paró, ya corriendo hacia la forma sin vida de Bella.

Ella ya estaba rodeada de personas y él no era el único que estaba repitiendo su nombre. Su padre atravesó la multitud como él lo hizo. Edward tuvo la claridad para quedarse atrás, dejando que Charlie se acercara al otro lado de ella, enfrente del doctor que habían enviado.

Edward apenas había tenido la oportunidad de jadear —ella estaba pálida como la muerte y alrededor de su cabeza había sangre— antes de que alguien lo agarrara de los hombros y lo hiciera darse vuelta. Solo era uno de los asistentes personales. El hombre tiró frenéticamente de la camisa de Edward.

—No lo entiendo. La vi dispararte. El arma estaba contra ti. ¿Qué demonios? —gritó el hombre, todavía revisando a Edward.

Edward alejó las manos del hombre mientras trataba de ver lo que el médico le estaba haciendo a Bella y entender por qué no había sangre en su camisa.

—¡Blanks! —gritó Emmett, alzando el arma que tenía Alice—. Es una pistola de utilería. De jodida utilería.

No le habían disparado.

Pero entonces…

Edward dio media vuelta, la esperanza luchando contra el pánico.

—¿Entonces por qué ella no se mueve? Si no le dispararon, ¿por qué no se mueve?

Había mucha sangre.

—La plataforma está a seis metros sobre el suelo —dijo alguien—. Y ella golpeó el tren mientras caía.

Impotente y sin poder ir con Bella, Edward giró con sus puños apretados a sus costados. No sabía qué le iba a hacer a Alice, pero iba a ser malo. Ella había estado gritándole todo el tiempo, diciendo cosas que no podía oír por el rugido en sus oídos. Por qué lo había hecho. Por qué necesitaba ser hecho. Como ella solo estaba tratando de ayudar.

Pero Alice también estaba rodeada por las personas del estudio y de Emmett.

Edward se quedó parado entre las dos multitudes, incapaz de hacer algo más que esperar.

.

.

Pasaron veinticuatro horas y Edward no había podido verla. Era extraño. De todo el equipo, él era el más cercano a Bella y todavía tenía que obtener su información de las formas más extrañas. Charlie estaba hablando con alguien, pero seguro no era él.

Lo que había pasado era esto:

Emmett se había alejado de él al ver un alboroto en el set. El alboroto era porque el equipo estaba buscando una pistola de utilería perdida. El arma había sido preparada para disparar, produciendo el acostumbrado ruido sin la necesidad de una bala. Alice no sabía eso cuando robó la pistola. Tendría que haber sido obvio —nadie en su sano juicio dejaría un arma cargada en un set lleno de gente— pero Alice no estaba exactamente en su sano juicio.

El fuerte ruido del disparo sorprendió a Bella, quien no tuvo oportunidad de pararse firme en la plataforma. Al estar fuera de balance, ella cayó. Una caída de seis metros raramente era fatal, especialmente para alguien como Bella que sabía cómo minimizar el daño en una caída. El problema fue que ella se golpeó la cabeza y que su costado golpeó el tren durante la caída.

Ella todavía no se había despertado. Los doctores no estaban seguros si lo haría. Como si el traumatismo de cráneo no fuera suficiente, ella tenía varias costillas y una pierna fracturadas.

Edward se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que ella no despertara. Él ponía toda su fuerza en lo que pasaría cuando se despertara. Al haber caído sobre su espalda como lo hizo, el daño de su cuerpo podría haber sido mucho peor. La pierna no tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar y ella probablemente tendría que hacer algo de terapia física, pero eso estaba bien. Eso era mejor que una parálisis, seguro.

Ahora solo si él pudiera verla.

No por primera vez, Edward se preguntó qué pensaba Charlie Swan sobre él. El hombre sabía jodidamente bien que él estaba alrededor. Los peces gordos del hospital le habían dado a Edward una oficina donde esperar cuando vieron que no tenía intenciones de irse. Fueron personalmente a avisarle que Charlie no quería ningún visitante. Pero él todavía no había dejado el hospital.

Edward no podía culpar a Charlie por no dejarlo entrar. Si el hombre lo culpaba porque Bella estaba en su lecho de muerte, él tenía que estar de acuerdo. Por meses, incluso desde que convenció a Gianna de tomar el papel, había insistido en que no era un gran problema. Después dejó que las cosas crecieran. Él podría haberse negado cuando Emmett sugirió que él y Bella fingieran salir. Después todos esos rumores sobre Edward _engañando_ a Gianna con Bella.

Así que Edward esperó.

Mucho después del horario de visita, Edward estaba en la oficina, dormitando, solo por fin, ya que había tenido un gran número de visitantes. Fue despertado por una mano áspera y se encontró mirando los ojos asustados y enojados de Bella.

Parpadeó. No. No era Bella. Eran los ojos de Charlie, del mismo color que los de su hija. Edward se enderezó.

Charlie retrocedió al lado opuesto de la habitación, desplomándose en una silla. El estómago de Edward se llenó de nudos.

—Bueno —dijo el hombre mayor después de un tenso minuto—, te haré una pregunta y me responderás sin ninguna mierda. He estado en este juego por mucho tiempo. He visto como se hicieron muchas estupideces y como gente buena salía lastimada en nombre de la publicidad o por complacer al público o mejorar la imagen de alguien. Y no estoy aquí para juzgarte. No puedes escoger las personas con las que el público te empareja y tú tratas de tener tanto control como puedes. Entiendo eso.

»Bella es una chica inteligente. Ella vive la vida a su manera, toma sus propias decisiones y comete sus propios errores. No tengo ni idea en qué están metidos ustedes dos. —Charlie tragó con dificultad, incapaz de ocultar la agonía cuando dijo las siguientes palabras—: Pero ella no está aquí para hablar por sí misma ahora.

»He estado sentado en una habitación por casi dos días, viendo a una máquina respirar por mi única hija y recibiendo llamada tras llamada de gente que espera que hable de ti. —Charlie alzó un dedo hacia Edward—. Ellos tuvieron que aumentar la seguridad para mantener a los jodidos paparazis y sus cámaras lejos de mi chica. Ellos saben que está aquí.

Edward hizo una mueca. Él sabía todo eso, por supuesto. Los paparazis habían obtenido una foto de él en la sala de espera del hospital, con la cabeza agachada y el rostro preocupado, la imagen de la pena. Benjamin había estado llamando y apareciendo sin parar, tratando de conseguir que Edward diera una respuesta coherente.

La historia se estaba saliendo de control, mucho más allá del alcance de los tabloides. Estaba en los principales medios de comunicación ahora y nadie podía conseguir armar una historia coherente. Había un montón de piezas: Edward herido los primeros días de la filmación, las _pruebas_ de su relación con Gianna, los rumores de que lo habían visto con un miembro del equipo, el violento incidente que resultó en más seguridad dentro del set y empleados siendo despedidos. Y ahora esto.

—Así que… ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Charlie—. Todo esto que estás haciendo es dramático en el sentido completo de la palabra. Sé que no eres su novio, porque ella me lo hubiese dicho. Esto está mejorando mucho tu imagen, así que…

—No —dijo Edward, hablando por primera vez desde que Charlie empezó su charla. Miró al hombre a los ojos—. Esto no es una cuestión de dramatismo para mí. Sé que no estoy haciéndole ningún bien a nadie aquí, pero, honestamente, que yo no esté aquí no evitará que los paparazis intenten entrar. No ahora. Y odio esta mierda diez veces más porque sé que a Bella no le gustaría.

»Estoy aquí por un montón de razones, no la menos importante es que sería inútil en cualquier otro lugar. Soy el que ha estado molestando al personal del hospital cada cinco minutos, incluso aunque sé que no pueden decirme ni una jodida cosa. —Se rascó la nuca, pensando sus siguientes palabras antes de que salieran—. Aunque, principalmente, estoy aquí porque si ella se despierta y pregunta por mí, quiero estar aquí para ella.

Charlie bajó la cabeza, estrechando los ojos hacia Edward.

—¿Crees que es probable que ella pregunte por ti?

Edward tuvo que reírse.

—No tengo idea. Bella me mantiene en vilo. —Él suspiró, sombrío otra vez—. Pero creo que hay una posibilidad de que quiera verme, sí.

Charlie lo estudió por un largo momento y después gruñó mientras se paraba.

—Bien. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró sobre su hombro—. ¿Vendrás o qué?

Edward no dejó que la sorpresa lo detuviera. Se apresuró para seguir a Charlie antes de que el hombre cambiara de idea. Apretó sus puños a sus costados para evitar que temblaran. Quería agarrar el brazo de Charlie y apurarlo. Había sido enloquecedor estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Bella todo el tiempo. Casi no podía creer que la podría ver en otro minuto.

—Le sacaron el respirador hace unos minutos —dijo Charlie—. Está respirando por su cuenta, así que eso es un avance. —Se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones y respiró profundamente—. Aunque los doctores no pueden decir cuándo se despertará.

 _Si_ se despierta, no tuvo que decirlo. Edward escuchó las palabras de todas formas. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y él tuvo que pelear por mantener alejado el terror. No iba a pasar. Bella era demasiado fuerte como para irse de esa forma.

Pero cuando tuvo el primer vistazo de ella, su convicción flaqueó. Ella no lucía fuerte. No lucía como ella. Esa no podía ser su valiente e invencible Bella. Su Bella era toda fuego y luz. Esta Bella…

Ella estaba tan débil, su piel pálida. Parecía tan pequeña, comparada con la cama y las distintas máquinas a las que estaba conectada. Un yeso envolvía su pierna izquierda, haciéndola parecer todavía más pequeña.

—Ella está tan quieta —murmuró Edward antes de darse cuenta que habló en voz alta.

—Sí. —La palabra estaba llena de dolor. Charlie fue al lado de Bella y se sentó en la silla.

Edward se acercó más lentamente, tratando de evitar que el nudo en su garganta saliera como un sollozo. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas.

Había una silla del otro lado de la cama. Edward se dirigió hacia allí con pasos temblorosos y se sentó cautelosamente en el borde. Por un breve momento, vaciló, no quería hacer enojar a su padre, pero después decidió que no importaba. Él agarró la mano de Bella y acarició sus dedos, estaban fríos.

—Ella es importante para mí —dijo Edward, mirando a Bella pero hablándole a su padre—. No sé lo que usted piensa de mí, pero ella me importa.

—Sí, chico. Lo entiendo.

Entablaron una conversación incómoda por alrededor de una hora antes de que Charlie hiciera un sonido de disgusto.

—Bien. Hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer, para mantener a esta… —hizo una mueca—, mujer en la cárcel. Lo he estado posponiendo. No me parecía bien dejar a Bella sola aquí.

Le tomó un minuto a Edward darse cuenta que era una excusa. Bella no estaba corta de amigos. No hubiese sido un problema encontrar a alguien que se quedara con ella. No, él le estaba haciendo un favor a Edward, dejándolo solo con Bella para decir lo que quisiera decirle.

Casi tan pronto como Charlie salió por la puerta, Edward presionó sus labios sobre la palma de ella. Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de reprimir la emoción que lo embargaba.

—Joder, Bella. —Él respiró profundo por la nariz y lo intentó otra vez, poniendo un tono de voz más suave—. Mira, esto es un poco más dramático de lo necesario. El drama es cosa mía, hermosa. Si querías evitar nuestra cita, podrías habérmelo dicho.

Él pasó una mano por la franja de cabello que se asomaba por debajo del vendaje que tenía alrededor de la cabeza.

—Cuando dijiste que salir con actores en el pasado te había lastimado, estoy muy seguro de que esto no era lo que querías decir. Despiértate y si me dices _te lo dije_ , no voy a discutir.

Él esperó, pero, obviamente, ella no se despertó. Permaneció inmóvil, excepto por el subir y bajar de su pecho.

—Está bien —dijo él, besando la punta de sus dedos otra vez—. Entonces voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir algunas cosas que he estado pensando. Cosas cursis. Te las voy a decir ahora que no puedes acusarme de ser un actor. Ya sé que suena como un guión, Bella, pero eso no significa que no son verdaderas. Solo piensa en eso si no estás, ya sabes, ocupada.

Él acarició su mano mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas. No era como si estas fueran escasas. Sin embargo, eran demasiadas palabras, demasiadas cosas las que quería decir.

—No he tenido nada que hacer durante estos días, pero pensé en esto, ¿está bien? —Más de veinticuatro horas pensando en los _y si_. ¿Qué si ella nunca se despertaba?

El pensamiento era horrible. Rabia y miedo lo llenaron. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la idea. Él inhaló y exhaló, calmándose lo mejor que pudo y concentrándose otra vez en lo que tenía que decir.

—Sabes lo suficiente sobre mi pasado como para saber que he salido en serio con pocas mujeres en mi vida. En cada una de esas relaciones, mi afecto y mis intenciones eran verdaderas. Tú eres diferente. Eres más.

Él frunció el ceño. A pesar de lo profundas y verdaderas que eran esas palabras, sonaron huecas. No eran suficientes. No eran ni de cerca suficientes. Él suspiró.

—No sé, Bella. Tal vez necesite contratar a un guionista después de todo. Alguien que pueda descubrir cómo decirlo correctamente. O tal vez deba prestar más atención. He sido el protagonista las veces suficientes, ¿por qué no presté más atención?

»¿Sabes qué pensé siempre que era divertido? Que nunca sentí pasión por mi trabajo. Soy bueno en lo que hago. Sé eso, pero es mi trabajo. No es un propósito. No es una pasión. Nunca me consideré un artista. Nunca, durante todos los años que hice esto, pensé: _esto es por lo que me pusieron en la tierra, es esto, esto soy_.

»Pero contigo, Bella, finalmente entendí lo que la gente quiere decir cuando dice que tiene un propósito. Cada día es un buen día porque me despierto sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de que hable contigo, de verte. Me he sentido más vivo solo hablando contigo de lo que me he sentido haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y he hecho muchas cosas increíbles. Estaba destinado a estar contigo. Lo sé en mi interior.

Él bajó la cabeza y se rio, pasando su mano libre por sus ojos.

—Demonios, Bella. Despiértate. Dime que estoy loco o que soy la reina del drama. Dime…

Él se interrumpió porque se le cerró la garganta. Apretó sus labios, luchando por controlar sus emociones otra vez.

—Esta no puede ser la forma en que termine nuestra historia. Está mal escrita. El público estaría enojado como el infierno.

Inclinándose hacia delante, besó la comisura de su boca. Por una fracción de segundo, tuvo la ridícula idea de que ella abriría los ojos en ese momento, que se despertaría por el beso del verdadero amor. Genial. Si lo hiciera, ella probablemente bromearía con él por ser un pervertido. Él casi podía escuchar su voz.

— _Besas mujeres inconscientes ahora, ¿no, campeón? No soy exactamente vainilla, pero ese es un nivel de perversión al que no estoy segura de poder llegar._

Obviamente, ella no se despertó. No se movió para nada.

Edward se giró hacia atrás, sin dejar ir su mano.

—En fin… Para acortar la historia, no te escaparás de esta cita. Deberás acostumbrarte a la idea. No te preocupes, esperaré.

Él se acomodó para hacer exactamente eso.

.

.

Dos días después, Edward estaba apretando los dientes. Benjamin le había estado hablando por casi una hora y su teléfono seguía vibrando en su bolsillo, el estudio quería asegurarse de que volvería a trabajar al día siguiente.

Todo estaba mal. La producción cerró otra vez mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación, pero ahora las filmaciones preliminares estaban listas para comenzar. Una nueva doble de riesgo había sido incorporada al equipo. Ella estaba preparada y practicando con Alec. Charlie lucía tan disgustado como Edward se sentía cuando se lo dijo.

—Edward, ¿estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?

Edward parpadeó y miró a su publicista.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Casi podía escuchar a Benjamin contando hasta diez en su cabeza antes de responder.

—Tienes que dejarme hacer una declaración. Los fans y los medios están entrando en un frenesí con el que tendrás que lidiar eventualmente. Es mejor darles algo oficial de lo que hablar. Lo que sea. Este silencio de radio no está ayudando a nadie.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward con un suspiro. Se masajeó la sien—. Quiero hablar con ella primero. Saber qué quiere decirme —murmuró, más para sí mismo.

Bella dormía, inconsciente de todo el drama. Los tabloides estaban teniendo un día de campo creando una teoría extraña detrás de otra.

—Sé que ella no apreciaría todas las especulaciones sobre su vida privada, pero no quiero hablar por ella. —Se rascó la nuca—. El tiempo insiste en seguir sin ella.

Se metió las palmas de las manos en los ojos, cansado y con el corazón roto. Él no quería tener que tomar esas decisiones. No quería tener que pensar en hacer declaraciones y volver al trabajo mientras tenían un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. ¿Cómo seguiría el futuro de ella?

¿Tenía un futuro?

—Está bien —dijo Edward—. Puedes hacer una declaración. Algo…

La puerta de la pequeña oficina se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos hombres saltaran. Una enfermera se paró en la puerta.

—¿Señor Cullen?

El corazón de Edward cayó a sus pies.

—¿Sí?

—El señor Swan me pidió que viniera a buscarlo.

Edward contuvo la respiración.

La enfermera sonrió.

—Bella se despertó hace unos minutos.

Edward se levantó de un salto, pero la enfermera levantó una mano para detenerlo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Está con los doctores. Todavía no tienen un diagnóstico general, pero el señor Swan me pidió que le avisara.

—Yo… Tú... Yo…

Benjamin lo golpeó en la espalda.

—Él quiere decir gracias. Son buenas noticias. ¿Estoy seguro de que volverás para decirle cuando pueda verla?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias —dijo Benjamin otra vez.

—Gracias —repitió Edward, encontrando su voz.

La enfermera se fue y él cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus piernas temblaban tanto que no podían sostenerlo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —murmuró escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Benjamin apretó su hombro.

—Supongo que en serio no quería que hablaras por ella.

Edward se rio, el sonido fue estrangulado pero genuino.

—Debería haber sabido que eso sería lo que la despertaría. —Dejó escapar un suspiro, temblando por el alivio. Él sabía que todavía no estaban fuera de peligro. Sabía que podía haber un montón de cosas mal. Demonios, era Hollywood. Tal vez había perdido la memoria.

No le importaba. Que estuviera despierta ya era un paso enorme alejándose de la muerte. Eso era todo lo que importaba justo ahora.

* * *

 _¡Qué sufrimiento! Pobre Edward, pobre Bella... Esa conversación con Charlie, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Padre protector!_ _Pero al menos ya sabemos que Bella se despertó._

 _¡Espero que me cuenten todas sus opiniones sobre el capítulo en los comentarios!_

 _Gracias por los comentarios: Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Yoliki, lizdayanna, tulgarita, .Life, ceci, Melany, krisr0405, freedom2604, Noelia, Dayis, Pili, Sarai, Chonis22, Ome Taisho, jupy, Mariana y los Guest._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Los comas no eran como Edward había visto o actuado en una escena. Las personas no se despertaban con todas sus facultades, listas para salir de la cama. La consciencia llegaba gradualmente e incluso si el paciente estaba completamente despierto, no significaba que recuperaría toda su funcionalidad.

—El término es estado mínimamente consciente —le explicó el doctor a Edward cuando le permitieron ver a Bella—. Ella está despierta, pero no como tú o yo lo estamos. Sé paciente. Continúa hablando con ella. Ella todavía está tratando de encontrar su camino de regreso.

—Ella ya abrió los ojos una vez —dijo Charlie después de que el doctor se fue—. No por mucho tiempo. —Él tragó con dificultad—. Y no fue bonito.

—Mejor que no saber si ella se despertaría, ¿no? —dijo Edward. Él escuchó la desesperación en su voz. A pesar del hecho de que los doctores les advirtieron una y otra vez que varias cosas podían estar mal, él quería tener esperanzas.

Charlie no lo miraba, sostenía la mano de su hija, pasando su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

—Es mejor —dijo finalmente, pero no sonó como si estuviera seguro.

Más o menos una hora después, Edward entendió su reticencia. Por días, la idea de que no podría ver otra vez sus hermosos ojos marrones lo llevó al borde de la locura. Había pensado que daría cualquier cosa por verlos otra vez.

Edward estaba solo cuando finalmente pudo verlos. Charlie había sido persuadido por un amigo, que lo convenció de que tenía que comer algo. Edward había estado pasando sus dedos con cuidado a través del pelo de Bella, inclinado sobre ella y contándole cómo iba el trabajo cuando vio un movimiento detrás de sus párpados.

—¿Bella? —preguntó él, palmeando su mano—. ¿Puedes escucharme? Abre los ojos, nena, por favor.

Sus pestañas revolotearon y ella abrió los ojos.

El corazón de Edward se rompió. No era su Bella, no del todo. Su mirada estaba desenfocada. Ella no reaccionó completamente cuando él dijo su nombre. Sus ojos no se movieron cuando le besó la frente, parecían nublados y vacíos.

Lo peor de todo fue el pequeño gemido de dolor. Él no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese sonido. ¿Ella estaba sufriendo? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Estaba confundida? El doctor les había advertido que ella tal vez estuviese pasando por una o todas esas cosas. La idea de que no podía ayudarla lo estaba matando. Ella hizo ese sonido otra vez, uno pequeño y lastimoso, y sus ojos se cerraron. Estaba dormida antes de que la enfermera que Edward llamó pudiera llegar.

—Lo creas o no, que reaccione es un buen signo —le aseguró la enfermera—. Incluso si siente dolor, que ella reaccione a eso es algo bueno. —Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. La curación a menudo no es fácil, señor Cullen.

Mientras ella dormía, él redactó una declaración para Benjamin. Le tomó varios intentos encontrar las palabras correctas. Estaba enojado con sus fans. Sí, Alice había actuado sola y ella tendría que ser la que respondiera por sus crímenes. Pero todos ellos eran responsables. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían ayudado a crear la atmósfera que crearon las ideas que llevaron a las acciones de Alice.

Las personas hablaban como si conocieran personalmente a las celebridades. Actuaban como si les debieran una parte de sus vidas. Esa era la razón por la que Edward no podía caminar por la calle sin que le sacaran una foto, porque sus fans se sentían con el derecho de consumir cada parte de su vida. Se sentían con el derecho de opinar sobre su vida personal: qué papeles tomaba, con quién se juntaba, cuánto salía de fiesta, con quién tenía una relación. Había visto la toxicidad dirigida a personas que le importaban —amigos, familia y parejas— en nombre de su supuesta felicidad. Como si alguno de esos extraños entendieran lo que lo hacía feliz.

Él quería sacudirlos a todo. Ellos solo querían que él fuera feliz. Era lo que los que comentaban siempre decían. Era lo que decía Alice también, lo que ella le gritaba cuando él había estado mirando a Bella con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza. Que lo hizo porque sabía qué era lo mejor para él y solo quería que él fuera feliz.

Edward suspiró, mirando alrededor. Sus corazones estaban a menudo en el lugar correcto. Muchos de sus fans, que también expresaban que querían que fuera feliz, le habían mandado flores y otros regalos a Bella. La habitación estaba llena.

Era lo que era. Él era una fantasía para ellos: buena o mala. Era una idea, no una persona. Eso no iba a cambiar.

Él escribió una breve declaración.

 _Como muchos de ustedes ya saben, una persona que me importa muchísimo fue lastimada, con la intención de matar, en mi nombre. Condeno vehementemente las acciones que se llevaron a cabo en contra de ambas, Isabella Swan y Gianna Gale. Son dos de las personas más amables que tuve el placer de conocer. Estoy devastado ante la idea de que cualquiera pueda pensar que esto es algo que yo quería._

 _Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para aclarar que condeno todas las acciones hechas en mi nombre. No desearía que se dijera una palabra hiriente sobre ninguna persona, mucho menos actos tan enfermizos y atroces como los que fueron cometidos por Alice Brandon contra estas mujeres. Creo que todas las personas merecen dignidad y respeto, y nadie merece una palabra de crueldad contra ellos. Espero que muchos de mis fans se sientan de la misma forma._

 _Independientemente, sigue siendo mi_ _experiencia_ _que hay mucho más amor que odio en el mundo. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus acciones y pensamientos sinceros. Sus voces también han sido escuchadas y son una luz en un tiempo oscuro y difícil._

 _Les pido respeto por la privacidad de la señorita Swan y sus seres queridos en este momento. Sus pensamientos positivos y buenos deseos son muy apreciados._

—Algo del lenguaje… —comenzó Benjamin, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—Difúndelo. Sin alterarlo.

Sus fans querían una parte personal de él, ahí la tenían.

.

.

Dolorosamente lento, Bella hizo su camino de regreso a la conciencia. Las primeras treinta y seis horas, abrió los ojos por un minuto cada vez. Hacia el final, empezó a flexionar los dedos. Edward nunca se había sentido tan emocionado por un leve toque.

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward fue directamente al hospital después del trabajo, Bella estaba despierta. No solo despierta, sino que sus ojos lo siguieron mientras entraba a la habitación. Él se detuvo en seco.

—¿Bella?

Sus ojos estaban fijos, cansados pero fijos, en él.

—Ella está exprimiendo mi mano —dijo Charlie.

Edward se tambaleó, inestable sobre sus pies, hacia el asiento a su lado. Ella giró la cabeza, con un movimiento leve, para mirarlo. Sus rasgos estaban relajados, Pero sus ojos estaban vivos. No vibrantes, pero estaban ahí. Cuando él tomó su mano, ella la apretó casi instantáneamente, un movimiento pequeño pero perceptible.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y él tuvo que respirar profundamente.

—Hola, tú —dijo, su voz temblando por la emoción—. Estás aquí.

Ella apretó su mano otra vez, una pequeña presión.

Enfrente de él, Charlie estaba contento.

—Supongo que no estabas equivocado sobre que ella te querría aquí.

Bella giró su cabeza otra vez para mirar a su padre y él se rio.

—No te preocupes. Me porté bien.

Ella miró otra vez a Edward y él se rio también. Demonios, él se rio. Estaba tan feliz. Llevó su mano hacia su boca.

—No reprendas a tu padre, Bella.

En algún punto de la visita, Edward se quedó dormido. Se despertó con un suspiro, alguien estaba pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello y se sentía bien.

La conciencia lo alcanzó y levantó la cabeza. Parpadeó.

La habitación estaba oscura, tan oscura como podría estar una habitación de hospital. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el borde de la cama de Bella. Su padre no estaba. Estaban solos en la habitación y Bella estaba despierta y alerta. Ella había estado acariciando su cabello. Él parpadeó otra vez y ella sonrió.

Joder, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña y cansada, pero una sonrisa. Ella se lamió los labios.

—Hola, campeón —dijo, su voz apenas era un susurro áspero.

Esas fueron, sin ninguna duda, las dos palabras más hermosas que alguna vez había escuchado.

Edward le dio un delicado beso sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con la presión más suave.

—Hola, hermosa.

.

.

—Le preguntaste, ¿cierto? ¿Si estaba bien que la visitara?

Edward suspiró mirando a su cuñado.

—No necesitas permiso, Em. Ve a verla. Todos sus amigos ya han ido. Estoy seguro de que le encantará verte.

Emmett gruñó.

—Lo dudo.

—Ella no te culpa. —Edward se rascó la nuca—. Yo no te culpo.

Hubo un momento, justo después de que pasara, en el que Edward culpó a Emmett. Aterrado, enojado y sin nadie más a quien gritarle, Edward le había dicho algunas cosas no muy lindas a su amigo.

—Deberías culparme —dijo Emmett bruscamente—. Fue mi culpa. Ella estaba justo debajo de mi nariz, literalmente bajo mi nariz.

—Ella estaba bajo la nariz de todos. —Edward se estremeció. Había visto fotos del altar que tenía en uno de los armarios de su casa. La misma casa en la que Edward había estado. Si hubiese fisgoneado un poco, si alguno lo hubiese hecho, lo habrían encontrado—. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está Jasper?

Emmett gruñó otra vez y Edward vio sus puños apretarse alrededor del volante.

—Él está bastante jodido por esto. La policía todavía no descarta la teoría de que sea cómplice. Y para hacerlo peor, se estaba enamorando de ella. Mucho. No creo que sea capaz de trabajar en seguridad otra vez. —Él hizo una mueca—. No creo que yo tampoco pueda, pero por razones de incompetencia.

—Emmett…

—Ella casi mató a Bella, Edward. Conseguir que asesinen a alguien es lo opuesto a la descripción de mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo era protegerme a mí, técnicamente. Y Jasper protegió a Gianna, que era la descripción de su trabajo. —Edward hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar que hablara—. Mira, todos tuvimos nuestra parte, ¿está bien? Jasper conoció a esta chica en el jodido gimnasio. Ella no estaba involucrada con las películas, no me mencionó. ¿Cómo mierda sabrías que ella te acosó a ti por un tiempo? Sabía que eras mi guardaespaldas. Acosó a tu gente antes de encontrar una entrada. Y después fui yo el que no se lo tomó seriamente, quien pensó que era todo un juego, quien no pensó dos veces en convencer a Gianna y Bella de que se metieran en esto. Fue Bella la que estuvo de acuerdo en todos tus planes y quien rechazó la protección que le ofreciste.

Emmett entró en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Ella quiere verlo —murmuró él.

—¿Qué?

—Alice. —Emmett dijo el nombre como si tuviese algo sucio en la boca—. Quiere ver a Jasper. Quiere verte a ti también, pero eso era un hecho.

—¿Qué quiere con Jasper?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Está enamorada de él, o eso es lo que dice. Está obsesionada contigo, con tu futuro, lo que sea, pero enamorada de él. ¿Cómo queda eso para un enredo de Hollywood?

—Está jodido.

—Sí, bueno. Ella puede joderse y morir, a nosotros ya no nos importa. —Emmett miró a Edward—. Llámame cuando estés listo para que te recoja.

—Bueno. —Edward se puso sus anteojos de sol y un gorro para hacer el corto camino hacia la entrada del hospital. Iba y venía por una entrada trasera en el estacionamiento y, aunque era raro que viera a alguien alrededor, los paparazis habían obtenido varias fotos de él durante la última semana.

Mientras hacía el ahora familiar camino a través del hospital hasta la habitación de Bella, pensó en lo que Emmett le había dicho de Alice. Se preguntó si había algo de consuelo en que realmente amara a Jasper. Ella sin duda lo había usado, pero su relación, a pesar de la forma falsa en que había comenzado, fue verdadera. Resopló para sí mismo. Eran un enredo de Hollywood, si alguna vez había escuchado uno. Del tipo del que el malo —la mala en este caso— aprendía del error en su forma de pensar después de encontrar el verdadero amor.

Recordó cuando tuvo las sospechas de que era Bella la que estaba detrás de Gianna. ¿Podría haberla perdonado si hubiese sido ella? ¿Si su relación hubiese sido construida basada en sentimientos verdaderos pero circunstancias falsas?

Bueno, suponía que no importaba. Bella era inocente y Alice no había aprendido del error en su forma de pensar. Emmett tenía razón. Ella podía pudrirse en la cárcel por lo que le importaba a Edward. No quería pensar más en la loca. No en ese momento. Estaba ansioso por estar con Bella después de un largo día alejado.

Cuando llegó al piso de Bella, una enfermera lo reconoció y le dirigió una sonrisa extraña.

—Estás aquí. Llegas tarde.

—¿Tarde? —Frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de que había un horario—. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Bella preguntó por mí?

Su sonrisa se suavizó.

—Ella lo está haciendo bien. Ahora ve, no la hagas seguir esperando.

Edward pensó que la mujer estaba actuando un poco extraño. Y por todo lo que había pasado, comenzó a preocuparse. Se preguntó si podría pedirle a Emmett que echara un vistazo alrededor del hospital, que revisara a las enfermeras lo mejor que pudiera.

Todas las preocupaciones de Edward desaparecieron cuando entró a la habitación de Bella.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, sonriéndole con picardía en sus ojos. Lucía bonita, no era que ella no fuera siempre hermosa, pero estar en un hospital no era lo mejor para nadie. Sin embargo, hoy su cabello estaba arreglado, lo tenía brillante y hermoso por arriba de sus hombros. La mesita con ruedas que solía tener agua y cualquier cena blanda y asquerosa con la que la alimentaban, había sido movida y estaba sobre su cama. Un jarrón tenía un simple clavel. Había un plato también, que tenía un sándwich de _pastrami_ , ensalada de papas y _pickles_. Al verlos reconoció exactamente de dónde eran.

—Esto es de _Canter's_ —dijo, sentándose en su silla habitual.

—Eres muy observador, Cullen.

Él agarró su mano.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué crees que está pasando aquí? —Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y le tendió un ramillete de flores con su mano libre—. Sé que es un poco raro, pero creí que podíamos tener una cita.

Él se rio, sonriendo mientras tomaba el ramillete que le ofrecía.

—Y yo sin mis pantalones de vestir.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Ah, no me preocuparía. El lugar es casual. —Se inclinó más cerca para susurrarle las siguientes palabras con complicidad—: Tú sabes, mi trasero se ve en la parte posterior del vestido que estoy usando. —Ella tocó su bata de hospital.

Él dejó que su sonrisa se volviera lasciva.

—Vestido suertudo.

—No estés celoso. Si todo va según el plan, después de la cena, daremos un romántico paseo iluminado por las luces halógenas del corredor del hospital. Tal vez consigas dar un vistazo cuando me ayudes a sentarme en mi silla de ruedas. —Ella reprimió una mueca, mirando el yeso de su pierna.

—Eso suena romántico. —Él miró alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

Ella fingió horror.

—Ya soy demasiado grande para traer a mi papá a una cita, mojigato. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Se tomó la noche libre después de mucho insistirle.

—Oh, bien. Entonces no me tengo que preocupar porque pueda llegar a entrar mientras hago esto. —Él se inclinó más cerca y la besó con un poco más de fuerza de lo que se había atrevido antes. Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa que se convirtió en un pequeño gemido cuando le devolvió el beso. Alzó su mano, la que no estaba cubierta de agujas y cables, para acariciar la mejilla de él mientras profundizaba el beso.

Cuando tuvieron que respirar, Edward rompió el beso. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, jadeando, sin querer dejarla ir. Puso sus manos en su nuca, debajo de su cabello haciendo círculos con sus pulgares.

Después de un momento, Bella presionó su mano contra el pecho de él y lo alejó gentilmente. Ella chasqueó su lengua.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que has estado en una primera cita, campeón, pero no se supone que beses primero.

Tuvo que presionar la lengua contra el paladar para detener la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no iría a la luna detrás de ella, se permitió responderle.

—Ya sabes cómo somos los actores. Estamos acostumbrados a obtener lo que queremos.

Ella asintió, con expresión solemne.

—Bueno, no conmigo. Tendrás que ganarte tu primer beso.

—¿Cómo funciona esto, mmm? Según los planes de la cita, ¿no deberías ser tú la que se gane el primer beso? —Edward se sentó en su silla y cruzó los brazos—. Déjame ver. Me recibes con flores que escogiste de tu, ehh, jardín. —Él hizo un gesto hacia el alrededor—. Me traes a un restaurante que permite a los clientes tener los traseros al aire en la parte trasera de su vestido. Y… —Él pinchó el sándwich de _pastrami_ —. Síp, está frío.

—Bueno, alguien no movió su trasero para llegar aquí del set. Eso es difícilmente mi culpa.

—Puras excusas.

—Me besaste diez segundos atrás, Cullen. Dime que estoy loca, pero apuesto a que puedo convencerte para que me beses otra vez. —Ella batió sus pestañas e inclinó su cabeza.

Sus labios eran demasiado tentadores como para que Edward se resistiera. Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó tiernamente.

—Demonios —dijo, rompiendo el beso con un suspiro—. Nunca aprendí como jugar bien.

Ella sacó una copa de vino y una pequeña botella de Pepsi de detrás de uno de sus floreros y alzó las cejas hacia él mientras servía.

—Sofisticado, ¿no?

—Ah, sí. —Él hizo girar su Pepsi en la copa como si fuera vino, oliéndola delicadamente y después tomando un trago—. Me gusta esta cosecha. Un excelente año.

Ella se rio y él amó la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Empecemos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó él, tomando un bocado de su ensalada.

—Ah, estoy cubierta —dijo con remordimiento. Ella sacó un pote con puré de manzana del mismo lugar de donde agarró la Pepsi.

—Comida gourmet —dijo él, estirándose para tocar su mano. Tomó un bocado de su sándwich y gimió—. Dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en _Canter's_. ¿Cómo supiste lo que me gusta? Oh, espera. Lo olvidé. ¿Esto estaba en una de las entrevistas que miraste?

Ella parecía ofendida por la pregunta.

—Le mandé un mensaje a tu hermana. De hecho, ella fue la que lo trajo para mí.

Edward se quedó en silencio ante eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, cuando él había estado callado por mucho tiempo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para poner su cabello detrás de su oreja, estudiando su cara.

—A veces tengo tanto miedo de que las personas que me importan no recuerden que soy real, que olvido que soy real.

En lugar de burlarse de él como él esperaba que hiciera con una frase como esa, ella se inclinó y le acarició la barbilla.

—Yo sé que eres real, Edward. —Sus ojos siguieron el camino de sus dedos—. ¿Tu yo irreal? ¿El maquillaje, las cámaras y las historias que tus fans se cuentan a sí mismas sobre tu vida? Esa es toda la mierda que no quiero. ¿Tu yo real? —Ella lo miró a los ojos, su sonrisa tierna—. Vale la pena lidiar con todo lo demás.

Edward bajó su sándwich. El nudo en su garganta le hizo difícil tragar. Presionó sus pulgares contra los labios de ella y tomó una respiración temblorosa cuando ella los besó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso desde donde estás sentada?

—Me caí y me golpeé la cabeza, campeón. Eso pasa en mi línea de trabajo. —Le sonrió y tomó su mano, presionándola contra su mejilla—. No te preocupes. Seré una de esas historias de recuperación. No me podrán mantener alejada por mucho tiempo.

Edward cerró los ojos brevemente, calmando su respiración y, con ella, la preocupación de que todo esto solo reafirmaría la opinión de ella que salir con actores solo le traía problemas. Él miró su mano y presionó su palma contra sus labios, abriendo los ojos para sonreírle.

—Bella, creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

—Excepto volar, aparentemente.

Él se sentó hacia atrás, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la atmósfera.

—Así que… ¿qué tienes planeado para la parte de entretenimiento de nuestra cita?

—¿Qué? ¿Mi compañía y la conversación no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti?

Edward hizo una cara de tristeza y un gesto con su mano como diciendo _eh_.

La sonrisa de Bella se convirtió en malvada.

—Oh, Dios. Tengo algo en mente que creo que disfrutarás…

Encendió la televisión de la habitación y buscó el canal que quería. Para el horror de Edward, estaban pasando una de sus primeras películas. Una mala. En la que él tenía un corte de cabello horrible y una inclinación por la sobreactuación.

—Dame eso —dijo él, retirándose para alcanzar el control remoto.

—No hay ni una oportunidad —respondió, sosteniéndolo lejos de su agarre.

Ellos _lucharon_ aunque, por supuesto, Edward no hizo ningún tipo de fuerza. Pero incluso así terminaron enredados y respirando con dificultad. Bella se estremeció, pero atrapó a Edward antes de que pudiera alejarse.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

Él gruñó, sintiendo culpa por jugar bruscamente con ella. Ella jugaba bien el juego, pero estaba herida.

—Tus costillas están fracturadas.

—Sí. —Ella respiró con dificultad—. Pero no me importa.

Entonces ella lo besó. Lo besó y no lo dejó ir.

* * *

 _Awwwww… ¡Me gusta mucho este capi! Costó que se despertara, pero después sí lo quería con ella y preparó toda la cita._

 _Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y que me cuenten en los comentarios qué les pareció._

 _Solo nos queda un capítulo más y se termina, ¿pueden creerlo?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios: .Life, Yoliki, krisr0405, bbluelilas, Tulgarita, Jade HSos, Somas, floriponcio, Melany, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Noelia, Jupy, Tata XOXO y Pili._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **LyricalKris**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Algunos meses después**

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward, mirando a Bella abrochar su camisa por él—. Puedo cancelar todo esto.

—Ja. Benjamin se pondría furioso. —Bella acomodó su camisa y acarició su cabello. Le gustaba su cabello revuelto—. Además, han estado promocionando esta entrevista como locos. Los números van a estar por el techo.

Él atrapó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios.

—No me importa nadie más. Sé que no es lo que quieres y si me dices…

Ella presionó su mano sobre su boca. Después, bajándola, lo besó.

—Hemos hablado sobre esto una y otra vez. Tener a miles de personas curioseando en mi vida amorosa apesta. Tener personas que deciden que saben quién soy basado en unas fotos y algo de información interna de algún loco apesta. Apesta que todas esas personas crean que te conocen.

Ella movió sus manos para sostener su rostro.

—Ellos no te conocen. —Sus ojos brillaron con picardía—. Ellos creen que eres encantador y elegante. Yo sé que eres un gran nerd.

Él pinchó sus costados y ella se alejó bailando. Él la atrapó por una mano y la acercó a él. Ella sonrió, trazando sus rasgos con la punta de sus dedos.

—Ellos nunca lo entenderán, ¿sabes? —dijo ella, sus ojos en los de él—. Lo que hiciste por mí.

—¿Qué hice por ti?

—Renunciaste a tu próximo proyecto solo para cargarme por semanas.

Él hizo eso. Ella necesitaba cuidados a largo plazo mientras se recuperaba de ambas cosas, porque las contusiones cerebrales podían ser difíciles y su pierna rota le hacía difícil moverse alrededor. Así que él iba a su casa cada día para ayudarla con lo que necesitara. Llevaba comida, películas y, generalmente, trataba de hacer que su encierro fuera soportable.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Fue mi culpa que estuvieras herida en primer lugar. Además, en ese momento, me llamaste imbécil por renunciar a ese proyecto.

Ella le dio una pequeña palmada en su pecho.

—Eres un imbécil. Sé lo que cuesta romper un contrato, Edward Cullen. No creas que no entiendo a lo que renunciaste por mí. Si el estudio te liberó de ese contrato, fue solo porque aceptase deberles una película. Lo que significa que ellos pueden hacerte hacer cualquier película estúpida que no aceptarías de buena gana. Eso es por lo que malas películas le pasan a buenos actores.

Él besó su nariz y después sus labios.

—Vale la pena —dijo. Él no hubiese cambiado ese tiempo por nada. Se habían acercado tanto, enamorándose incluso más.

—¿Ves? —Ella lo besó otra vez ligeramente. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y se separó del beso a regañadientes—. Te pedí una vez que me dijeras que valías la pena el riesgo. Y esto es un dolor en el trasero, campeón. No estoy negando eso. —Ella suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero tú vales la pena. Ninguno de ellos te conocerá nunca, pero yo lo hago. Y tengo tanta, tanta, suerte.

—En serio te amo, Bella Swan.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Solo promete que no saltarás arriba y abajo en un sofá en mi nombre.

Él la empujó más cerca de él, inclinando su cabeza para besarla. Pasó otro minuto antes de que pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de dejarla ir.

El cabello de él estaba verdaderamente desordenado después de eso.

.

.

La entrevista fue de esas en las que decías todo, el tipo de entrevista que él nunca había dado. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Por meses, las especulaciones sobre qué pasó y por qué se salieron de control. Había muchos factores involucrados. El público todavía pensaba que él había estado con Gianna, pero después fue Bella la que salió lastimada, Bella con quien se rumoreaba que él pasaba mucho tiempo, Bella con quien se rumoreaba que había tenido una aventura en el set. Los argumentos se esparcían por internet y aunque muchos fans condenaban a Alice por ir demasiado lejos, otros estaban comenzando a creer que Bella se merecía algún tipo de castigo, si era una zorra que alejó a Edward de Gianna o estaba buscando atención. El nombre de ella usualmente era basura para los tabloides y los fans.

Y no terminaba solo con Bella. Había un montón de otros rumores y especulaciones. Ninguno estaba a salvo, Gianna, Bella, Edward e incluso Emmett y su equipo. La situación había sido demasiado emocionante y el público no la estaba dejando ir. Ahora, que la promoción de la película los estaba juntando a todos, el estudio había estado sobre Edward para que diera solo una entrevista. Seguían diciendo qué era lo que había que hacer para asegurarse de que la culpa era adjudicada a Alice y a nadie más. Edward sabía más. Entre más atención recibieran de los medios —buena o mala— le iría mejor a la película.

Edward aceptó la entrevista por el bien de Bella, para mantener ocupados a los reporteros que estaban desenterrando las viejas relaciones de ella. También quería paz para Emmett y Jasper. Sabía que era poco probable que consiguiera lo que quería, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

Así que se sentó frente a la periodista con su cabello desordenado al estilo Bella y habló.

—Has hablado con Alice Brandon desde el incidente —comenzó la periodista después de unas palabras introductorias.

Edward apretó los dientes. Alice había sido enviada a un hospital psiquiátrico para observación. Ella se había declarado culpable por un número de cargos menores para evitar ser culpada de intento de asesinato. Era, aseguraban los abogados de Edward, lo mejor que podían lograr. Después de todo, las heridas de Bella fueron por la caída.

—¿Ella te dio una razón para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Ir detrás de Gianna primero y después de Isabella? —preguntó.

—Lo hizo. —Edward se sentó más derecho en su silla—. La señora Brandon piensa que puede ver el futuro. Específicamente, piensa que conoce mi futuro. Y Gianna y Bella involucradas en mi vida no encajaban con su visión. Ella sentía que las chicas estaban interviniendo en mi futuro deliberadamente.

Él no podía decir mucho más que eso. Benjamin y sus abogados le habían advertido varias veces sobre eso.

La periodista se movió a temas más importantes.

—Así que… hablemos sobre tu vida amorosa.

A pesar de sí mismo, Edward sonrió.

Ella sabía que lo tenía.

—Ah, así que hay algo de qué hablar. ¿Es seguro asumir que los rumores son ciertos entonces? No aparecerás en ninguna lista de los solteros más lindos este año.

Edward sonrió.

—Supongo que eso depende. No lo sé. Puedo hacer algo entre ahora y entonces que haga que ella vuelva a sus cinco sentidos y me deje.

—¿Y la _ella_ en cuestión es la señorita Isabella Swan, ex doble de riesgo?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Conociendo a Bella, volverá antes de que te des cuenta —dijo Edward, su tono apagado. La idea de ella volviendo a trabajar lo aterrorizaba—. Pero sí, estoy en una relación con la señorita Swan.

—Tuviste una relación muy pública con Gigi…

—En realidad no lo hice. Creo que te darás cuenta, si las observas de cerca, que en esas fotos de las que estás hablando siempre fue Bella con quien estuve. —Le dio una clase de placer vengativo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la periodista. Era raro que pudiera sacarlos de su juego—. Después de todo, ella era la doble de riesgo de Gianna en ese momento. Gianna y yo nos conocimos un poco antes de que la filmación comenzara. Somos amigos. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero nunca hubo nada más entre nosotros dos. Estoy seguro de que ella lo puede confirmar por sí misma.

Edward esquivó las preguntas demasiado personales que ella le lanzaba. Tenía experiencia siendo pragmático con las respuestas, sin importar cuánto lo irritaran las preguntas.

Aunque hubo una pregunta que no pudo dejar sin responder.

—¿Qué les dices a tus fans que piensan que puedes tener a alguien mucho mejor que Isabella?

Edward apretó sus manos sobre su regazo. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener el enojo alejado de su expresión. Le tomó un minuto dejar de apretar los dientes. Pero recordó lo que Bella había dicho y tenía su respuesta.

—Ellos no la conocen. Es más, ellos no me conocen.

»Si tengo algo que decir, no solo a mis fans, sino a todos los que consumen la vida de las personas en el ojo público, es que nada de eso es real. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante, moviendo sus manos mientras le hablaba a la mujer—. Incluso mi fan más… eh… dedicado, el que haya visto cada entrevista que di, tiene tal vez tres o cuatro horas de mis pensamientos personales. Eso sí, esos pensamientos son muy específicos y a menudo preparados. Entre mis fans y yo usualmente hay un equipo de publicistas, representantes del estudio y cosas que tengo prohibidas decir por contrato. Después, está la forma en que el medio elige para editar la entrevista. Esta no es una entrevista en vivo. Cada ángulo de la cámara, cada minuto de tiempo en pantalla será específicamente escogido por un equipo de personas a los que no les interesa preservar mis pensamientos, sino qué los hará tener más rating. —Le ofreció una sonrisa a la mujer—. Sin ofender. Es la simple verdad.

Antes de que la mujer —que lo estaba mirando un poco disgustada— pudiera objetar, él continuó:

—Y en todo eso no se toma en consideración que yo, como cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta, no siempre tengo las palabras adecuadas cuando estoy en este lugar. Así que, para abreviar, no creo que sea posible que alguno de mis fans me conozca. Ustedes me ven en el trabajo, esa es una parte de mi vida. Eso es todo. Podría ser el cerdo más grande detrás de puertas cerradas. No hay forma de que sepan eso. ¿Así que por qué creen que podría tener a alguien mucho mejor que Bella? Si quieren mi opinión sobre mi propia vida, yo soy el que tiene suerte. Así de simple.

.

.

Un par de semanas después, Edward y Bella hicieron su primera aparición pública en la premier de su película. Bella estaba espectacular. Su precioso vestido eclipsó al de Gianna fácilmente, según la opinión de Edward. Su sonrisa era apretada mientras los flashes se disparaban y las personas le gritaban preguntas. Fueron solo un minuto o dos y tuvieron que separarse. Edward le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y la observó por un largo momento mientras ella entraba al teatro. Él, obviamente, tenía que enfrentar a los medios.

Fue una noche increíble. La película fue mejor de lo que él esperaba, así que estaba de buen humor. Tener a Bella a su lado, susurrándole cosas al oído, hizo maravillas para mejorar su deleite visual.

Ellos pasaron por el _after party_ , pero no se quedaron mucho. Un par de copas de vino después y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener sus manos alejadas del otro.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó Edward, bajando su cabeza para susurrar en el oído de Bella.

—Oh, demonios sí.

De la mano, salieron del lugar, entrando al auto que los esperaba.

—¿A mi casa?

La mano de ella estaba sobre el muslo de él, acariciándolo.

—La mía está más cerca.

—A la casa de Bella —le dijo a Jasper, que los estaba llevando.

—Entendido, jefe —dijo Jasper e, intencionalmente, cerró la ventana entre ellos.

Una Bella achispada era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Se volvía toquetona y más que dispuesta a acariciarlo. Ella lo sacó del auto, saludó a Jasper con la mano y empujó a Edward hacia adentro, riéndose todo el tiempo de algunas de las preguntas más desagradables que le habían hecho.

—Apuesto a que sé cómo te atrapé, Edward. —Lo empujó contra la pared, su boca sobre la de él entre las oraciones—. Fue porque soy flexible, ¿no?

—La flexibilidad ayudó —dijo Edward. Él agarró el trasero de ella con ambas manos, devolviéndole los besos urgentes—. Después está este lindo trasero tuyo y el cuerpo jodidamente fabuloso.

Ella gruñó, disgustada. Era un tema doloroso. Su cuerpo todavía no había vuelto a ser lo que era antes del accidente. Ella había perdido más musculatura de la que recuperó y solo estaba comenzando a trabajar otra vez. Pero no dejó que eso arruinara el momento.

—Además de que siempre está el hecho de que soy lo suficientemente joven y atractiva como para que todo el mundo sepa que todavía tienes algo, incluso aunque ya estés avanzado en años.

Ahora fue el turno de él para gruñir. Subió las manos por la espalda de ella mientras la besaba y encontraba la cremallera del vestido.

—Bueno, no soy Harrison Ford, pero… —Él se interrumpió cuando el vestido caía al piso—. Jódeme. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Los ojos de ella eran claros y oscuros al mismo tiempo: satisfacción mezclada con deseo. Dio un paso atrás, saliendo del vestido y sus zapatos, así él podría admirarla completamente. Tenía un conjunto: medias negras y un liguero, a juego con el brasier y las bragas. Él pasó su dedo por el pequeño lazo que unía las medias con el liguero.

—Oh, me gusta este conjunto. —Las manos de Bella estaban en el cabello de él mientras él dejaba besos a lo largo de su escote expuesto—. El conjunto hace que valieran la pena las horas que pasé en esa mierda esta noche.

Él presionó su lengua contra el pezón a través de la tela, deleitándose con el jadeo de ella y con la forma en que tiró de su cabello. Besó su cuello y finalmente reclamó sus labios otra vez.

—Está destinado a ser usado solo el tiempo suficiente que se tarda en quitarlo.

—Ah. Ya veo, la edad viene con sabiduría.

Él resopló, agarrando su trasero de nuevo, pero esta vez sintiendo carne y seda bajo sus manos.

—Vamos, mi delicada flor. Veamos cómo luces sin tus pétalos.

Con eso, él la tomó en sus brazos. Ella besó su cuello mientras él subía las escaleras.

—Ah… eres una gran distracción, Bella. Deberías tener cuidado. Tú y yo no tenemos la mejor historia con las escaleras.

—Eso es verdad. —Ella se alejó, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello—. Ahora que pienso en eso, no estoy segura de confiar en que no me tirarás. ¿Cuánto ejercicio has hecho en el gimnasio? ¿Vas al gimnasio? —Ella abrió más sus ojos con miedo fingido.

Edward suspiró.

—Primero ella habla de mi edad, después cuestiona mi fuerza… ¿Qué viene después, Swan?

Para ese momento, él la había dejado en el borde de su cama, así que ella estaba mirando hacia arriba.

—Oh, creo que te gustará lo que sigue —dijo ella y puso sus manos en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, acariciándolo allí.

Edward presionó su lengua contra su paladar tratando de reprimir el gemido. Él sabía qué quería exactamente que pasara, especialmente con sus grandes ojos marrones mirándolo de esa forma. Ella también sabía en qué estaba pensando él, porque su lengua salió para lamer sus labios.

—¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves en traje? —preguntó ella, pasando sus dedos por la costura de su pantalón—. Es injusto.

Ella empezó a deslizarse por la cama sobre sus rodillas, pero él la agarró. La atrajo hacia él otra vez y puso sus manos sobre su cintura, empujándola sobre la cama.

—Oh, no lo harás. —Se subió sobre ella, dejando besos por su vientre, subiendo hasta que llegó a sus labios—. ¿Qué dije sobre esto, mmm? —Él pasó sus dedos por el borde de su brasier—. Que estaba destinado a que lo quitara. Rápidamente. —Él se alejó un poco, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la silueta de ella—. Bueno, tal vez después de probarlo. —Bajó su boca para tomar su pezón, todavía cubierto por la tela, entre sus dientes—. Hay algo sobre probar… —Él lamió el mismo camino que había besado antes—. Solo un poco.

Con sus manos detrás de las rodillas de ella, él empujó sus piernas, separándolas más en el proceso. La miró y sonrió.

—La flexibilidad es un _plus_ … —admitió, pero no le dio oportunidad de responder antes de poner su boca sobre la suave prenda que cubría su sexo.

—Dios. —Sus piernas se sacudieron antes de volver a caer sobre la cama, completamente abiertas—. Esto es… ¡ah! Esto no es lo que se entiende por humedecer las bragas de una chica. Oh, joder.

Él la provocó sobre la tela, una mano en su vientre, manteniéndola quieta.

—Edward, por favor. —Sus dedos arañaron los hombros de él.

Como ella lo pidió tan amablemente, él movió la tela húmeda y metió su lengua dentro de ella, moviéndola en círculos sobre su clítoris.

—La Academia está equivocada —dijo, retorciéndose bajo él—. Que se joda la actuación. Aquí es donde brilla tu verdadero talento.

Edward se alejó y empujó sus bragas por sus piernas, dejándole las medias puestas. Se arrastró sobre ella otra vez, inclinándose para besar sus labios.

—¿Estás diciendo que tendría que comenzar a filmar porno?

Ella le sonrió mientras se metía entre sus piernas. Le dio un pequeño apretón antes de sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Es muy tarde ahora, campeón. —Ella envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla—. Esto es todo mío ahora.

Él gimió y la besó.

—Todo tuyo —murmuró él sobre su boca.

Él se levantó de la cama y se paró. Agarrando el tobillo de ella, la empujó hasta que su trasero descansó en el borde de la cama, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Quiero verte —dijo, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de ella. Quitó el brasier de su camino y tocó sus pechos—. ¿Sabes cuán jodidamente hermosa eres?

Ella puso su pie cubierto por las medias sobre el pecho de él, observándolo con amor brillando en sus ojos. Mordió su labio mientras él colocaba su polla en su entrada y jadeó cuando se introdujo en su interior. Él gimió y se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando su frente contra la suya. Compartieron algunos pequeños besos antes de que él se levantara y empujara otra vez dentro de ella.

Él tocó su rostro y pasó su pulgar por sus labios. Ella tomó su pulgar dentro de su boca, moviendo su lengua alrededor de él, sus ojos en los de Edward. Él amaba la forma en que ella lo miraba. Amaba el balanceo de sus pechos mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Amaba los suaves gemidos y la sensación de desaparecer profundamente en su calor resbaladizo y apretado.

—Te amo —dijo, levantándola de la cama. La necesitaba envuelta a su alrededor. Su cuerpo chocó contra el de ella en el siguiente latido de corazón, sus labios reclamando los de ella.

—Te amo —respondió ella, tirando de la camisa que él todavía tenía puesta—. Más fuerte. Más, Edward, por favor. —Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

Él se giró para que ella estuviera arriba. Ella movió sus caderas contra las de él, el sonido de piel contra piel mezclándose con los sonidos del placer de ambos.

Ella se enderezó, con una mano sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio mientras lo montaba. Ella estaba gloriosa: sus pechos saltando, su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello salvaje y su rostro sonrojado.

Minutos después, él se acostó sobre su estómago, agotado y feliz de no moverse. Su brazo estaba sobre el vientre de Bella, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración profunda.

Como era usual, Bella se recobró primero. Ella comenzó a tocarlo otra vez y él gimió en protesta cuando ella logró ponerlo de rodillas.

—Oh, calla, bebé —dijo, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa—. Estoy tratando de terminar de desnudarte.

Él le dio algunos pequeños besos mientras ella se movía, pero la dejó quitarle la camisa. Después, la tacleó para que ella se acostara otra vez sobre la cama.

—Tenemos que trabajar en tus reflejos, Swan. No sé cómo esperas volver a trabajar si eres tan lenta. —Mientras hablaba, él tomó sus piernas y se las puso sobre sus hombros.

Ella extendió la mano, acariciándole la barbilla.

—La cosa es, que sé cómo son los actores. Lo mantengo lento contigo porque sé que eres frágil, para no arruinar tu ego de superestrella.

—Uh huh. Ya veo. —Él se inclinó, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, soportando su peso con sus brazos—. Déjame contarte una historia de Hollywood.

—¿Me gustará?

—Ya me dirás. —Él le besó la frente, justo entre sus ojos—. Así que… un gran actor entró en la vida de una joven chica y la tiró por las escaleras.

—Que idiota.

Él le besó el puente de la nariz.

—Lo sé, ¿sí? Pero está bien. Ella logró tirarlo por unas escaleras del set después y su torpe trasero se hirió.

—Uf. —Ella levantó su cabeza para atrapar sus labios—. Eso es muy malo. Es un lindo trasero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es mi historia?

—Lo siento. Continúa.

Edward frotó su cuello con su nariz.

—Bueno, no te aburriré con los detalles. Pero, básicamente, este chico de alguna forma destrozó la vida privada de la chica.

—Mmmm… —Bella pasó sus dedos por el cabello de él—. Suena como que el chico se cree muy importante. Esa chica no suena como el tipo de mujer que dejaría que un hombre destrozara su vida por nada.

Edward alzó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sin arrepentimientos.

Ella lo besó.

—No, Superestrella. Llámame una romántica, pero no creo que me arrepienta alguna vez de estar contigo. —Ella ladeó su cabeza, una incertidumbre poco característica apareció en sus ojos—. ¿Pero qué hay de ti, mmm? ¿Qué pasa cuando la realeza de Hollywood se acuesta con alguien común?

Él la detuvo con una mirada solemne y seria.

—Magia.

Ella dejó escapar una risa.

—Oh, Edward. Te amo.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 _Y este es el final... Me encantó, creo que fue el cierre perfecto para esta historia, con ellos divertidos y al fin disfrutando como se debe de su amor. ¿Y a ustedes? ¡Espero leer sus últimas opiniones sobre la historia en los comentarios!_

 _Quiero agradecerles por leer, por acompañarme en este camino de mi primera traducción "larga". Gracias a todas las que dejaron su comentario, me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, o simplemente leyeron._

 _Un **gracias** enorme a Yani y a Meli, que además de corregir la historia, me hicieron compañía durante todo el camino, y me soportaron con mis dudas, mi flojera y las millones de preguntas que les hice._

 _¡Gracias a la autora de la historia,_ _ **LyricalKris** , por la oportunidad que me dio de compartir esta historia con ustedes!_

 ** _¡Pronto voy a estar publicando otra traducción, así que espero que nos leamos por ahí!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
